Baby, it's warm inside
by RabbitHole
Summary: Opowiadanie pisane po długiej przerwie w tworzeniu. Stąd też... Poziom bywa różny. Może jednak znajdzie się ktoś, komu się spodoba.
1. Chapter 1

Akademia Dalton. Gdyby ktoś powiedział dawnemu, przestraszonemu mnie, że będę mógł się tu uczyć, będąc w dodatku zakochanym w kimś, kto może odwzajemnić moje uczucie, wyśmiałbym go mówiąc, że jedyne, co może mnie czekać w tym mieście to utopienie w jednej z toalet McKinley High. A jednak się tu znalazłem. Tolerowany, lubiany, a przede wszystkim pozostawiony w spokoju. Gorzej sprawa przedstawiała się, jeżeli chodzi o The Warblers. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaiłem się, że z pozycji męskiej wersji Diany Ross spadłem do roli gościa w chórkach. I wiedziałem, że wiele czasu upłynie zanim uda mi się to w pełni zaakceptować.  
Z drugiej strony, miałem kogoś bardzo skorego, by mi w tym pomóc. Blaine. Od pewnego czasu stał się dla mnie kimś w rodzaju mentora. Uczył mnie na nowo rzeczy, których nie znałem z chóru w McKinley, a których musiałem się nauczyć, by przetrwać tutaj. Braterstwo. Świadomość, że wszyscy jesteśmy jedną drużyną. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o moje relacje z Blainem… Jak się zapewne domyślacie, przyjaźń mi nie wystarczała. Możecie mnie za to winić? Po szesnastu latach samotności i desperacji, każdy czułby to samo, co ja. Z drugiej strony bałem się, że za bardzo pospieszę się z tą znajomością, stracę szansę. A nie byłem do końca pewien czy kiedykolwiek dostanę następną.  
Tak więc chodziliśmy razem na przedstawienia, kręgle, spotykaliśmy się po lekcjach – ściślej mówiąc spędzaliśmy ze sobą praktycznie cały wolny czas. Jednakże żadnego z tych wyjść nie nazwałbym randką. Właściwie od wspólnego śpiewania „Baby it's cold outside" nic szczególnego między nami się nie wydarzyło. Zaczynałem się bać, że zatrzymamy się na etapie przyjaźni, co doprowadzi prawdopodobnie do mojego samobójstwa. Żeby tylko pochowali mnie w stroju od Diora!  
Dobra Kurt. Weź się w garść. Więcej pracy, mniej melodramatu.  
Pochyliłem się nad podręcznikiem od historii rozpaczliwie próbując coś zapamiętać. Znikąd pojawiła się dłoń, która z hukiem zatrzasnęła opasłe tomisko.  
- Mówiłem ci już, że za dużo się uczysz? – usłyszałem znajomy głos.  
Odwróciłem się. Mój słuch mnie nie mylił. Blaine uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. „Nie patrz na wargi, Kurt. Wtedy przepadniesz." – powiedziałem sobie i również się uśmiechnąłem.  
- Gdybym dostawał solówkę za każdym razem, kiedy to mówisz…  
Wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zbliżają się ferie? Poza tym, jak ci już mówiłem – przestań się tak bardzo starać.  
Delikatnie uniosłem brew.  
- Przyszedłeś tu, by sprowadzić mnie na złą drogę?  
- Powiedzmy, że czasami warto posłuchać gościa z diabelskimi różkami, który szepcze ci do lewego ucha, że czas na lenistwo. Ale masz rację. Nie po to tu przyszedłem. Mam coś dla ciebie.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, że serce wali mi tak mocno, że aż zdziwiło mnie, że nie przebiło się przez żebra, przeturlało się po podłodze, a następnie przytulając się do nogi Blaine'a, rozpaczliwie błagało o jego miłość.  
- Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o musicalach? – kiwnąłem głową. – Tak więc zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie dałem ci jeszcze prezentu na gwiazdkę.  
Wręczył mi niewielką paczuszkę. Odebrało mi mowę.  
- Ale ja…  
- Nic nie mów, tylko otwórz.  
To też uczyniłem. Zdarłem papier i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.  
- Najpiękniejsze piosenki musicalowe – przeczytałem na głos.  
- Sam nagrywałem.  
Mrugnąłem kilka razy, by opanować wzruszenie.  
- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
- Najlepiej nic.  
Uśmiecha się. Zastanowiłem się czy kiedykolwiek bywa smutny. W jego oczach zobaczyłem jednak coś, czego do tej pory nie widziałem. Chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że to jeszcze nie wszystko. Było coś, o czym chciał mi powiedzieć. I nagle wszystko zniknęło. Moment minął. Potrząsnął głową.  
- Blaine?  
Zacisnął wargi.  
- Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć, że cieszę się, że cię znalazłem.  
Po czym zostawił mnie sam na sam z rosnącym mętlikiem w mojej głowie.

***  
- Kurt, wszystko gra?  
Ostatnio często to słyszałem. Kurt, dobrze się czujesz? Kurt, coś nie tak? Kurt, co z tobą? Kurt, nic ci nie jest? Kurt, coś się stało? Kurt, wszystko dobrze? Ile osób tak naprawdę chciało znać odpowiedź? Niewiele. Ile razy odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą? Zero.  
- Nic mi nie jest – powiedziałem zdobywając się na uśmiech.  
Pech chciał, że tym razem osobą, która zadała to pytanie był mój ojciec – jedyna osoba, która zawsze wyczuwała moje kłamstwo. Zwłaszcza wtedy (A może szczególnie wtedy), kiedy sam nie wiedziałem, że kłamię.  
Starałem się na niego nie patrzeć, ale usłyszałem jego westchnienie.  
- Kurt, wiesz, że nigdy nie zmuszałem cię do zwierzeń. I wiem, że gdybyś chciał, powiedziałbyś mi, o co chodzi. Pamiętaj tylko, że teraz masz nie tylko mnie. Jestem pewien, że Carol pomoże ci jeszcze z niejednym problemem. A jeżeli wolisz porozmawiać o tym z kimś innym, masz przyszywanego brata. Tak mało rozmawialiście od ślubu.  
Zdałem sobie sprawę, jak dużo wysiłku kosztowała go ta wypowiedź, podziękowałem mu więc, po czym raz jeszcze powiedziałem, że wszystko dobrze i zapewniłem go, że jeśli jednak będę miał jakiś problem, będzie pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie. Mówiąc to, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna spojrzałem mu w oczy. Byłem pewien, że mi nie ufa, ale wiedziałem też, że nie będzie drążył tego tematu. Od historii z Karofskym ojciec stał się nadopiekuńczy, w każdej chwili milczenia doszukiwał się czegoś więcej. Myślę, że wciąż wyrzucał sobie, iż tak późno zauważył, że ktoś robi mi krzywdę. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, to nie jego wina, żeby przestał się zadręczać. Ale nie mogłem. Zawsze czułem, że mógłbym przyjść do niego ze wszystkim, ale niedawno wyrósł między nami jakiś mur. Kiedy zachorował, po raz pierwszy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mój ojciec nie jest niezniszczalny. Zawsze wydawał mi się taki silny. W jakiś sposób wierzyłem, że mógłby przejechać po nim walec, a i tak odkleiłby się od asfaltu, otrzepał ubranie i poszedł naprawiać kolejny samochód. Jak na kreskówkach. W chwili, kiedy poczułem, że mogę go stracić, przestałem mówić mu o pewnych sprawach. Bałem się, że wystarczy jedno zmartwienie, a nie będzie mógł się podnieść. Wydawał się taki kruchy.  
Mimo, że mieszkałem w internacie, często odwiedzałem tatę, nie mogąc przyznać się przed samym sobą, że po prostu wciąż się o niego martwiłem. Poza tym, naprawdę polubiłem Carol. Od ślubu staliśmy się sobie dużo bliżsi. Między innymi dlatego, że każdego dnia dawała mi możliwość zabawienia się w Trinny i Susannę.  
Posłałem tacie uśmiech zapewniający, że wszystko gra i poszedłem do pokoju. Włączyłem magnetofon i wsadziłem płytę od Blaine'a. Po chwili namysłu zdecydowałem się na „All that jazz".  
- Potrzebuję teraz „Chicago." – mruknąłem.

_Come on babe __  
Why don't we paint the town?  
__And all that jazz_

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że nie jestem sam. Finn posłał mi niemrawy uśmiech, który jeszcze niedawno wywołałby u mnie palpitację.  
- Burt wspomniał, że jesteś jakiś nieswój. Postanowiłem przyjść i zapytać dlaczego.  
Cisza.  
- Śpiewanie pomaga ci w smutku? – zapytał.  
- To, że jestem gejem, nie znaczy, że będę leżał na kanapie i płakał nad sobą oglądając powtórki „Grey's Anatomy." Poza tym, nie jestem smutny.  
Znów zapadło milczenie.  
- Wnioskuję, że nie tylko po to tu przyszedłeś? – powiedziałem w końcu. Nie byłem pewien, dlaczego zachowywałem się tak oschle. „Muszę się ogarnąć." – pomyślałem.  
Wiedziałem, że trochę mu zajmie sprecyzowanie tego, co ma zamiar powiedzieć. Czekałem więc cierpliwie.  
- Słuchaj, Kurt. – zaczął. - Obiecałem ci, że będę cię bronił, stał za tobą murem. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że wciąż tak jest. Więc jeśli będziesz miał jakieś problemy w nowej szkole… Jestem tuż obok.  
Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Dzięki.  
- Co nie znaczy, że będę ci pomagał w problemach z chłopakami. Wybacz, stary, to wszystko jest i tak wystarczająco dziwne…  
- Doceniam to, co robisz, Finn. Naprawdę, jestem ci… niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny. – dokończyłem nieco niezgrabnie.  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
- Nie do końca wiem, co powiedziałeś, ale nie ma za co.  
Spojrzał na mnie z zakłopotaniem i poklepał po ramieniu. Drugi raz tego dnia zostałem sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Obudziłem się z twarzą w okładce najnowszego Vouge'a. Z trudem się od niej odklejając powędrowałem do toaletki i nałożyłem codzienną warstwę kremów. Zrobiłem szybką rozgrzewkę śpiewając „Come what may" z Moulin Rouge. Tak naładowany włożyłem mundurek (Westchnąwszy głęboko nad przymusem noszenia co dzień tego samego) i poszedłem na lekcje. Poziom nauczania w Akademii był dużo wyższy niż w McKinley High, wciąż miałem dużo zaległości. Nigdy nie byłem kiepskim uczniem, ale nie byłem też kujonem. Starałem się, więc o wiele bardziej niż w dawnej szkole. Inną rzeczą było, że chciałem pokazać tacie i Carol, że pieniądze, które przeznaczyli na czesne, nie poszły na marne. Z jednej strony wiedziałem, że przecież nie musieli tego robić, z drugiej zaś ciężko mi było się z tego nie cieszyć. Akademia Dalton była pod każdym względem spełnieniem moich marzeń. By być szczerym, nie tylko ona…  
Po pierwszej lekcji zdecydowałem się, by wysłać SMSa do Mercedes. Już od pewnego czasu, gryzło mnie, że miałem dla niej coraz mniej czasu. Chwile, których nie spędzałem z Blainem, poświęcałem na naukę. Byłem świadomy, że nie wiem jak bardzo musiałabym ją ignorować, żeby zaczęła się skarżyć – wiedziała, jak wiele znaczy dla mnie przyjaźń z nim i jak długo czekałem na kogoś jakiego jak on. Ale wciąż była moją przyjaciółką i mimo swojego wrodzonego egocentryzmu, wiedziałem, że to, że nie mam dla niej czasu, jest nie w porządku. Wyjąłem telefon.

_K: Co słychać u mojej diwy? Jak chór?_  
Odpowiedź przyszła po niecałej minucie.  
_M: Oblewanie napojem, lekcje, przerwy, chór, oblewanie, lekcje… A, Santana obmyśla plan „Zabić Rachel i nie pójść do więzienia." Wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, że sędziowie uznaliby, że oddała ludzkości przysługę i potraktowaliby ją łagodniej. Czyli po staremu. A jak u Ciebie?_  
Westchnąłem lekko, po czym odpisałem:  
_K: Nieważne. Jak sprawy z Anthonym?_  
Nowa wiadomość.  
_M: Kurt, co jest? „Nieważne"? Obydwoje wiemy, że zazwyczaj rozpisujesz się na swój temat na dwa SMSy. Niech zgadnę, Blaine? Co do Anthony'ego, to chwilowo go zlewam. Niech nie myśli, że jestem zdesperowana._  
Uśmiechnąłem się smutno.  
_K: Zgadłaś. __  
__M: Tylko nie mów mi, że mu się nie podobasz. __  
__K: To, że obydwaj jesteśmy gejami, nie znaczy, że ot tak będziemy razem. __  
__M: Nie to miałam na myśli. Kurt, jesteś niezwykły. I zasługujesz na to, co najlepsze. Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś mógłby Cię nie pokochać._  
Zanim zdążyłem odpisać przyszedł kolejny SMS od Mercedes.  
_M: Pomyśl o czymś zabawnym._  
Ustawiłem się pod klasą.  
_K: Nie bardzo mam czas. __  
__M: Rachel i jej fetysz białych skarpetek._  
Roześmiałem się.  
_K: Miało być zabawne, a nie obrzydliwe._  
- Widzę, że w końcu przypomniałeś sobie jak się uśmiechać.  
Odwróciłem się i machinalnie schowałem telefon do torby.  
- Aż taki melancholijny nie jestem.  
Blaine przekrzywił głowę.  
- To prawda. Ale ostatnio jesteś jakiś inny. Wszystko w porządku?  
Zadzwonił dzwonek, byliśmy więc zmuszeni przerwać rozmowę. Pokiwałem tylko głową i wszedłem do sali. Nie mogłem się skoncentrować. Zdania wygłaszane przez nauczyciela zwyczajnie odbijały mi się od czaszki. Nagle poczułem jak coś wibruje mi w torbie. Dyskretnie wyciągnąłem telefon.  
_Skarpetki Rachel, pamiętaj!_  
Stłumiłem śmiech. Wiadomość od Mercedes poprawiła mi nastrój do tego stopnia, że czas zaczął jakby szybciej lecieć. Nim się obejrzałem, rozległ się dzwonek. Pospiesznie wyszedłem z sali.  
Po chwili dołączył do mnie Blaine i podjął przerwaną rozmowę.  
- Wiesz, wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nie odwdzięczyłem ci się za pomoc przy „Baby, it's cold outside." Jak wiem, nie masz nic do nauki na jutro, więc może zostaniesz ze mną po próbie i zaśpiewamy coś, co poprawi ci nastrój?  
Serce zabiło mi szybciej. Szybko się jednak opanowałem. Jeżeli chodzi o moje relacje z Blainem, nie mogło być nawet mowy o sprzecznych sygnałach. Jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że mogę liczyć tylko na przyjaźń. Zero flirtu. Ale z drugiej strony, kiedy śpiewałem „Don't cry for me Argentina", mógłbym przysiąc, że coś widziałem w jego oczach. Coś… na co długo czekałem. A jeżeli tylko mi się wydawało?  
- Jasne – uśmiechnąłem się by zakryć targające mną emocje.  
Blaine odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym poklepał mnie przyjaźnie po ramieniu i pobiegł na następną lekcję.

***  
Czas znów wlókł mi się nieubłaganie. Wydawało mi się, że od rozmowy z Blainem minął miesiąc, a nie kilka godzin. Kiedy w końcu dotarłem na próbę zacząłem się stresować. Czułem się jakby miał w sobie jakieś małe ruchliwe zwierzątko, które robiło wszystko, co mogło, by wydostać się na powierzchnię. Blaine uśmiechał się do mnie swoim zwykłym, uprzejmym uśmiechem. W końcu próba się skończyła. Poczekaliśmy aż wszyscy wyjdą. Blaine klasnął w ręce, wyciągnął z torby jakąś płytę i podszedł do magnetofonu. Rozległy się dźwięki dość dobrze znanej mi piosenki.  
- Uncle Kracker? Kto by pomyślał… - mruknąłem.  
Blaine roześmiał się tylko. Zaczął śpiewać:  
- _You're better then the best. __I'm lucky just to linger in your light._  
Podniosłem się z podłogi i dorzuciłem:  
- _Cooler then the flip side of my pillow… that's right._  
- _Completely unaware. Nothing can compare to where you send me, lets me know that it's okay…_  
- _Yeah, it's ok. And the moments where my good times start to fade._  
Nagle Blaine chwycił mnie za rękę i zaśpiewał:  
- _You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed. Sing like bird, dizzy in my head. Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night._  
Byłem zbyt zszokowany by wydobyć z siebie dźwięk, więc Blaine kontynuował dalej sam:  
- _You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe. __Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild… __Oh, you make me smile._  
Wyłączył magnetofon. Chyba wciąż miałem zszokowany wyraz twarzy, bo Blaine zapytał:  
- Nie spodobało ci się? Wiem, że nie takie piosenki lubisz, ale…  
- Nie – przerwałem mu. – Ta piosenka jest idealna.  
Uśmiechnął się szerzej niż zwykle.  
- A więc misja została wykonana – wziął płytę i torbę, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Przystanął.  
- Uśmiechaj się tak często, jak tylko możesz. Życie jest wystarczająco kwaśne samo w sobie, więc trzeba je słodzić, kiedy tylko się da.– powiedział odwracając się. - Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.  
Nucąc coś pod nosem wyszedł z sali.

***  
- Kurt, to do ciebie! – krzyknęła Carol.  
Zaintrygowany podniosłem się z krzesła. O cholera! A jeśli to Blaine? Zmiękły mi nogi. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że moje ręce idiotycznie zwisają po bokach, w dodatku zapomniałem nasmarować dłonie kremem nawilżającym. „Jak zazwyczaj trzymam te cholerne ręce? Czy zawsze stawiam takie duże kroki? Boże drogi, choć w ciebie nie wierzę, ratuj!" – myślałem coraz bardziej bredząc. Nagle coś mnie uderzyło. „Przecież Blaine nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mieszkasz, kretynie" – powiedział cichy głos w mojej głowie. Moje serce zwolniło, a poszczególne części ciała przypomniały sobie ich zwykłe położenie.  
Gdy podszedłem do drzwi, zobaczyłem, że w progu stoi ostatnia osoba na ziemi, jaką spodziewałbym się tu widzieć.  
Quinn Fabray.  
Chwilę zajęło mi otrząśnięcie się z szoku. Uniosłem jedną brew do góry i powiedziałem:  
- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że byłbym mniej zaskoczony, gdyby stała tutaj Coco Chanel pod rękę z Ronaldem McDonaldem?  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
- Mogę wejść?  
Zmierzyłem ją wzrokiem szukając w jej postawie, czegoś, co by świadczyło, że to pomyłka, albo nowy rodzaj żartu.  
- Oczywiście.  
Zaprowadziłem ją do mojego pokoju. Rozglądała się z ciekawością i rzuciła parę komplementów, co do wystroju. Nie rozładowało to jednak napięcia. Obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, że jej nieoczekiwana decyzja miała jakiś cel.  
- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, po co przyszłam – „Istotnie" – pomyślałem, ale postanowiłem nie mówić tego na głos.  
Po chwili milczenia podjęła ponownie:  
- Przejdę więc do sedna. Pan Schue dał nam kolejne zadanie na tydzień: zaśpiewać piosenkę wyrażającą żal z powodu czyjegoś odejścia.  
- Tradycyjnie schematyczny – westchnąłem głęboko.  
Stłumiła uśmiech.  
- Pomyślałam sobie, że mógłbyś mi pomóc z doborem repertuaru.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Dlaczego akurat ja? Ostatnim razem, przyszłaś prosić mnie o „Jak się nie ubierać" dla Rachel. A to, jak obydwoje wiemy, nie skończyło się dobrze.  
Tym razem uśmiechnęła się szeroko i usiadła. Spojrzała na pierścionek, który jak już wcześniej zauważyłem, nosiła od jakiegoś czasu. Wydawała się zamyślona i jakby nieco smutna.  
- Wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło, prawda?  
Przytaknąłem.  
- Wiesz, brakuje nam ciebie – spojrzała na mnie. - Poza tym, w jakiś sposób temperowałeś Rachel. Nawet nie wiesz, jak nieznośna się stała. Uważa, że wraz z twoim odejściem pozbyła się jedynej konkurencji.  
Tym razem ja się uśmiechnąłem.  
- Mercedes wspominała, że chcecie ją zamordować.  
- Dobrze powiedziane – roześmiała się.  
Atmosfera znacznie się rozluźniła.  
- Skupmy się na twojej solówce. Masz już jakieś pomysły?  
Skinęła głową.  
- Myślałam o „Goodbye my lover" Jamesa Blunta.  
- Dobry pomysł. Ale to trochę za mało. Co powiesz na mały mash up?

***  
Ostatecznie zdecydowaliśmy się na remiks „Goodbye my lover" i „Because You Loved Me" Celine Dion. Quinn wydawała się być zadowolona. Podziękowała za pomoc, obiecała pozdrowić wszystkich z chóru i w wyraźnie lepszym nastroju wyszła.  
Wróciłem do pokoju. Był piątkowy wieczór, a weekendy tradycyjnie spędzałem w domu. Postanowiłem po prostu położyć się na łóżku i posłuchać muzyki, nigdzie jednak nie mogłem znaleźć mojego iPoda. Zajrzałem do jednej z szuflad biurka. Nie znalazłem tego, czego szukałem, moją uwagę zwrócił jednak przyklejony do kartki napis ułożony z liter wyciętych z gazety.

CÔURAGÉ

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.  
- _Oh, you make me smile._ – zanuciłem.


	3. Chapter 3

Pochylałem się nad podręcznikiem od francuskiego nie zdając sobie sprawy, że powoli zapadam w lekką drzemkę. Zdecydowanie za dużo się uczyłem. Powinienem zacząć słuchać Blaine'a. Z letargu wyrwał mnie dzwoniący telefon. Na wpół przytomny wymacałem go i zmusiłem się do otwarcia oczu. Mercedes. Mimo lekkiego rozdrażnienia, ucieszyłem się. Odebrałem połączenie.  
- Hej, Mercedes.  
- Kurt, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu, ale mam do ciebie prośbę. Mógłbyś się ze mną spotkać o siódmej w Breadstix?  
- Jasne – odpowiedziałem nieco zaskoczony. Ucieszyła mnie jednak myśl o spotkaniu z nią. Nie widzieliśmy się od tak dawna.  
- Świetnie. Mam ci coś do przekazania. Do zobaczenia.  
- Na razie.  
Zastanowiłem się, o co może chodzić. Mercedes nie należała do osób, które ot tak dzielą się swoimi problemami, więc raczej nie chodziło o poradę. Bezmyślnie zacząłem coś kreślić po kartce papieru. Ciszę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili wyjrzała zza nich głowa Wesa.  
- Kurt, masz chwilkę?  
Uśmiechnąłem się przyjaźnie.  
- _Entrée vous_.  
Spojrzał na mój podręcznik i zaczął:  
- Czy…  
- Wiem, za dużo się uczę. – przerwałem mu lekko się uśmiechając. – Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi i zapewne nieostatnią.  
- W zasadzie nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Choć… Celna uwaga. Przyszedłem tu z prośbą.  
- Zamieniam się w słuch.  
Przysiadł na moim łóżku.  
- Moja dziewczyna niedługo będzie miała urodziny. A ja cóż… Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co mógłbym jej kupić. Zazwyczaj prosiłem o pomoc Blaine'a, ale powiedział, że nie ma czasu.  
Zdusiłem w sobie chęć zadania pytania, czym Blaine jest tak zajęty.  
- Opowiedz mi coś o niej. – powiedziałem. Przeszło mi przez myśl, że ostatnio wiele osób prosi mnie o pomoc.

***  
Okazało się, że jego dziewczyna jest wielką fanką Madonny. Zdziwiło mnie, że nie wyciągnął z tego żadnych wniosków. Czy naprawdę tak ciężko było wpaść na trop? W każdym razie, pojechaliśmy razem do galerii, gdzie pomogłem mu wyborze odpowiedniego prezentu. Podczas gdy Wes płacił, wyciągnąłem telefon z torby i spojrzałem na zegarek. Musiałem się spieszyć, jeśli nie chciałem się spóźnić na spotkanie z Mercedes. Przeprosiłem Wesa i pobiegłem do Breadstix.  
Kiedy wszedłem do lokalu, już czekała. Przywitałem ją szerokim uśmiechem i usiadłem. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyciągnęła z torebki niewielką kopertę i powiedziała:  
- Mam ci to przekazać.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na nią pytająco. Machnęła ręką.  
- Otwórz, pewnie jesteś ciekawy.  
Podziękowałem jej i szybko rozerwałem kopertę. Moje serce na moment stanęło.

_Nigdy ode mnie nie uciekniesz, pedałku._  
List nie był podpisany, ale doskonale wiedziałem, kto go napisał. Poczułem jak dopada mnie uczucie, z którym nigdy nie umiałem sobie poradzić – panika. Spróbowałem powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów i wciąż się telepiąc zamknąłem oczy. „Odwagi, Kurt. Odwagi." – powtarzałem sobie.  
- Kurt, co… - usłyszałem przestraszony głos Mercedes.  
- Kto ci to dał? – wykrztusiłem.  
- Anthony. Powiedział mi tylko, że nie może zdradzić od kogo jest ten list, miałam przekazać go tobie. To wszystko. Kurt, co jest?  
„Jak mogłem być takim idiotą? Ucieczka niczego nie rozwiązuje. A ja byłem na tyle głupi, by sądzić, że ze mną będzie inaczej." – myślałem gorączkowo. „Z drugiej strony, jak niby miał mnie dopaść? Wystarczy, że nie będę sam wychodził z domu i nic mi nie grozi." Mimo, że sam się oszukiwałem, poczułem się trochę lepiej. Wiedziałem jednak, że jak tylko stąd wyjdę, znowu zacznę panikować. Postanowiłem zmienić temat.  
- Zostawmy to.  
- Ale…  
- Słyszałem o waszym zadaniu. – przerwałem jej ignorując podejrzliwe i zmartwione spojrzenia, które mi rzucała. Plotłem nieco bezsensownie. - Cóż, temat „Żal z powodu odejścia" udowadnia, że lekcje pana Schue charakteryzuje niesamowita wręcz powtarzalność, ale jestem przekonany, że zaśpiewałaś coś nieziemskiego.  
Mercedes zmarszczyła brwi.  
- O czym ty gadasz?  
Lekko zdezorientowany wyjaśniłem:  
- Niedawno była u mnie Quinn. Poprosiła mnie o pomoc w wyborze piosenki i mówiła, że taki jest temat.  
Wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
- Jasne, dostaliśmy temat. Z tym, że brzmiał on „Sunshine". Skąd… - zamyśliła się. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. – No tak… Teraz to ma sens.  
- Co ma sens?  
- A, przecież ty nie wiesz! Kolejny chórowy dramat. Sam i Quinn zerwali.

***  
Postanowiłem nie wracać dzisiaj do internatu. Zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami, atak paniki powrócił, gdy tylko pożegnałem się z Mercedes. Nie byłem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, jak o liście ciążącym mi w kieszeni. Wydawałem bliżej nieartykułowane odgłosu przy każdym szeleście, kuliłem się przechodząc koło ciemnych zakątków. Miałem wrażenie, że z każdej strony obserwują mnie małe, obrzydliwe oczka Karofsky'ego. Nie wiem, jakim cudem doczołgałem się do domu. Kiedy tylko się tam znalazłem, przemknąłem cicho do pokoju. Osunąłem się po ścianie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie miałem nawet siły, by doczołgać się do łóżka. Położyłem się na podłodze i cicho łkając błagałem o sen. Miałem wrażenie, że ktoś wyrywa mi serce kawałek po kawałku, a z każdym spazmem ból się pogarszał. Krzyczałem bezgłośnie nie mogąc się uspokoić. Słony smak łez wysuszał mi gardło i powodował mdłości. Rozbolała mnie głowa, jak zawsze gdy wpadałem w histerię. Szlochałem w brudną podłogę przyciskając kolana do brzucha. Dreszcze przechodziły przez całe moje ciało, włosy przykleiły się do mokrego od potu czoła. Zagryzłem wargi tak mocno, że poczułem na języku żelazny smak krwi. W końcu nie wytrzymałem – nie mogąc już płakać zacząłem krzyczeć. Nie potrafiłem przestać, wtuliłem więc twarz w rękaw zagłuszając nieco dźwięk. Aż wreszcie poczułem, że podłoga, na której leżę robi coraz wygodniejsza, coraz mniej do mnie docierało. Osunąłem się w objęcia Morfeusza, który w moich snach miał paskudną twarz Karofsky'ego.

_Z perspektywy Blaine'a._  
Po pierwszej lekcji tradycyjnie udałem się pod klasę Kurta. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie znalazłem go tam. Zapytałem jednego z jego kolegów czy nie wie czasem, gdzie się znajduje, ale ten powiedział, że Kurt nie przyszedł dzisiaj do szkoły. Nie, nie znał powodu. Miałem mętlik w głowie. Nigdy nie należałem do ludzi, którzy łatwo ulegają emocjom, jednakże nieobecność Kurta nieco mnie zaniepokoiła. Po raz pierwszy od dawna, nie mogłem skoncentrować się na lekcjach, więc z ulgą przywitałem koniec ostatniej. Po przemyśleniu całej sytuacji, postanowiłem popytać w internacie. Zawahałem się jednak. „A co jeżeli przesadzam? Może po prostu zachorował?". Postanowiłem się jednak upewnić, ale w internacie nikt nie był w stanie udzielić mi informacji. Dowiedziałem się jedynie, że nie wrócił na noc, co tylko pogłębiło mój niepokój. Zabrakło mi pomysłów. Postanowiłem odetchnąć trochę świeżym powietrzem, wyszedłem więc na zewnątrz i usiadłem na jednej z ławek. Nagle mnie olśniło. Miałem przecież numer do najlepszej przyjaciółki Kurta. Na pewno znała adres jego rodziców. Wyciągnąłem telefon i wyszukałem odpowiedni numer.

***  
_Z perspektywy Kurta._  
Znacie to uczucie, kiedy zaraz po przebudzeniu, nie pamiętacie poprzedniego dnia? Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku. Jednakże już po kilku sekundach problemy znów przygniatają wasze barki przygważdżając do łóżka. Tak też było ze mną.  
Kiedy się obudziłem, szybko zrozumiałem, że ktoś musiał mnie przenieść. Nie miałem pojęcia jak długo spałem. Nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać, postanowiłem więc udawać, że śpię. Po chwili jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła, uchyliłem nieco powieki. Ku mojej uldze, byłem sam.  
Ostrożnie wstałem z łóżka. Nie chciałem myśleć, nie chciałem czuć. Włączyłem po cichu płytę od Blaine'a i znów się położyłem. Wydawało mi się, że zasnąłem jeszcze zanim moja głowa uderzyła w poduszkę. Osunąłem się w nicość.  
Gdy znów się przebudziłem, poczułem czyjąś dłoń troskliwie, ale nieco nieśmiało gładzącą mnie po włosach. Po otworzeniu oczu zobaczyłem Carol. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Usiadłem i otworzyłem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała mi.  
- Nie musisz nic mówić. Wiem, że w takich chwilach nie ma się ochoty na rozmowy.  
Patrzyłem na nią bezmyślnie. I wtedy poczułem, że dłużej nie wytrzymam. Rozpłakałem się histerycznie łkając. Miałem wrażenie, że do moich płuc dociera zbyt mało powietrza, co chwila zaciągałem się nim łapczywie. Nic już nie widziałem, nic nie słyszałem. Carol przytuliła mnie nic nie mówiąc. Zrozumiałem, że również płacze. Po raz pierwszy do bardzo dawna poczułem, że mam mamę.

***  
Otworzyłem oczy. Carol już nie było, zostawiła mi tylko kubek z wystygłą już herbatą. Po chwili zrozumiałem, co mnie obudziło. Z góry dochodziły odgłosy kłótni – uniesiony głos ojca niósł się po całym domu. Co chwila odzywał się również jakiś spokojny głos, który starał się coś wytłumaczyć. W końcu ojciec jakby się uspokoił. Usiadłem na łóżku nic nie rozumiejąc. Usłyszałem kroki, a następnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.  
Blaine.  
Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Jak zwykle był uosobieniem spokoju.  
Wiedziałem, że wyglądam okropnie – miałem pogniecione ubranie, potargane włosy i rzęsy zlepione od łez. Blaine usiadł koło mnie tradycyjnie zachowując dystans. Nie stykaliśmy się nawet ramionami. Po chwili przerwał ciszę:  
- Twój ojciec myślał, że ja ci to zrobiłem. Chwilę zajęło mi przekonanie go, żeby nie zabijał mnie nożem kuchennym.  
Nic nie powiedziałem.  
- Nawet nie wiesz jak cieszę się, że masz kogoś takiego. Kogoś, kto zawsze będzie stał za tobą murem, nieważne, co zrobisz.  
Przyglądał mi się uważnie. Po chwili poczułem, jak zaczyna udzielać mi się jego spokój. Wciąż jednak milczałem.  
- Ale niektórych rzeczy nie mówi się rodzicom, prawda? - kontynuował. – Nawet, a raczej zwłaszcza, tym, których kocha się bardziej niż własne życie.  
Wiedział, że uspokaja mnie jego głos. Cierpliwie czekał aż zacznę mówić.  
W końcu coś we mnie pękło. Zaczął wylewać się ze mnie potok słów, nawet nie wiedziałem czy to, co mówię ma jakikolwiek sens. Nie musiało. Blaine był dla mnie nie tylko przyjacielem, był także terapeutą. Przed nikim nie otwierałem się tak jak przed nim.  
A on po prostu siedział przy mnie słuchając mojej nieskładnej paplaniny. Nic nie mówił, od czasu do czasu kiwał tylko głową. Chciałem, żeby powiedział, że przesadzam. Że to tylko list, że nic złego mi się nie stanie. Ale w tamtej chwili obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to było coś więcej. Te kilka słów na kartce papieru miało na długi czas zburzyć mój spokój i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. List Karofsky'ego przyniósł wspomnienia dawnego terroru, sprawił, że znów zacząłem bać się własnego cienia.  
Blaine nie musiał nic mówić. Nie miało to znaczenia. Po raz pierwszy poczułem radość z tego dystansu, który był niemal namacalny w naszych relacjach. Bo w tamtej chwili nie potrzebowałem chłopaka, nie potrzebowałem flirtu. Potrzebowałem zrozumienia i… przyjaciela.


	4. Chapter 4

Siedziałem przy biurku przeglądając kolekcję nut. Nie szukałem niczego konkretnego, chciałem tylko, by chwyciło mnie za serce. Dawno już nie śpiewałem niczego, ot tak dla siebie, by uwolnić emocje. Brakowało mi tego. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Nie odwróciłem się. Poczułem czyjś oddech na karku, a następnie delikatny pocałunek we włosach. Przymknąłem oczy.  
- Blaine – wyszeptałem odwracając się powoli.  
- Pudło – usłyszałem znajomy głos.  
Krzyknąłem.  
Obudziłem się zlany potem w pokoju w internacie. Był to jeden z tych snów o Karofskym, które dręczyły mnie już od jakiegoś czasu. Wstałem z łóżka i udałem się do łazienki, by przemyć twarz wodą. Wcześniej jednak zerknąłem na zegarek – była czwarta trzydzieści dwa.  
Wiedziałem, że już nie zasnę, nie wróciłem więc do łóżka. Zapaliłem lampkę nocną i sięgnąłem po Vouge'a, którego nie zdążyłem nawet w całości przejrzeć. Zamyśliłem się. Wcześniej nigdy bym sobie na coś takiego nie pozwolił. Zaskoczyło mnie jak szybko i łatwo system wartości człowieka ulega zmianie. Każdego dnia moja potrzeba wyróżniania się coraz bardziej malała, nie doskwierało mi już tak bardzo śpiewanie w chórkach. Wynikało to z tego, że zwyczajnie czułem się częścią drużyny. Zrozumiałem, że Warblersi nie odbierali mi możliwości do popisywania się, śpiewać przecież mogłem zawsze i wszędzie. Uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli. Blaine obiecał, że kiedyś się przyzwyczaję – jak zwykle miał rację. The Warblers sprawiali, że każdy czuł się częścią zespołu, każdy był potrzebny. Jak to kiedyś powiedziała Rachel? „Bycie częścią czegoś wyjątkowego, czyni cię wyjątkowym." Mimo swojej irytującej osobowości, miała swoje momenty. Poza tym naprawdę zaczynałem ją lubić, nie tylko ze względu na Finna. Musiałem przyznać, że wiele nas łączyło poza… no cóż, wyczuciem stylu. Czekałem na odpowiedni moment, żeby przewrócić jej garderobę do góry nogami. Zaraz po śpiewie i irytowaniu innych, jej największym talentem było łączenie ubrań w taki sposób, że jednocześnie wyglądała jak Dorotka z „Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz" i tancerka z klubu Go-Go. Nie wiedziałem czy rewolucjonizując jej garderobę oddałbym przysługę Rachel, sobie czy Nowym Kierunkom – czasami od patrzenia na nią bolały mnie oczy. Wciąż jednak czekałem, wiedząc, że osoby takie jak ona tak łatwo przekonać do zmiany stylu, jak księży do homoseksualistów. Poza tym miałem wobec niej dług wdzięczności, nie mogłem o tym zapomnieć. Postanowiłem jej pomóc.  
Wiedziałem jak bardzo cierpi z powodu rozstania z Finnem, znałem też ich stanowiska w tej sprawie. Ciężko mi było spojrzeć na całą tę sprawę obiektywnie, wina leżała po części po każdej stronie. Nie negowałem tego, że to, co zrobiła Rachel było złe, czułem jednak, że muszę się za nią wstawić, czego normalnie nigdy bym nie zrobił - mimo, że ją lubiłem, wciąż trzeba było czegoś więcej, żebym bezinteresownie jej pomógł. Ale dług to dług.  
Zaraz po lekcjach udałem się do domu, żeby zrealizować swój plan. Finn leżał na kanapie oglądając w telewizji jakiś mecz.  
- Cześć – ruchem głowy wskazałem na telewizor. – Coś ważnego?  
- Nie, powtórka.  
- Świetnie. – powiedziałem siadając w fotelu. - Chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.  
- Sprawy z Blainem o mały włos nie zaszły za daleko i nie wiesz, co z tym zrobić?  
Zaczerwieniłem się i wymamrotałem:  
- Nie jesteśmy razem.  
- Och.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
- W każdym razie… - powiedziałem decydując się na wybaczenie Finnowi jego małego faux pas. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o Rachel.  
Poderwał się z kanapy wyraźnie zły. Mimowolnie podskoczyłem nie spodziewając się tak nerwowej reakcji.  
- Nie będę o tym z tobą rozmawiał! Nawet nie namawiaj mnie, żebym jej wybaczył, bo wierz mi, nie jesteś pierwszy! Nie sądziłem, że ciebie też uda jej się przekabacić na swoją stronę! Ale cóż, nie powinienem być zdziwiony. Ma wrodzony talent do zdobywania tego, czego chce. Poza tym jest…  
- …irytująca, egocentryczna, infantylna, przemądrzała i nie ma wyczucia. – dokończyłem spokojnie. – To cechy ludzi, którzy mają talent i doskonale zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Tobie tych cech brakuje, uzupełniacie się więc wzajemnie. Pod tym względem byliście dobrą parą. Dodatkowo, czego by o niej nie powiedzieć, zależało jej na tobie. I to się chyba nie zmieniło.  
- Kurt, zastanów się nad tym co mówisz! Gdyby jej na mnie zależało, nie zrobiłaby mi takiego świństwa. Wiedziała, że jestem wyczulony na tym punkcie, jak bardzo zdrada mnie zaboli, więc wycelowała w sam środek tarczy! Chciała mi sprawić ból i udało jej się. Dałem ciała nie mówiąc jej o Santanie, rozumiem, miała prawo być wściekła. Ale kto robi takie rzeczy? Nie mogła lepiej pokazać, że wciąż bardziej zależy jej na sobie niż na własnym chłopaku! Może jestem głupi, ale nawet ja to widzę.  
Zabrakło mi argumentów. Poczekałem aż Finn się nieco uspokoi, a kiedy znów usiadł na kanapę, powiedziałem:  
- Zrozum, Rachel jest jedynaczką. Każdego dnia wmawiano jej, że jest ważna, utalentowana i może osiągnąć wszystko. Ale potem okazało się, że to nie takie proste. Nigdy nie była lubiana, nauczyła się więc walczyć o swoje. Mogła polegać tylko na sobie i swoim talencie. Nie możesz oczekiwać, że zmieni się z dnia na dzień. Te cechy są w niej zbyt głęboko zakorzenione.  
Finn nic nie powiedział, więc kontynuowałem:  
- Słuchaj, nikt nie każe ci być z nią na siłę. To, co zrobiła było dziecinne i rozumiem, że ciężko ci przebywać z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu. Ale daj jej czas, nie przekreślaj tego. Zrozumiała jak złe było to, co zrobiła, kto wie, może w końcu zastanowi się nad swoją osobowością. Nie widzisz jak wiele się w niej zmieniło odkąd zostaliście parą? Stała się troskliwsza, zaczęła zauważać innych. Kiedy byłem prześladowany, bezinteresownie mnie broniła i nigdy jej tego nie zapomnę. Pomyśl o tym jaka Rachel była, a jaka jest teraz. Potem decyduj już sam.  
Wstałem i skierowałem się do drzwi.  
- Kurt, poczekaj.  
Odwróciłem się. Finn był wyraźnie spokojniejszy, na jego twarzy nie było śladu gniewu.  
- Czy ktoś już ci mówił, jak bardzo zmieniłeś się w Dalton? Tęsknimy za tobą, ale… chyba dobrze, że tam trafiłeś.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- Jeszcze jedno – powiedział Finn. - Przepraszam za swoje zachowanie. Rachel to dla mnie ciężki temat. I... Jeśli to nie za dużo, mam do ciebie prośbę.  
- Dobrze trafiłeś, gratulacje. Ostatnio jestem jak chodząca fundacja charytatywna. Wymyśliłem już nawet nazwę „Kurtowe pogotowie psychologiczne pod wezwaniem Christiana Diora." Więc… Czym mogę służyć?  
Wskazał ręką miejsce obok siebie.  
- Może lepiej usiądź.

***  
_Finn's POV._  
Kiedy wszedłem do sali, wszyscy już siedzieli. Tradycyjnie udałem, że nie zauważam wzroku Rachel i usiadłem obok Mercedes, która już od pewnego czasu przestała witać mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem i uniesionymi brwiami. Chwilę po mnie do sali wpadł pan Schue. Klasnął w ręce i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Pomyślałem, że dzisiaj zrobimy sobie lżejszą lekcję, odłóżmy na moment ustalanie repertuaru na zawody. Ostatnio dość ciężko pracowaliśmy, należy wam się wypoczynek. A więc! Waszym zadaniem było przygotowanie piosenki związanej z tematem „Niebo". Ktoś chce się pochwalić?  
Uniosłem rękę.  
- Chyba mam coś takiego, panie Schue.  
- Zapraszamy, Finn.  
Wstałem czując na sobie wzrok Rachel, który uparcie ignorowałem. Podałem zespołowi nuty i powiedziałem, żeby chwilkę poczekali. Stanąłem na środku sali.  
- Więc… - zacząłem niezręcznie. - Przygotowałem mały mash-up.  
Zobaczyłem lekkie zdziwienie na twarzach członków chóru. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.  
– Ale miałem małą pomoc. – dodałem szybko. - Można by pomyśleć, że dwóch tak różnych piosenek nie da się połączyć. Pozornie tak też wyglądają moje relacje z tą osobą. Tak więc… Chcielibyśmy zaśpiewać to, co udało nam się wymyślić.  
Rozległy się dźwięki muzyki.  
- _Got a picture of your house and you're standing by the door._ – zacząłem. -_ It's black and white and faded and it's looking pretty worn…_  
- _And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak..._ – na dźwięk tego głosu wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy. Kurt wszedł do sali uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.  
- _See the factory that I worked silhouetted in the back. The memories are grey but man they're really coming back._ – zaśpiewałem.  
- _Oh… I love to climb a mountain and to reach the highest peak. But it doesn't thrill me half as much as dancing cheek to cheek._  
Dołączyłem się do niego i wspólnie zaśpiewaliśmy.  
- _Heaven isn't too far away, closer to it every day. And I seem to find the happiness I seek._  
- _No matter what your friends might say…_  
- _When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek._  
- _Oh.. I love to go out fishing in a river, or a creek…_  
- _But I don't enjoy it half as much as dancing cheek to cheek._  
Część osób bujała się w rytm muzyki machając rękami z telefonami zamiast zapalniczek. Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- _Now the lights are going out… along the boulevard. The memories come rushing back and it makes it pretty hard…_  
Kurt uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko i zaśpiewał:  
- _Heaven… I'm in heaven and the cares that hung around me through the week seem to vanish... Like a gamblers lucky streak._  
- _Heaven… I'm in heaven…_  
- _No matter what your friends might say… __We'll find a way._  
Muzyka się urwała. Wszyscy patrzyli na nas oniemiali, tylko pan Schuester uśmiechał się szeroko. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, jednak już po chwili wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Mercedes podbiegła do Kurta i przytuliła go mocno. Wkrótce dołączyła do niej reszta żeńskiej części New Directions, chłopaki zaś poklepywali go po plecach. Wszyscy przekrzykiwali się wzajemnie, opowiadali coś bez składu i ładu. Kiedy w końcu usiedli, pan Schuester ponownie wyszedł na środek sali.  
- Kurt, miło powitać nam cię ponownie. Mamy rozumieć, że wracasz na stałe?  
- Nie, to tylko gościnny występ. – uśmiechnął się z lekkim zakłopotaniem, co uświadomiło mi jak bardzo się zmienił. Z wyrazów twarzy reszty grupy, wyczytałem, że nie tylko ja to zauważyłem.  
- Cóż, wiedz, że zawsze będziesz tu mile widziany. Czy to jako konkurencja czy jako członek, zawsze powitamy cię z otwartymi ramionami.  
Kurt podziękował mu skinieniem głowy. Oczywiście nie było mowy o żadnym śpiewaniu. Jego wizyta niesamowicie podniosła nas wszystkich na duchu, a od czasu remisu z The Warblers było nam to potrzebne. Naprawdę baliśmy się nadchodzących zawodów, a wizyta dawnego przyjaciela była rzeczą, która znów rozbudziła radość i nadzieję w naszych sercach. Wiedzieliśmy, że choćby nie wiem co, będziemy kibicować jego drużynie.  
Czas zleciał bardzo szybko, rozmowom nie było końca. Ciężko więc było się rozstać. Odprowadziłem Kurta pod sam internat. Od całej historii z Karofskym wolałem mieć na niego oko.

***  
_Kurt's POV._  
Wróciłem do pokoju czując, że nic ani nikt nie odbierze mi już tego szczęścia. Rzuciłem torbę na łóżko nucąc coś wesoło pod nosem. I nagle cała ta radość uszła ze mnie jak z przebitego balonika. Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś tu był. Rozejrzałem się, ale nic nie zwróciło mojej uwagi. Coś jednak było nie tak. Oparłem się ręką o biurko. Mój wzrok padł na stojący na nim niewielki przedmiot. Zamarłem zakrywając drżącą ręką usta, a następnie nie mogąc ustać na nogach osunąłem się na podłogę ogłuszony przez bicie własnego serca.  
Tuż obok moich podręczników stała figurka przedstawiająca młodą parę. Ta sama, którą Karofsky zabrał mi jakiś czas wcześniej.


	5. Chapter 5

- Kurt…  
- Nie.  
- Zrozum…  
- Nie.  
- Nie masz wyjścia, to zabrnęło za daleko.  
- Powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobię.  
Mercedes patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Otworzyła usta, żeby jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała zaciskając wargi.  
Był czwartkowy wieczór. Siedziałem na łóżku Mercedes podciągając kolana pod brodę, ona zaś patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem słuchając mojej relacji. Musiałem komuś powiedzieć o włamaniu, a z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałem o tym rozmawiać z Blainem. Z jednej strony był jedyną osobą, która znała całą prawdę o Karofskym, z drugiej zaś nie chciałem znów obarczać go moimi problemami. Cóż, może nie o to chodziło, w końcu nigdy wcześniej nie miałem z tym problemu. Tak naprawdę powodem było to, że coraz mocniej dusiłem w sobie uczucie do niego i bałem się, że kiedy raz się przed nim otworzę, powiem parę słów za dużo. Dwa słowa w zasadzie. A na to nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, zbyt dużo znaczyła dla mnie nasza przyjaźń.  
- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz tego gdzieś zgłosić – powiedziała Mercedes przerywając ciszę. – To już nie jest szkolny terror. List z pogróżkami, teraz ta figurka… Nie sądzisz, że to zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli?  
Uparcie milczałem.  
- Kurt, coś jest nie tak, czuję to. Czegoś mi nie mówisz, prawda? Jest powód, dla którego siedzisz bezczynnie i pozwalasz się terroryzować.  
Nic nie powiedziałem. Nawet nie mrugnąłem.  
- Ukrywasz coś, prawda?  
Zamknąłem oczy.  
- Proszę, przestań drążyć. – wyszeptałem błagalnie. – Nie mieszaj się do tego, to nie twoja sprawa.  
Wiedziałem, że często to mówię i wiedziałem jak bardzo ją to denerwowało. Dlatego też nie otwierałem oczu czekając na wybuch. Nic takiego jednak nie nadeszło. Kiedy podniosłem powieki, zobaczyłem, że Mercedes ma zaciśnięte wargi. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby zachowywała się w ten sposób. Zawsze reagowała gniewem dając upust swojemu ognistemu temperamentowi. Teraz jej twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji – ani wściekłości, ani nawet smutku. Czysta kartka. Zrozumiałem jak bardzo ją zraniłem tymi słowami.  
- Przepraszam, nie to miałem na myśli…  
- Nie przepraszaj. – powiedziała cicho. – Nie masz do mnie pełnego zaufania, trudno. Zastanawia mnie tylko czy zawsze tak było, czy to sprawa tego, że tak bardzo się od siebie oddaliliśmy. Nie chcę ci robić wyrzutów, naprawdę. Po prostu… co się z nami stało, Kurt?  
Zamilkła. Nie miałem pojęcia, co zrobić. Tak bardzo chciałem ją przytulić, opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim, sprawić by była szczęśliwa, by znów mi zaufała. Ale nie mogłem. Nie mogłem rozporządzać cudzą tajemnicą, nawet jeżeli należała do Karofsky'ego. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że się go bałem, po prostu… Nie mogłem tego zrobić.  
Podszedłem do niej i pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy. Zero reakcji.  
- Kiedyś, kiedy to wszystko się skończy… O wszystkim ci opowiem. Obiecuję.  
Skierowałem się w stronę drzwi czując, że jeśli zaraz nie wyjdę, zacznę płakać.  
- Kurt…  
Odwróciłem się.  
- Będę czekać.  
Posłałem jej uśmiech pełen wdzięczności i zostawiłem ją samą.

***  
Wracałem do internatu z duszą na ramieniu. Zaczynałem wpadać w paranoję. Nie mogłem pozbyć się obsesyjnej myśli, że Karofsky tu był, być może postawił stopę w tym samym miejscu, co ja. Przerażało mnie to, a jednocześnie napawało obrzydzeniem. Karofsky pozbawił mnie jedynego miejsca, gdzie czułem się bezpiecznie, miejsca, które dotychczas symbolizowało uwolnienie się od jego terroru. Zawsze byłem racjonalistą, ale w jakiś sposób wierzyłem, że mój prześladowca może wejść wszędzie, posądzałem go niemal o nadnaturalne zdolności. Oczyma wyobraźni widziałem jak wynurza się ciemności z obrzydliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Wszedłem do pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi z zamiarem odpowiedzenia sobie na pytanie „Co powinienem zrobić"?

***  
Blaine's POV  
- Kurt, wiem, że tam jesteś!  
Stukałem w drzwi jego pokoju od jakichś pięciu minut. Zero odzewu. Nie słyszałem nawet szmeru. Opierając się czołem o drzwi westchnąłem i przymknąłem oczy.  
Trudno. Zdenerwowany postanowiłem złamać wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania i bezceremonialnie wszedłem do pokoju.  
- Kurt, unikasz mnie od kilku dni, co…  
Przerwałem dojrzawszy wyraz jego twarzy. Ściślej mówiąc, nie mogło być mowy o wyrazie. Kurt patrzył tępo w przestrzeń zdając się nie zauważać nikogo i niczego. Podszedłem bliżej.  
- Kurt…  
Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu i potrząsnąłem nim lekko. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i zamarłem. Taki wzrok widziałem tylko raz w życiu, kiedy byłem z tatą na spacerze w lesie i zobaczyliśmy zranioną sarnę. Z tym, że w oczach Kurta było więcej strachu i coś… coś, co przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze.  
- Kurt, co…  
Wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że się trzęsie. Gdyby nie to, pomyślałbym, że wpadł w katatonię.  
Nagle mnie olśniło. Kurt wcale nie wpatrywał się w ścianę.  
Podążyłem za jego wzrokiem. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem wszechogarniającą mnie furię, chęć zemsty. Zacisnąłem wargi.  
Jedyne okno w pokoju zakrywał napis:

TO DOPIERO POCZĄTEK

Bez słowa wstałem i zabrałem się do mycia szyby. Wiedziałem, że być może nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ale musiałem zrobić wszystko, by wyciągnąć Kurta z tego koszmaru. Nie chciałem by na to patrzył. Przez cały ten czas nie reagował. Zastanawiałem się czy w ogóle wie, że jestem w pokoju. Zawzięcie szorowałem okno starając się uspokoić i oczyścić umysł. W chwili kiedy zobaczyłem napis, cały mój racjonalizm odpłynął zostawiając jedynie furię. To ja poradziłem Kurtowi, żeby nie wydawał Karofsky'ego. Ja kazałem mu się postawić. To wszystko moja wina.  
Kiedy skończyłem spojrzałem na niego. Patrzył na mnie, co uznałem za dobry znak, wciąż jednak się nie odzywał. Wtedy zauważyłem, że trzyma coś w zaciśniętej ręce. Przykucnąłem przy nim i delikatnie wyjąłem mu przedmiot z dłoni. Nie protestował. Okazało się, że trzymał niewielką figurkę przedstawiającą młodą parę. Na białej sukni kobiety zobaczyłem czerwone ślady krwi. Zrozumiałem, że mimo tego, że Kurt tak mocno ją trzymał, nie odczuwał bólu. A może właśnie odczuwał? Poszedłem do łazienki i znalazłem niewielką apteczkę. Ostrożnie przemyłem zranioną dłoń i założyłem opatrunek. Kiedy uniosłem wzrok spostrzegłem, że Kurt nie spuszcza ze mnie oczu. Ulżyło mi, gdy zobaczyłem, że powoli dochodzi do siebie.  
Nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Zbyt wiele emocji gromadziło się teraz w moim sercu. Usiadłem obok niego na łóżku i delikatnie przytuliłem. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy byliśmy ze sobą tak blisko, ale było to tak naturalne, że czułem, jakbyśmy siedzieli tak od początku świata.  
Chciałem, żeby się rozpłakał. Chciałem, żeby dał upust wszystkim tym uczuciom. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Po chwili zaczął oddychać bardziej stabilnie, zrozumiałem, że śpi.  
Trzymałem go w ramionach aż do świtu. Przez cały czas nie zostało wypowiedziane ani jedno słowo. Sam nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem.  
Gdy otworzyłem oczy, Kurt już nie spał. Wydawał się być zamyślony.  
- Kiedy się obudziłeś? – zapytałem zaniepokojony. Wciąż nie wypuszczałem go z objęć.  
- On tu był – powiedział cicho ignorując moje pytanie. – To znaczy… Zastałem go tu, kiedy wszedłem do pokoju. Zdążył już napisać na szybie wiadomość, zbierał się do wyjścia.  
Zamilkł.  
- Czy… on cię zranił? – spytałem ledwo panując nad głosem. „Spokojnie, Blaine." – powiedziałem do siebie. Musiałem być opanowany, takiego mnie potrzebował.  
Kurt pokręcił głową.  
- Był zszokowany tak samo jak ja. Nic nie mówił, tylko… patrzył na mnie.  
- Tylko? Kurt, kiedy tu wszedłem wyglądałeś… - zabrakło mi słów. Przełknąłem ślinę. – Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu stał, a następnie zostawił cię w spokoju.  
- Bo tak nie było.  
Przestraszyłem się. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że głos Kurta nie wyraża żadnych emocji, a to nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Chwyciłem jego dłoń.  
- Więc…?  
Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Kurt spojrzał mi w oczy.  
- Powiedział, że ojciec wyrzucił go z domu.  
Zatkało mnie. W końcu wykrztusiłem:  
- Co… Jak… dlaczego?  
- Ktoś powiedział mu… o naszym pocałunku.  
Wytrzeszczyłem oczy.  
- Kurt wiesz, że ja nigdy…  
- Wiem – przerwał mi.  
- Więc skąd…  
Zobaczyłem coś dziwnego w jego oczach. Coś ukrywał.  
- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.  
Westchnąłem.  
- Nie chcę naciskać, ale… Jest coś o czym nie wiem, prawda?  
Milczenie.  
- Czy mówiłeś komuś poza mną o tym… co naprawdę się wydarzyło między tobą a Karofskym?  
Kurt zacisnął powieki. Chwilę zajęło mu złożenie w miarę składnej wypowiedzi.  
- Powiedziałem Carol. Tamtego wieczoru, kiedy dostałem list od Karofsky'ego. Musiałem komuś powiedzieć, czułem, że zwariuję… I, i…  
- Myślisz, że ona…  
- Nie wiem. Ale jeśli tak… To wszystko moja wina – wyszeptał Kurt ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, obaj pogrążeni we własnych myślach.  
- Kurt, po pierwsze nie masz pewności… Po drugie, nie mogłeś wiedzieć jak sprawy się potoczą ani jak zareaguje jego ojciec. Po trzecie, nie widzisz w tym wszystkim dobrej strony?  
Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z lekką irytacją.  
- A jest taka?  
Westchnąłem.  
- Gdyby Karofsky miał zrobić ci krzywdę, zrobiłby to. Coś jednak go powstrzymało. Wszystko to… list, figurka, napis na szybie… Wszystko to miało za zadanie cię wystraszyć – nie wyrządzić krzywdę.  
Kurt zaczynał rozumieć.  
- Myślisz, że… to koniec?  
Skinąłem głową zamyślony.  
- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał patrząc na mnie jak na człowieka, który zna wszystkie odpowiedzi. – Jeśli uważa, że to wszystko moja wina, to… dlaczego nie szuka zemsty?  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz. Kiedy spałeś cały czas zastanawiałem się, co ci powiedzieć. Jak podnieść cię na duchu, jak cię przekonać… I sam nie wiem… Może jesteś mu potrzebny? Jesteś jedynym gejem jakiego zna i podczas gdy on zdecydował się ukrywać w szafie, ty byłeś dumny ze swojej odmienności. Właśnie dlatego cię dręczył – irytowała go twoja otwartość, bo sam nie miał odwagi, by wyznać światu prawdę. Ale jednocześnie… Dawałeś mu odwagę. On cię potrzebuje. Dlatego właśnie nic ci nie zrobi.  
Kurt nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Podziękował mi jednak za słowa otuchy i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach.

***  
Kurt's POV  
Powiedziałem Blainowi, że może mnie spokojnie zostawić samego, nie chciał jednak o tym słyszeć. Rozmawialiśmy więc o wszystkim, co przyszło nam do głowy, starannie omijając temat Karofsky'ego. W zasadzie, nie był to jedyny temat, którego nie poruszaliśmy. Blaine zawsze unikał dyskusji o swojej rodzinie – nie wiedziałem czy ma rodzeństwo, jak dogaduje się z rodzicami czy… jak zareagowali na wieść o jego orientacji. Nie chciałem jednak naciskać, pozwoliłem więc Blainowi mówić o czym chciał. Opowiadał mi o filmach, które lubił, książkach, które zmieniły jego osobowość, musicalach, które chciałby zobaczyć. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, szybko więc zrozumieliśmy, że tak naprawdę nie ma sensu znów o tym wszystkim dyskutować. Siedzieliśmy więc w ciszy ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Blaine nie trzymał mnie już w swoich ramionach, wróciliśmy do stałego dystansu.  
Po pewnym czasie przerwał milczenie.  
- Mogę Cię o coś zapytać? - spytał nie odrywając wzroku od ściany. - Tylko nie zrozum mnie źle.  
Spojrzałem na niego zaintrygowany. Odwrócił głowę i nasze oczy się spotkały. Jak zwykle nie mogłem z nich nic odczytać. Poczułem jednak delikatne mrowienie, coś jakby iskierki prądu. Odwróciłem gwałtownie wzrok, wiedząc, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, zawszę piszczeć jak dziewczyna, albo co gorsza, rzucę się na niego. Mimo wszystkich emocji, które teraz odczuwałem, Blaine wciąż trzymał mnie pod swoim urokiem.  
- O co tylko chcesz. – powiedziałem od razu tego żałując. Co jeśli zada mi pytanie, na które nie będę mógł odpowiedzieć? Kłamać? Zemdleć? Udać zawał? Musiałem się uspokoić. „Jak tak dalej pójdzie nie będę musiał niczego udawać" – pomyślałem.  
Blaine milczał najwidoczniej zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, o co miał mnie zapytać.  
- Więc… - zaczął i znowu spojrzał mi w oczy. Zobaczyłem w nich troskę. – Ostatnio ciągle mnie unikałeś, właściwie dlatego tu dzisiaj… wczoraj przyszedłem. Jesteś na mnie zły? Coś się stało?  
Zaskoczył mnie. Mimo wszystko nie sądziłem, że cokolwiek zauważył.  
- Nic mi nie jest - powiedziałem jak coś wyuczonego i znów odwróciłem wzrok.  
- Jasne – westchnął. - Proszę, powiedz, co się dzieje.  
Zamyśliłem się wykorzystując ten czas na mentalne przygotowanie się do tego, co miało się za chwilę wydarzyć.  
- To nie tak, że jestem na ciebie zły – powiedziałem powoli udając zainteresowanie butami. Czułem na sobie wzrok Blaine'a mając wrażenie, że zaraz zapali mi się od niego skóra. Nie było to jednak niekomfortowe uczucie. Pomyślałem, że gdybym teraz faktycznie spłonął, byłaby to najprzyjemniejsza śmierć na ziemi. – To… skomplikowane. Nie wiem czy chcesz tego słuchać.  
Uważnie słuchał tego, czego mówię. Uśmiechem zachęcił mnie bym kontynuował. Westchnąłem. „Odwagi, Kurt."  
- Chodzi o to, że… Od początku naszej znajomości, non stop proszę cię o radę. Gdyby ktoś mnie zapytał o pierwsze słowo, które przychodzi mi do głowy, kiedy myślę o tobie, tym słowem nie byłoby „przyjaciel." „Mentor, terapeuta". To bardziej odpowiednie wyrazy.  
Blaine roześmiał się cicho.  
- A więc w końcu porozmawiamy o tym wielkim słoniu znajdującym się w pokoju?  
Zaczerwieniłem się. Mimo wszystko nie chciałem by rozmowa obrała ten kierunek. Zacisnąłem powieki.  
- W porządku, Kurt. Mów dalej.  
- Więc… Nie chcę, żebyś zrozumiał mnie źle – ciągnąłem nie otwierając oczu, zbyt przerażony tym, co miałem zamiar powiedzieć. – Po prostu… Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty. Kogoś, kto w pełni rozumiałby przez co przechodzę. Nie chcę tego stracić. Boję się, Blaine. Boję się, że jeśli teraz otworzę oczy, ciebie nie będzie. Nie mam na tyle ładnych snów, by wierzyć, że byłeś i jesteś wytworem mojej wyobraźni, po prostu boję się, że pewnego dnia odejdziesz. Dlatego wolę teraz myśleć, że mnie słuchasz niż otworzyć oczy, żeby przekonać się, że dawno wyszedłeś.  
Wsłuchiwałem się w ciszę. Przez chwilę byłem przekonany, że faktycznie jestem sam. Poczułem jednak, jak ktoś chwyta mnie za nadgarstki.  
- Otwórz oczy – usłyszałem ciepły głos Blaine'a. Po tonie, jakim to wypowiedział, wyczułem, że się uśmiecha. Spełniłem jego prośbę. Choć może bardziej był to rozkaz.  
- A teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie – powiedział nie puszczając moich rąk. – Nie mogę ci niczego obiecać. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci, jak będzie wyglądało jutro, nie jestem nawet w stanie przewidzieć następnych pięciu minut. Widzisz, to jest trochę tak jak powiedziałeś… Ja też nie chcę tego stracić. Daj nam czas. Daj nam się ze sobą oswoić, pobyć jeszcze przyjaciółmi. Kiedy obydwaj będziemy w pełni gotowi, wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Nie rezygnujmy z przyjaźni zbyt wcześnie.  
Przesunął palcami po moich nadgarstkach i puścił moje ręce. Uśmiechnął się swoim stałym uprzejmym uśmiechem i zostawił mnie samego.  
W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin doświadczyłem tak wielu emocji, że zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem moje serce jeszcze bije. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Musiałem zbierać się na zajęcia. Wstałem ostrożnie, nie będąc pewnym czy jestem w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Nie kręciło mi się w głowie, co uznałem za dobry znak. Wyciągnąłem z szafy mundurek i poszedłem wziąć prysznic starając się nie myśleć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.


	6. Chapter 6

Dni mijały coraz szybciej. Zbliżały się egzaminy, siedziałem więc w książkach częściej niż zwykle. Czasami towarzyszył mi Blaine, z czego jednak szybko zrezygnował – kiedy był w pobliżu, nie było mowy o nauce. Dyskutowaliśmy o wywiadzie z tą, a to tamtą w najnowszym Vogue'u, naszych ulubionych serialowych parach, albo po prostu o tym jak nam minął dzień. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że plan „Przyjaźń" zaczyna się sprawdzać, co było nie do pomyślenia dla dziewczyn z New Directions. Spotkałem się z nimi pewnego wieczoru czując, że coraz bardziej je zaniedbuję. Zazwyczaj widywałem się tylko z Mercedes, w końcu to za nią tęskniłem najbardziej. Nie mogłem jednak zapomnieć o reszcie.  
Opowiedziałem im o rozmowie z Blainem pomijając część o Karofskym. Wspomniałem jedynie, że byłem smutny, a Blaine był na tyle miły, że został ze mną całą noc. Nie przewidziałem jednak, że to ostatnie zdanie wywoła tak ognistą dyskusję.  
- Usiłujesz nam wmówić, że siedząc przez całą noc z chłopakiem, którego majtki śnią ci się po nocach, prowadziliście tylko słodką rozmową? – spytała Santana unosząc brwi. – Zdążyłabym zaliczyć jego i jeszcze pół internatu.  
- Ja też, gdyby nie to, że rodzice odłączyli mi cały komputer przez złe sprawowanie. – powiedziała Brittany z właściwym sobie urokiem. – Nakryli Kena i Barbie w łóżku i nie chcieli mi uwierzyć, że nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
- Internat, nie Internet, Brit. Nie mam siły komentować reszty. – powiedziała w końcu Santana wywracając oczami. Znów spojrzała na mnie. – Lubisz go, on lubi ciebie. Tak ciężko było rzucić go na łóżko? Nie wmówisz mi, że nie miałeś na to ochoty. Zresztą, Mercedes opowiadała nam jak on na ciebie patrzy. Gapi się na twoje usta, kiedy mówisz. Czego jeszcze potrzebujesz, pierścionka zaręczynowego?  
- Nie chodzi o to, żebyś szedł z nim do łóżka, to nie jest najważniejsze. – powiedziała Mercedes ignorując niedowierzające spojrzenie Santany. – Boję się jednak, że obydwaj możecie przegapić ostatni zjazd z autostrady przyjaźni i krążyć po niej przez wieczność.  
- Dokładnie. Tak było ze mną i Charliem. – westchnęła Rachel, która jak mi się dotychczas wydawało, zdecydowała się na milczenie zbyt zajęta posyłaniem Santanie wrogich spojrzeń. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy. – No co? Aż tak trudno uwierzyć, że miałam przyjaciela, który…  
- TAK. – odpowiedzieliśmy chórem.  
- Nie zgodzę się z dziewczynami. – powiedziała szybko Quinn w obawie, że Rachel zdecyduje się na kontynuowanie historii. Zignorowała jej urażone spojrzenie. – Nie powinno się przyspieszać pewnych rzeczy, a ja jestem chodzącym na to dowodem.  
Uniosłem brwi.  
- Chyba nie chcesz mi wmówić, że jeżeli zacznę chodzić z Blainem, zajdę w ciążę? Bo jestem całkiem pewien, że jedynie Brittany potrzebuje wyjaśnienia jak to wszystko działa.  
Quinn wywróciła oczami.  
- Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Choć… Zabezpieczanie się jest ważne. – powiedziała patrząc na resztę dziewczyn. – I nie wmówicie mi, że to banał.  
- Quinn ma rację. Przypomniał mi się pewien chłopak, z którym całowałam się jakiś czas temu. Jego ojciec też mówił coś o zabezpieczaniu się i alarmie antywłamaniowym. Swoją drogą, tamten gość całkiem nieźle całował. Ciekawe, co się z nim stało…  
Po raz kolejny zapadła cisza, którą zdecydowałem się przerwać.  
- To byłem ja, Brittany.  
- Nie, jestem pewna, że on był chłopakiem.  
Nie wiedziałem czy się obrazić, czy parsknąć śmiechem.  
- Może jednak czekanie nie jest takim złym pomysłem? – spytała dotychczas milcząca Tina. – Wspominałeś, że praktycznie nic nie wiesz o jego przeszłości. Może warto pogrzebać głębiej, bo wiesz… czasami okazuje się, że pod pozorami leży sobie prawda, której nie można znieść. Zapełnij białe plamy na mapie, potem decyduj.  
Zamyśliłem się. Warto było spróbować.

***  
Złapałem Blaine'a zaraz po próbie Warblersów. Pod pretekstem pomocy w pracy domowej poprosiłem go, żeby poszedł ze mną do internatu. Czułem się idiotycznie nie mogąc się oprzeć wrażeniu, że zachowuję się jak dziewczyna, która usiłuje zaciągnąć swojego chłopaka do łóżka.  
Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w moim pokoju, wyciągnąłem podręcznik i wyjaśniłem, o co chodzi. Blaine zamyślił się i tłumaczył mi coś przez chwilę. Praktycznie go nie słuchałem, zbyt zajęty układaniem sobie w myślach tego, o co miałem go zamiar zapytać. Po pewnym czasie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Blaine patrzy na mnie z rozbawieniem. Musiał milczeć już od dłuższego czasu. Wiedział, że myślami jestem daleko. Przeprosiłem go za roztrzepanie.  
- Rozumiem, że teraz przejdziemy do rzeczy? – uniósł brwi. Biorąc pod uwagę niedawną rozmowę z dziewczynami, momentalnie pomyślałem o czymś zupełnie innym. Przeklinając w myślach Santanę, wykrztusiłem:  
- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.  
Blaine roześmiał się.  
- Kurt, masz wiele talentów, ale szpiegowanie i kłamstwo najwyraźniej się do nich nie zaliczają. Powód, dla którego mnie tu zaciągnąłeś nie ma nic wspólnego z pracą domową, prawda?  
Dał mi chwilę na zebranie myśli. W końcu się odezwałem:  
- Chciałbym… Niezręcznie jest mi o to prosić, ale… Muszę wiedzieć i… - Blaine cierpliwie słuchał mojej paplaniny. Nie drgnął mu ani jeden mięsień twarzy. - Znasz moją historię, wiesz o mnie praktycznie wszystko. Martwi mnie, że… ja nie wiem nic o tobie. Chciałbym spytać o parę spraw, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
- Och.  
Tego się nie spodziewałem. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. Potrząsnął głową.  
- Nie, po prostu… Nie tego się spodziewałem.  
„A czego?" – przeszło m przez głowę. Zdusiłem w sobie jednak chęć zgłębienia tematu, bojąc się do czego mogłoby to doprowadzić.  
- Więc… Co chcesz wiedzieć?  
Zamyśliłem się.  
- Chciałbym wiedzieć jak tu trafiłeś. Wspominałeś, że… w dawnej szkole cię prześladowali, że uciekłeś.  
Blaine pokręcił głową.  
- To nie był prawdziwy powód.  
- Więc…?  
- Rodzinny dramat – uśmiechnął się słabo. – Można to tak nazwać.  
Zaczynałem rozumieć. Teraz wszystko nabierało sensu. Przypomniały mi się jego słowa wypowiedziane tamtego wieczoru, kiedy odwiedził mnie w domu. _Nawet nie wiesz jak cieszę się, że masz kogoś takiego. Kogoś, kto zawsze będzie stał za tobą murem, nieważne, co zrobisz._  
- Czy twój ojciec… - zacząłem.  
Blaine pokręcił głową i stanął przy oknie.  
- Nie. Oczywiście, nie był szczęśliwy, ale… Nie miał z tym takiego problemu. Zawsze mnie wspierał.  
Wziął głęboki oddech. Widząc jak ciężki jest dla niego ten temat, przeprosiłem mówiąc, że nie musimy o tym rozmawiać.  
- Nie, Kurt. – powiedział Blaine. – W porządku. Wiem o tobie wszystko, a ty o mnie nic. Tak być nie powinno. Poza tym… Nikt nie zna całej historii. Powiedzmy, że to raczej ja służę ramieniem, sam rzadko się wypłakuję. Czas na zmianę.  
Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Czekałem cierpliwie obserwując jak powoli ból w jego oczach ustępuje tradycyjnej równowadze.  
- Widzisz, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie byłem jedynym dzieciakiem o odmiennej orientacji. Była też pewna dziewczyna, Ellen. Naprawdę śliczna. O ile ja nie miałem problemu z tym kim jestem, ona… - przerwał na chwilę patrząc w okno. – Powiedzmy, że sporo zajęło jej dojście do tego, że wcale nie pociągają jej chłopcy. Zanim zdała sobie z tego sprawę… chodziła z moim starszym bratem, Nickiem.  
Słuchałem go uważnie. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że ma rodzeństwo. Zwróciłem też uwagę na czas przeszły i ton z jakim mówił o Ellen. Patrzyłem więc na niego z niepokojem. Ta historia miała mieć tragiczny koniec, czułem to. Blaine tymczasem kontynuował:  
- Widzisz, o ile moi rodzice całkiem dobrze przyjęli wiadomość, że ich syn jest gejem, mój brat… Cóż, nie było mu łatwo przejść z tym do porządku dziennego. To znaczy… Oczywiście, zawsze coś podejrzewał, w końcu byliśmy braćmi. Nie mniej jednak, od tamtego dnia zaczął mnie unikać. Nasze rozmowy ograniczały się do zwykłych uprzejmości jak „Podałbyś mi sól?". Kiedy wszystko powoli zaczęło wracać do normalności, kiedy miałem już nadzieję, że znów staniemy się braćmi… - westchnął ciężko. – Ellen zerwała z Nickiem. Płacząc wyznała mu prawdę o sobie, błagała o wybaczenie zapewniając, że jest cudownym chłopakiem… ale po prostu nie może odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Nick nigdy się po tym nie pozbierał. Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko było na nich patrzeć… Nie wiedziałem komu mam współczuć bardziej. Wieść o orientacji Ellen szybko rozniosła się po szkole, wkrótce więc stałem się jedyną osobą, na którą mogła liczyć. Była cheerleaderką i mimo, że nikt jej o to nie prosił, z własnej woli odeszła z drużyny. Opowiadała mi o wszystkich złośliwościach, jakie ją spotkały ze strony innych dziewczyn, a ja… Pomagałem jej przyzwyczaić się do życia na dnie towarzyskiej piramidy. Nick grał wtedy w drużynie footballowej, był rozgrywającym. Po zerwaniu czuł tak niesamowite upokorzenie, że jeszcze bardziej poświęcił się swojej dyscyplinie sprawiając, że nasza drużyna była praktycznie nie do pokonania. Byłem przekonany, że gdyby był jedynym zawodnikiem na boisku i tak rozniósłby rywali.  
Blaine przerwał na chwilę. Zacisnął wargi, odwrócił się i patrząc mi w oczy powiedział:  
- I wtedy się zaczęło.  
Usiadł koło mnie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili jakby się otrząsnął i ciągnął dalej.  
- Już wcześniej byliśmy dręczeni, coraz częściej dochodziło jednak do przemocy fizycznej. Większość tortur spadała na mnie. Nawet najwięksi szkolni prześladowcy mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, by za bardzo nie zaczepiać Ellen, bo była dziewczyną. Nie mogła się za to opędzić od wyzwisk, wyśmiewania się… Ja sam niejednokrotnie byłem popychany, wrzucany do śmietnika, kilka razy zepchnięto mnie ze schodów. Nie przeszkadzało mi to za bardzo, byłem przyzwyczajony. Ale Ellen nie. Nie podobało jej się, że robię z siebie ludzką tarczę. Robiła, co mogła, opatrując mnie, kiedy nie miałem odwagi iść do szkolnej pielęgniarki, pomagała tuszować siniaki. Pewnego dnia jednak dopadli także i ją. To właśnie wtedy na czele prześladowców stanął Nick.  
Blaine spojrzał na mnie. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, więc kontynuował swoją opowieść.  
- Początkowo świetnie sobie z tym radziła. Podziwiałem jej odwagę, siłę. Widzisz, kiedy radziłem ci, żebyś postawił się Karofsky'emu… Robiłem to dlatego, że sam tego nigdy nie zrobiłem. Pozwalałem, żeby robili ze mnie worek treningowy, ale Ellen… Nie poddawała się. Zawsze potrafiła wyjść z tego z podniesioną głową, nawet gdy wrzucali ją do śmietnika. Do tej pory nie wiem jak to robiła.  
Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu, co przyjął z niewyraźnym uśmiechem.  
- Nie powiedziałem rodzicom o tym, co wyprawiał Nick. Tymczasem sprawy przybierały coraz gorszy obrót. Bywało tak, że wracając ze szkoły tłukł mnie ze swoimi kumplami niedaleko naszego domu.  
- I nikt nie zauważył? Przecież twoi rodzice musieli widzieć siniaki i… rany.  
Blaine roześmiał się smutno.  
- Nick miał opanowane do perfekcji bicie mnie tak, by rany nie były widoczne. To znaczy… Miałem pełno siniaków na żebrach, ramionach. Ale zakrywałem je jak mogłem. Widzisz… Mimo wszystko, Nick był i wciąż zresztą jest moim bratem. Nie chciałem nikomu o tym mówić.  
Uniosłem brwi. Zaskoczyła mnie jego postawa. Blaine znów się roześmiał.  
– Ellen robiła dokładnie taką samą minę. Wielokrotnie chciała powiedzieć moim rodzicom, co jest grane, ale… Nigdy jej nie pozwoliłem. Kto wie? Może gdyby im o wszystkim powiedziała… - zamknął oczy. – Nie stałoby się to, co się stało.  
Kiedy znów podjął opowieść, miałem wrażenie, że każde słowo boleśnie rani jego gardło. Nie patrzył na mnie, zupełnie jakby zapomniał, że tu jestem. Zrozumiałem, że ciągnie tę opowieść bardziej dla siebie samego niż dla mnie.  
- Moje wspomnienia z tamtego dnia… Są tak świeże, jakby zdarzyło się to wczoraj. To był wyjątkowo ciężki piątek, Nick pokazał na co go stać. Ellen jak zwykle tylko się z niego śmiała mówiąc, że dręczenie jej, nie zwróci mu straconej dumy. Wtedy po raz pierwszy ją pobił. Pobiegłem po nauczycieli, ale… Jak zwykle stanęło na niczym. Kiedy rozstawałem się z Ellen po lekcjach, spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach. Zapytałem ją, o co chodzi, ale ona roześmiała się tylko cicho mówiąc „Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłam, ale… Jeżeli czegoś żałuję, to tylko tego, że tak późno zdałam sobie sprawę z tego kim jestem. Dziękuję ci… Po prostu za wszystko." Potem odeszła. Patrzyłem jak idzie między samochodami, jej kucyk podskakiwał radośnie w rytm kroków. Wciąż robiła wrażenie, kilku chłopaków odprowadziło ją wzrokiem. Wtedy zobaczyłem ją po raz ostatni. – jego głos zadrżał lekko. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Blaine'a tak roztrzęsionego. Tak jak powiedział… To raczej on pełnił rolę pocieszyciela.  
- Była niedziela. – podjął znowu. - Obudziłem się wcześnie rano. Do tej pory nie wiem, co mnie zerwało z łóżka. Czasami tak już jest… Kiedy wydarzy się coś złego, czujesz to całym sobą. Zbiegłem na dół i… usłyszałem mamę rozmawiającą przez telefon. Płakała. Wszedłem do kuchni i spojrzałem na nią wyczekująco. „Tak, tak." – powtarzała. – „Boże… To niemożliwe." Znów zaczęła szlochać. Kiedy w końcu się rozłączyła… nic nie mówiła. Nie musiała. Wiedziałem, co się stało. Ja nie mogłem płakać, zrobiłem to dopiero wiele miesięcy później. Nie byłem na pogrzebie Ellen. Nie mogłem. Nie chciałem patrzeć jak cała szkoła korzysta z tego, że są zwolnieni z lekcji, nie dbając o to, że… ona naprawdę odeszła. Pamiętam, że moja mama długo nie mogła się otrząsnąć. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że uwielbiała Ellen, choć tak było. Bała się, że to mogło spotkać mnie.  
Zamilkł. Zrozumiałem, że to jeszcze nie koniec historii, Blaine nie mógł jednak kontynuować. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i zapytałem:  
- Czy ona…?  
Pokręcił głową.  
- Nie. Nie popełniła samobójstwa, choć… Tak mówiono. Znaleźli jej ciało w niewielkim lasku, który znajdował się po drodze do jej domu. Wszyscy mówili, że się powiesiła, ale… - zacisnął wargi. – Ja w to nie wierzę. To znaczy… Wszystko by pasowało. Jej zachowanie, łzy, tamte słowa… Jakby się żegnała. Była jednak zbyt silna, żeby… nagle, ni z tego ni z owego, schować głowę w piasek. Początkowo podejrzewałem Nicka, ale… On sam wydawał się być zdruzgotany. W końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że szukam winnego, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Przestałem więc zastanawiać się nad tym, co naprawdę się wydarzyło, bo wiedziałem, że nigdy nie przyniesie mi to ukojenia. Ellen odeszła. Musiałem się z tym pogodzić.  
Westchnął tak ciężko, jakby na jego piersiach spoczął ciężar całego świata. Nie spuszczałem z niego wzroku.  
- Po jej śmierci, tortury w szkole stały się dużo gorsze. Ale ja tego nie zauważałem. Nigdy nie dbałem o siebie, a… nie miałem już o kogo się troszczyć. Pewnego dnia, ojciec zobaczył jak Nick wrzuca mnie do śmietnika. To złamało mu serce. – głos Blaine'a się załamał. – Razem z mamą skonsultowali się z psychologiem, który dał im ulotkę Dalton. Nie wahali się. O to moja historia.  
Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Byłem zbyt zszokowany by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Kiedy tylko poznałem Blaine'a, wiedziałem, że za jego przybyciem do Dalton kryje się jakaś mroczna historia. Ale na coś takiego nie byłem przygotowany. Byłem bliski łez, a Blaine… Był taki silny. Jakby ta opowieść dotyczyła kogoś innego. Chwilę zajęło mi zebranie myśli. W końcu powiedziałem:  
- Kiedy opowiedziałem ci o Karofskym… Wiedziałem, że rozumiesz przez, co przechodzę. Powiedziałeś, że uciekłeś, nie postawiłeś się. Ale… Jak w ogóle coś takiego mogło ci przyjść do głowy? Moja historia przy twojej…  
Zabrakło mi słów. Blaine gwałtownie zerwał się z łóżka. Nie był zdenerwowany, po prostu… Musiał pomyśleć. Znów stanął przy oknie i zaczął bębnić palcami po szybie. Nie był już smutny, ani zły. Wydawał się być zamyślony.  
- Widzisz, dlatego właśnie nikomu o tym nie mówiłem. – powiedział w końcu. – Nie chciałem współczucia. Ja… Nie jestem osobą, której łatwo jest mówić o takich rzeczach. Wiele osób podziwia takich jak ja, mówią, że zajmujemy się problemami innych, mimo, że mamy własne. A to… Wcale nie jest nic bohaterskiego. Ja po prostu uciekam. Chciałbym być taki otwarty jak ty, Kurt. Móc rozmawiać o wszystkich kłopotach. I… Czuję, że to, że się z tobą spotykam naprawdę wychodzi mi na dobre. Widzisz, część Warblersów zna moją historię, ale… głównie z plotek, sam niewiele im powiedziałem. – znów się zamyślił. – Dlatego… dziękuję. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek się tak przed kimś otworzę.  
Zapadła cisza. Echo słów Blaine wciąż wydawało się krążyć po pokoju. W końcu przesunął ręką po włosach i uśmiechnął się do mnie niewyraźnie.  
- Musi ci być niezręcznie. Pierwszy raz widzisz mnie takiego. Ale… Właśnie o to chodzi. Nie zawsze byłem taki jak teraz – spokojny, opanowany, zawsze służący radą. Po śmierci Ellen… Miałem w sobie tyle gniewu… - pokręcił głową. – Pakowałem się w kłopoty, zacząłem odpychać ludzi. Był to jeden z powodów, dla którego rodzice zdecydowali się na Dalton. Później… wszystko poszło z górki. Nawet mnie samego zaskoczyło jak szybko się wpasowałem. Poznałem nowych ludzi, przestałem rozpamiętywać przeszłość. Chłopaki często pytali mnie o powód, dla którego się przeniosłem, ale jak już mówiłem wcześniej, udzielałem im wyłącznie krótkich odpowiedzi. Szybko zrozumieli, że nie ma sensu mnie o to pytać. Kiedy przestałem myśleć o całej tej historii, stałem się takim, jakim jestem teraz. Cała złość uleciała. Naprawdę ciężko jest mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Zacząłem myśleć, że może już nie umiem się denerwować czy martwić, że może się uodporniłem. Aż w końcu spotkałem pewnego chłopca, którego historia przypominała moją. Tak jak ja był dręczony w szkole, z tym, że on był w tym wszystkim sam. Bałem się, że może się to skończyć tragicznie, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedziałem się o groźbach, liście z pogróżkami. Ale musiałem udawać dzielnego i dodawać mu odwagi, a on wierzył, że wiem, co robię, nazwał mnie raz nawet swoim mentorem. – spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. – I szczerze? Okazało się, że muszę się od tego chłopca sporo nauczyć.  
Uniosłem brwi. Blaine roześmiał się widząc to. Wyraźnie miał lepszy nastrój.  
- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak często to robisz?  
Westchnąłem.  
- Po prostu uważam, że bredzisz. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś się czegoś od niego uczyć. Choć… w istocie, chłopiec ten jest cudem natury.  
- Co nie zmienia faktu, że choć rzeczony chłopiec jest tutaj kawał czasu, wciąż jestem jedyną osobą, z którą przebywa. – posłał mi rozbrajający uśmiech. – Może warto zapoznać innych z tym cudem?  
Spojrzałem na niego uważnie.  
- Nie poznałeś jeszcze moich przyjaciół.


	7. Chapter 7

Wszedłem do centrum handlowego uśmiechając się do towarzyszącej mi Carol, która zadzwoniła kilka godzin wcześniej nalegając na spotkanie. „Potrzebuję modowej porady." – powiedziała. Mimo nawału prac domowych, nie miałem serca jej odmówić.  
Przez chwilę rozmawialiśmy o błahostkach. „Jak tam w domu? Jak zdrowie taty? Widziałaś najnowszy odcinek Chirurgów?". Tak naprawdę jednak obydwoje mieliśmy w głowach, co innego. Każde z nas pogrążone było we własnych ponurych myślach. Wciąż nie mogłem przestać myśleć o wieczorze, kiedy powiedziałem jej całą prawdę o sobie i Karofskym. Nie zdawałem sobie jednak sprawy, że w tamtej chwili nie byłem jedyną osobą, którą owo wspomnienie prześladowało.  
Weszliśmy do paru sklepów, w których spędziliśmy trochę czasu. Udało nam się kupić kilka naprawdę niezłych ciuchów. Usatysfakcjonowani postanowiliśmy pójść do kawiarni. Zdecydowanie potrzebowałem podniesienia cukru we krwi. Wbrew swojemu zwykłemu zwyczajowi, zamówiłem czarną mocną kawę. Nie uszło to uwadze Carol.  
- Nie uważasz, że to lekka przesada? Przyznaj się. Która to dzisiaj?  
Wymamrotałem pod nosem liczbę. Jej oczy się powiększyły.  
- Kurt, to niezdrowo! Rozumiem, że masz wiele nauki, ale…  
- Czy powiedziałaś ojcu Karofsky'ego o… sama wiesz czym? – wypaliłem.  
Zapadła cisza. Przez twarz Carol przebiegło wiele emocji. Niektóre z nich udało mi się rozpoznać - zdezorientowanie, smutek, a w końcu… poczucie winy.  
- Kurt ja… Nie miałam wyboru.  
Zacisnąłem powieki.  
- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś.  
- Zrozum…  
- Jak mogłaś? Zaufałem ci, a ty, ty…  
- Zrobiłam to dla twojego dobra…  
- Dla mojego dobra? Wiesz jak mogło się to skończyć? On… On groził, że mnie zabije, jeśli komuś powiem. Co jeśli spełniłby obietnicę?  
- Ja naprawdę…  
- Jego ojciec wyrzucił go z domu! Wiesz jak ja się teraz czuję? To wszystko moja wina…  
- Nie miałam pojęcia… Przepraszam…  
Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że robię z siebie widowisko. Carol miała łzy w oczach, co natychmiast wywołało u mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Nie powinienem na nią tak wrzeszczeć.  
- Nie przepraszaj. To tylko moja wina. Gdybym o tym nikomu nie powiedział, nic by się nie stało.  
Przetarła oczy rękawem. Było mi naprawdę głupio.  
- Poniosło mnie. Wierzę, że chciałaś dobrze.  
Wiedziałem, że moje przepraszające spojrzenie na niewiele się zda. Chwyciłem jej dłoń ściskając ją mocno.  
- Zrobiłaś to, co każda matka uznałaby za słuszne. Chciałaś mnie chronić. I dziękuję ci za to. Jesteś cudowna.  
Carol uśmiechnęła się lekko. Miałem zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przeszkodził mi znajomy głos.  
- Kurt?  
Uniosłem głowę. Pan Schuester uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Spojrzał na Carol.  
- Mogę się dosiąść?  
- Tak, oczywiście – powiedziała również się uśmiechając. – Dobrze się składa, bo mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do załatwienia. Zostawię was samych.  
- Jasne. Zdzwonimy się – powiedziałem. Carol skinęła głową i pomachała mi na pożegnanie. Odprowadziłem ją wzrokiem i zwróciłem się do nauczyciela.  
- Święta już minęły, więc zakładam, że to nie poszukiwania prezentu tu pana sprowadzają. Nie wygląda pan na zakupoholika, więc pewnie zaopatruje pan New Directions?  
Roześmiał się.  
- Jak zwykle przenikliwy. Rzeczywiście, mam do kupienia kilka rzeczy na zawody. Powiedzmy, że nie damy wam wygrać tak łatwo.  
- Mam taką nadzieję. Wszyscy liczymy na ostrą rywalizację.  
Przez chwilę rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o tym jak mi się wiedzie w nowej szkole, co słychać w McKinley High i o innych tego typu rzeczach. Pan Schue wydawał się jednak być myślami zupełnie daleko. Wiele musiało się ostatnio wydarzyć w jego życiu, nie wypadało mi jednak tak po prostu zapytać.  
- A jak twój kolega? – uśmiechnął się. – A może powinienem już użyć innego słowa?  
Zaczerwieniłem się.  
- Wciąż etap przyjaźni – wymamrotałem.  
- Słyszałem, że bardzo pomagał ci… w całej tej sytuacji z Karofskym.  
Skinąłem głową, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Pan Schuester spojrzał na mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu.  
- Przepraszam, Kurt.  
Moje brwi powędrowały w górę. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, pan Schue znów się odezwał.  
- Przepraszam, że nie umiałem cię chronić. Jestem nauczycielem, powinienem coś zrobić… Ale cię zawiodłem. W jakiś sposób zawiodłem też siebie samego. Cieszę się, że dobrze ci w nowej szkole, ale samo to, że musiałeś uciec ze starej… - pokręcił głową i westchnął. – To moja porażka jako nauczyciela.  
Zacisnąłem wargi. Spodziewałem się czegoś takiego.  
- To nie pana wina, to… niczyja wina. Jest jak jest. Najważniejsze, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło.  
Pan Schue uśmiechnął się lekko, ale wyraźnie go nie przekonałem. Wstał.  
- Muszę już iść, Kurt. Dziękuję, że znalazłeś dla mnie czas.  
- Proszę zaczekać. Ja… też muszę przeprosić.  
Pan Schuester odwrócił się patrząc na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Przepraszam za wszystkie te histerie z czasów, kiedy byłem jeszcze w New Directions.  
Roześmiał się.  
- Wiele bym dał, żeby jeszcze usłyszeć te twoje „histerie". Ale nawet gdybyś wrócił, chyba nie byłoby mi to dane. Mówił ci już ktoś jak bardzo się zmieniłeś?  
Przytaknąłem uśmiechając się. Raz jeszcze się pożegnaliśmy. Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem i z westchnieniem dokończyłem kawę.

***  
Wróciłem do internatu. Chciałem po prostu udać się prosto do pokoju i zabrać się za wypracowanie na lekcję angielskiego, kiedy nagle coś mnie powstrzymało. Usłyszałem muzykę. Przystanąłem i zacząłem nasłuchiwać. Tak, ktoś ewidentnie grał na gitarze. Skierowałem się w stronę pokoju, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Drzwi były otwarte na oścież.  
Chłopak siedzący na łóżku miał jasne włosy z grzywką, która ciągle wpadała mu do oczu. Odgarnął ją szybkim ruchem głowy, tak, że mogłem zobaczyć ich kolor. Były szaro-niebieskie, co było wyraźnie widoczne mimo dzielącej nas odległości. Chłopak zaczął śpiewać, a ciepło jego głosu jakby roztapiało lód w oczach.  
_You've got such a pretty smile. __  
__It's a shame the things you hide behind it. __  
__Let um go, give it up… For a while... __  
__Let um free and we will both go find it._

Stanąłem bliżej, ale chłopak zbyt pochłonięty muzyką, wydawał się mnie zauważać.

_I know there's no where you can hide it. __  
__I know the feeling of alone. __  
__I know that you do not feel invited, __  
__But come back, come back in from the cold…_

Dostrzegł mnie i gwałtownie przerwał.  
- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – spytał unosząc brwi. W jego głosie nie było już śladu ciepła. Postanowiłem to jednak zignorować.  
- Przepraszam, drzwi były otwarte i... – zmierzył mnie chłodnym spojrzeniem. Przełknąłem ślinę i ruchem głowy wskazałem na gitarę. – To było naprawdę ładne. Mieszkam tu już od jakiegoś czasu i nigdy cię nie słyszałem. Nie jesteś też jednym z Warblersów. Długo grasz?  
Zignorował moje pytanie. Wciąż przyglądał mi się zimno. Zastanowiłem się jak to możliwe, że ktoś o tak pięknym głosie ma w sobie tyle chłodu i niechęci.  
- Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem się. Nazywam się Kurt Hummel i jestem…  
- Szczerze mówiąc niewiele mnie obchodzi, kim jesteś. A teraz wynocha.  
Zatkało mnie na moment.  
- No już. Jazda.  
Spełniłem jego rozkaz i powoli udałem się w stronę swojego pokoju czując na plecach odprowadzający mnie wzrok dziwnego chłopaka.

***  
Przeciskałem się przez tłum uczniów na korytarzu. W powietrzu unosił się gwar głosów, który kogoś, kto nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiego natężenia dźwięków, z pewnością mógłby przyprawić o nagłą utratę słuchu. Niezależnie od pory dnia, Dalton zawsze tętniło życiem. Każda wolna przestrzeń była zajęta przez chłopców spieszących do klasy, tłumaczących coś sobie lub po prostu narzekających na nauczycieli.  
Wyłowiłem z tłumu znajomą głowę. Blaine uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i poczekał na mnie.  
- Tłoczno, prawda? – powiedział rozglądając się naokoło. – Ta jedna rzecz nie zmienia się tu od lat.  
Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Dasz się zaprosić na kawę? – spytał. – Chciałbym cię komuś przedstawić.  
Skinąłem głową i ruszyliśmy korytarzem.  
W drodze do kawiarni opowiedziałem mu, co mi się przydarzyło wczorajszego wieczoru. Kiedy skończyłem Blaine westchnął tylko i powiedział:  
- Przykro mi, że musiałeś poznać Alana. Faktycznie… Nie należy do najbardziej uprzejmych ludzi w Dalton. Ale nie oceniaj go zbyt ostro. Wiele złego mu się w życiu przydarzyło. Na jego miejscu, też bym taki był.  
Dochodziliśmy już do kawiarni. Blaine zauważył pytanie malujące się w moich oczach. Pokręcił tylko głową.  
- Sam niewiele wiem. Po prostu… Plotki. Porozmawiamy o tym innym razem.  
Weszliśmy do środka. Zobaczyłem, że przy jednym ze stolików siedzą David i Wes w towarzystwie dwóch nieznanych mi z imienia chłopaków. Kojarzyłem ich z prób Warblersów, wciąż jednak miałem problem z zapamiętaniem każdego z osobna. Kiedy skierowaliśmy się w ich stronę, wymienili spojrzenia i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Usiedliśmy.  
- Davida i Wesa już znasz – powiedział Blaine. Następnie wskazał na wysokiego chłopca o piwnych oczach i blond włosach. – Ian Dashwood, a ten drugi to jego młodszy brat, Robert.  
Wymieniliśmy uściski dłoni. Zdziwiłem się, że wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że są rodzeństwem. Robert był wprawdzie dużo niższy od brata, miał jednak takie same oczy i jasną cerę. Dzielił ich również kolor włosów, który u Iana przechodził niemal w rudy, a u Roberta wpadał w ciemny blond.  
- Miło cię w końcu poznać – powiedział Robert uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. W jego oczach tańczyły radosne ogniki. Nie sposób było nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu.  
- Mnie was również – odpowiedziałem.  
- Blaine bardzo długo trzymał cię przed nami w ukryciu – powiedział David puszczając oko. – Ciekawe dlaczego…  
Wes odchrząknął znacząco widząc wyraz twarzy Blaine'a.  
- To nie tak, że trzymał mnie w ukryciu – roześmiałem się. – Po prostu… Wszystko było takie nowe, nie wiedziałem czy jestem gotowy na bliższe zapoznanie się z innym uczniami. Poza tym…  
- Wszyscy wydaliśmy ci się sztywni? – dokończył David unosząc jedną brew do góry.  
- Nie, skąd… ale…  
- Spokojnie, Kurt – przerwał mi Wes z uśmiechem. – Wcale nas to nie dziwi. Z pewnością nie wywarliśmy na tobie dobrego wrażenia, zwłaszcza po pierwszej próbie Warblersów. Przepraszam za to, swoją drogą.  
- Wcale się nie gniewam – powiedziałem uśmiechając się. Blaine przyglądał mi się uważnie, co nie uszło uwadze Iana i Roberta. Znów wymienili spojrzenia, tym razem unosząc znacząco brwi do góry. Udawałem, że niczego nie zauważyłem.  
Rozmowa szybko się rozkręciła. Chłopcy pytali mnie o to, jak mi się podoba w Dalton, czy tęsknię za starą szkołą, jaki był mój dawny chór. Cierpliwie odpowiadałem na wszystkie pytania. Już dawno przyzwyczaiłem się do tego typu rozmów. Pomyślałem również, że Blaine musiał wcześniej przeprowadzić z nimi odpowiednią rozmowę, bo nie pytali o powód, dla którego przeniosłem się do Dalton. Po pewnym czasie wstał.  
- Muszę was opuścić. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia – uśmiechnął się do mnie. – Nie bój się, nie zjedzą cię.  
- Pewnie. Za bardzo balibyśmy się jego zemsty – mruknął David wskazując ruchem głowy na Blaine'a, który w odpowiedzi posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, doprowadzając tym samym Iana do zakrztuszenia się kawą ze śmiechu. Robert poklepał go po plecach również chichocząc.  
Kiedy tylko Blaine wyszedł, Wes zaczął zastanawiać na głos, jaką pilną do załatwienia sprawę może mieć nasz przyjaciel.  
- Może chodzi o jego mamę? Podobno chorowała w ostatnim czasie – powiedział Ian próbując oczyścić się z plam kawy na koszuli.  
- Nie, mówił, że już wszystko w porządku – pokręcił głową Robert i zamyślił się. Nagle jakby go olśniło. Uderzył się dłonią w czoło aż klasnęło. – No tak, zupełnie zapomniałem!  
Posłaliśmy mu pytające spojrzenie.  
- Blaine pomagał mi w zeszłym tygodniu w opanowaniu tej nowej piosenki – Wes uniósł brwi. – Och, wiecie, że niełatwo mi to wszystko zapamiętać. W każdym razie, nagle zadzwonił mu telefon. Przeprosił mnie i wyszedł na moment, ale… chcąc nie chcąc usłyszałem całą rozmowę.  
- Zupełnie przez przypadek… - mruknął Ian.  
- Nie zgadniecie, kto dzwonił – zignorował go Robert.  
David wywrócił oczami.  
- Nie buduj napięcia, tylko gadaj.  
- Ellen.  
Zamarłem. Przez chwilę myślałem, że się przesłyszałem.  
- Ellen? Przecież nie rozmawiali ze sobą od wieków. Ciekawe, o co chodziło… - zamyślił się Wes.  
Zbladłem nieudolnie starając się zapanować nad mięśniami twarzy, żeby nie zauważyli mojego szoku. Przez głowę przebiegło mi milion pytań. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak zdezorientowany i… rozczarowany. „Dlaczego Blaine skłamał? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?"  
- Kurt, dobrze się czujesz? – usłyszałem głos któregoś z chłopaków.  
- Tak. Trochę tylko… Boli mnie głowa.

***  
_Blaine's POV_  
Z westchnieniem spojrzałem na gmach dobrze znanego mi budynku. Przybrałem swoją opanowaną maskę i wszedłem do środka. Kobieta w recepcji uśmiechnęła się do mnie, jak do każdego stałego gościa.  
- Czeka na ciebie.  
Podziękowałem jej skinieniem głowy i skierowałem się do pokoju, do którego drogę znałem już na pamięć.


	8. Chapter 8

- Kurt, zaczekaj!

Odwróciłem się. Robert biegł tak szybko, że mało brakowało, a by nie wyhamował. Oparł się o moje ramię starając się złapać oddech. Kiedy tylko mu się to udało, wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem.

- Wszystko w porządku? Głupie pytanie, przecież wiem, że nie, widziałem twój wyraz twarzy… - trajkotał jak karabin maszynowy. Starałem się za wszystkim nadążyć. - Wybacz, za dużo gadam. Po prostu lubię obserwować innych i czasami nie umiem trzymać języka za zębami. Wiesz co, nie musisz odpowiadać, ja… Tak już mam, chyba lubię martwić się o innych. Nawet o tych, których ledwie znam.

Uśmiechnąłem się, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, nie całkiem w sposób wymuszony. Patrząc na Roberta zwyczajnie nie można było powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

- Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.

- Czy to jeden z tych momentów, w których mówisz coś na odczepnego, choć tak naprawdę chcesz się zamknąć w pokoju i płakać?

Uniosłem brwi.

- Niezły jesteś.

- A ty praktycznie wszystkie emocje wyrażasz przez ruch brwi. To dopiero niezłe!

Roześmiałem się, ale zaraz westchnąłem.

- Faktycznie, chyba chciałbym teraz pobyć sam i zawyć coś rzewnego.

- Słyszałem twoje „Don't cry for me Argentina." „Evita" jest cudowna, prawda? No i Madonna… W każdym razie, masz niesamowity głos, choć nie wiem czy dokładnie wczułeś się w tekst, jakby nie ciebie dotyczył. Może teraz zaśpiewałbyś coś bardziej odpowiedniego?

Przez głowę przemknęła mi pewna myśli, ale postanowiłem nic nie mówić. Zamiast tego przyjrzałem się uważnie Robertowi. Był nieco niższy ode mnie i jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, wyglądał jeszcze dziecinniej. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną niewielką czarną torbę z przeczepionymi do niej przypinkami i naszywkami, z których wywnioskowałem, że mamy bardzo podobny gust muzyczny. Lekko zmarszczyłem brwi mając nadzieję, że niczego nie zauważył. Jak się jednak okazało, nic nie potrafiło ujść jego uwadze.

- Nie, nie jestem gejem. To zabawne, bo sam przez długi czas myślałem, że jestem… - nerwowym ruchem poprawił torbę. – Dopóki nie skończyłem z siostrą Davida na kanapie w ich salonie, sam nie wiedząc, jak to się stało… Wciąż mam z nim na pieńku. Choć… Jego mina była bezcenna. Dlaczego ci to mówię? Nigdy nie wiem, kiedy przestać gadać... Jak zajdę za daleko, daj mi w twarz, przy odrobinie szczęścia się zamknę.

Słuchałem go coraz z szerszym uśmiechem.

- Spokojnie, brzydzę się przemocą.

- Dlatego przeniosłeś się do Dalton?

Przygryzłem wargę.

- Przepraszam – palnął się ręką w czoło. – Blaine mówił, żeby cię o to nie pytać, papla ze mnie…

„Czyli tak jak myślałem", podsumowałem w myślach.

- Nie… Nic nie szkodzi. Chyba. Po prostu…

-… potrzebujesz czasu.

Skąd on to wszystko wiedział?

- Potrafisz czytać w myślach? – zażartowałem.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i roześmiał się.

- Jestem przerażający, wiem. Mimo, że bardzo bym chciał, niestety aż tak dobry nie jestem. Wciąż pozostaje kilka osób, których nie umiem przeniknąć.

Chyba wiedziałem kogo ma na myśli.

- Blaine jest jedną z tych osób?

Skinął głową.

- Jest jeszcze Alan. Ale… Alan to Alan. Nie powinienem o tym mówić. Nawet nie pytaj, nic nie powiem.

Zamyśliłem się. Znów Alan. Dlaczego wszyscy unikali rozmów o nim?

- Ale mogę zrobić coś innego, coś, czego dużo bardziej teraz potrzebujesz.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

- A czego potrzebuję?

Spojrzał na mnie nagle poważniejąc i powiedział:

- Powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś zamknąć się w pokoju i płakać. Tylko po co płakać, skoro można zaśpiewać?

Westchnąłem.

- Szkoda tylko, że w moim pokoju jest słaba akustyka.

Robert jakby na to czekał. Wyciągnął coś z torby i zaciągnął mnie pod drzwi znanej mi sali. Gmerał chwilę w zamku. Kiedy ustąpił, uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko i powiedział kłaniając mi się w pas:

- Arsene Lupin, dżentelmen włamywacz. Do usług!

Wszedłem do sali, gdzie odbywały się próby Warblersów. Robert opuścił mnie chwilę wcześniej, twierdząc, że powinienem być teraz sam, za co w gruncie rzeczy byłem mu wdzięczny. Nie miałem magnetofonu, ale tamtego dnia wyraźnie sprzyjało mi szczęście. Ktoś zapomniał go odłączyć od gniazdka. Oparłem się ręką o jeden z parapetów. Przez chwilę stałem bez ruchu patrząc na widok rozciągający się za oknem, tak naprawdę go nie widząc. Nie wiem jak długo tak stałem. Nie miałem ochoty na muzykę, nie chciałem, żeby cokolwiek przerywało tę idealną ciszę. Czas jakby przestał mieć znaczenie, ja zaś musiałem się zastanowić nad tym, co właściwie teraz odczuwam. W końcu jednak włączyłem płytę i pozwoliłem by dźwięki wypełniły moje ciało. Zacząłem śpiewać.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit a while with me._

Zamknąłem oczy. Mój głos przybrał na sile podobnie jak kłębiące się we mnie emocje.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be._

Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Pozwoliłem, żeby muzyka dalej grała i usiadłem na podłodze opierając się głową o ścianę.

- Powinieneś śpiewać dalej.

Otworzyłem oczy. Po raz pierwszy poczułem niechęć do osoby, której wzrok napotkałem po uniesieniu powiek. Blaine patrzył na mnie z niepokojem. Kiedy zauważył ściekające mi po policzkach łzy, podszedł bliżej.

- Hej, co się stało? Dlaczego jesteś smutny?

Niemal się uśmiechnąłem.

- Powiedziałeś to samo tamtego dnia, kiedy przyjechałeś do Limy, żeby pomóc mi z Karofskym. Pamiętasz?

Roześmiał się cicho.

- Masz lepszą pamięć ode mnie. Nie pamiętam, co wtedy mówiłem. Chyba… Mój mózg był zajęty czymś innym.

Zapadła cisza. Blaine zacisnął wargi.

- Robert powiedział mi, że tu jesteś. Jeśli chciałeś być sam, nie mogłeś wybrać sobie gorszego powiernika. Nigdy nie potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy. Nie wynika to z braku lojalności, po prostu… najpierw mówi, potem myśli. To cecha rodzinna Dashwoodów.

Usiadł koło mnie.

- Robert to dobry dzieciak. Jest jedną z tych osób, które troszczą się o wszystkich na około, zapominając o sobie. Jest bardzo… spostrzegawczy.

- Zdążyłem zauważyć – powiedziałem wciąż unikając jego wzroku.

- Opowiedział mi o waszej rozmowie i swoich… obserwacjach.

Widząc moją minę szybko dodał:

– Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że naprawdę się o ciebie martwił. Widzisz… Ian chodził do Dalton od początku, Robert przeniósł się tu stosunkowo niedawno. Ich rodzice są bardzo bogaci, jednak Robert… Zawsze chciał być normalny. Dlatego nalegał by zapisali go do publicznej szkoły. Wszyscy bali się, że nie będzie tam dobrze traktowany, ale… W zasadzie całkiem nieźle sobie radził.

- To dlaczego się przeniósł?

- Jego najlepszy przyjaciel popełnił samobójstwo. Powiesił się.

- Och.

- Robert nigdy sobie nie wybaczył, że niczego nie zauważył. Od tamtego czasu zaczytuje się w różnych książkach psychologicznych, uważniej obserwuje ludzi. Nie chce, żeby historia się powtórzyła. Stał się nadopiekuńczy, co jeszcze nieraz zdąży cię doprowadzić do szału - uśmiechnął się słabo i spojrzał na mnie. – W dodatku zazwyczaj ma rację. Tak jak teraz.

Zapadła cisza. Objąłem się ramionami i zapatrzyłem się w dal.

- To na mnie jesteś zły, prawda?

Odwróciłem głowę, żeby na mnie nie patrzył. Nie poddał się jednak i chwycił mnie pod brodę. Odtrąciłem jego rękę.

- Obraziłeś się?

Tego było za wiele. Poczułem jak cała złość, irytacja i bezsilność spowodowana niedopowiedzeniami składają się w jedno uczucie: furię.

- Bo ukrywasz coś przede mną i to nie jest w porządku! – krzyknąłem zrywając się z podłogi. W przeciwieństwie do mojej, twarz Blaine'a nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Wiedziałem jak wyglądam, kiedy jestem wściekły, ale chciałem by mnie takiego zobaczył. Nie mogłem dłużej udawać. – Nie chodzi już nawet o to, że musisz mi wszystko mówić, nie jesteśmy parą, nie masz wobec mnie żadnych zobowiązań. Ale obiecaliśmy sobie przyjaźń i chyba zasłużyłem sobie na odrobinę zaufania!

Wciąż nic. Zalała mnie wściekłość.

- I przestań być tak cholernie spokojny! Przestań się ukrywać pod maską, do diabła! Potrafisz jeszcze zachowywać się naturalnie?

Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów czując jak moja twarz powoli wraca do normalnego koloru. Nie pamiętałem, kiedy ostatnio czułem taką furię. Spojrzałem na Blaine'a, ale on unikał mojego spojrzenia. Wzrok miał utkwiony w podłodze i zawzięcie milczał.

- Nie zamierzasz nic powiedzieć?

Cisza.

- Nie zrozumiesz – wymamrotał w końcu.

Moje brwi powędrowały w górę.

- „Nie zrozumiesz"? Naprawdę? Tylko na tyle cię stać? Co dalej? „Tak będzie lepiej"? „To nie tak jak myślisz"?„Chcę cię chronić"? Cudownie, Edwardzie Cullenie, ale wiesz co? NIE JESTEM TAKI DELIKATNY.

Wciąż zero reakcji. Zacisnąłem powieki licząc powoli od jednego do dziesięciu, potem wspak. Kiedy nieco się uspokoiłem, powiedziałem:

- Wypróbuj mnie.

Blaine podniósł wzrok.

- Co?

- Wypróbuj mnie. Cokolwiek byś nie powiedział… Postaram się to przyjąć spokojnie. Zamieńmy się rolami. Tym razem ty będziesz tym gadatliwym, a ja zrównoważonym.

Uniósł brwi.

- No. Nieźle ci idzie, ale ja unoszę je wyżej – posłałem mu nieco wymuszony uśmiech i usiadłem obok niego. – Więc…?

Blaine ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy uniósł głowę zobaczyłem w jego oczach więcej emocji, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Smutek, rozżalenie, wstyd... i coś jeszcze. Poczucie winy? Tak, to było to. Blaine miał minę kogoś, kto… przeprasza.

- Okłamałem cię, Kurt i masz rację, to nie było w porządku. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Chyba… Bałem się, że cię stracę.

Spodziewałem się tego, ale mimo wszystko wziąłem głęboki oddech. Znów objąłem się ramionami, jakby mogły mnie uchronić przed zranieniem. Tymczasem Blaine westchnął i zaciskając oczy kontynuował:

- Kiedy zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego przeniosłem się do Dalton… Tylko część z tej historii była prawdą. To znaczy… To, co mówiłem ci o moim bracie, Ellen… Tak naprawdę było. Poza jedną rzeczą.

Spojrzał mi w oczy. Tym razem zobaczyłem w nich coś jakby prośbę. Tak. Blaine prosił o przebaczenie.

- Ellen nie umarła – powiedział w końcu.

Mimo tego, że przecież o tym wiedziałem, poczułem się trochę skołowany.

- Ale… Ale… Przecież to nie trzyma się kupy. Cały twój smutek, rozpacz… Dlaczego miałbyś to wszystko wymyślać?

Wtedy zrozumiałem. Blaine chyba to wyczuł, bo znów zacisnął oczy czekając na wybuch. Nie doczekał się go. Zamiast tego wziąłem kolejny głęboki oddech i zapytałem:

- Jak miał na imię?

Gwałtownie podniósł wzrok. Mimo wszystko, nie sądził, że tak szybko do tego dojdę. Milczał.

- Zadałem ci pytanie.

Blaine zamrugał kilkakrotnie odwracając się.

- Daniel. Ma na imię Daniel.

Zanotowałem w myślach brak czasu przeszłego. Czekałem.

- Nie chciałem, żebyś…

- Nie – przerwałem mu. – Nie teraz.

Chciałem być na niego zły. Chciałem go uderzyć, obrazić, cokolwiek, byle tylko w końcu zmusić go do jakiejś reakcji. Ale nie mogłem. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że obiecałem. Po prostu… Nie miałem serca. Blaine wyglądał jakby się w sobie zapadł. Nawet kiedy opowiadał mi o swoim bracie i Ellen, tak nie wyglądał. Wtedy był bardziej smutny, ale teraz… Teraz widziałem tylko cierpienie. Niepewnie chwyciłem jego dłoń modląc się w duchu, żeby jej nie odtrącił. On jednak zacisnął swoje palce wokół moich i spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością. Wiedział, co mam zamiar powiedzieć.

- Opowiesz, kiedy będziesz mógł. Mimo, że mnie to rani… Nie mogę nalegać, byś dzielił się ze mną ze wszystkim. Ufam ci.

- Kurt, to nie tak…

Zacisnął wargi.

- Nie. Wystarczająco cię zawiodłem. Powinieneś wiedzieć.

Posłałem mu delikatny uśmiech mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył w nim goryczy.

- Skoro tak… Opowiedz mi coś o nim.

Blaine zamyślił się, jakby zastanawiał się od czego zacząć. Wciąż nie puszczał mojej dłoni.

- Daniel jest twoim zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Tak jak ja ma ciemne włosy i oczy, z tym, że jest ode mnie dużo wyższy, ma też ciemniejszą karnację. Jeśli chodzi o charakter… Zawsze miał w sobie dużo wrażliwości, wiele czasu zajęło mi jednak odkrycie tego. Nigdy nie spotkałem bardziej skrytej osoby. Chyba od niego to podłapałem – powiedział uśmiechając się do mnie niepewnie. - Przyjaźniliśmy się we trójkę, on, Ellen i ja. Jak już wspominałem, praktycznie wszystko, co ci opowiedziałem jest prawdą. Nie powiedziałem ci jednak, dlaczego byłem tak gnębiony. Bo widzisz, gdyby tylko chodziło o to, że cała szkoła wiedziała, że jestem gejem… - przeczesał dłonią włosy. Już wcześniej zauważyłem, że robi tak, kiedy się denerwuje. - Ale nie. To nie był jedyny powód. Widzisz… ja i Daniel byliśmy parą.

Zabolało, ale nie byłem zaskoczony. Odchrząknąłem i postarałem się zapanować nad emocjami.

- Mów dalej – poprosiłem.

Blaine po raz pierwszy roześmiał się. Nie był to jednak śmiech radosny, był raczej pełen goryczy i nostalgii.

- Kiedy nie ma za bardzo, co opowiadać. Resztę historii znasz.

- Ale… Skoro powiedziałeś, że Ellen nie umarła, to… skąd to cierpienie?

Uśmiechnął się do mnie gorzko.

- Niczego nie da się przed tobą ukryć, co?

Westchnąwszy ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń i powiedział:

- Tak, to prawda. Jest jeszcze coś. Widzisz, tamten piątek… - zacisnął wargi. – To nie Ellen żegnała się ze mną ze łzami w oczach. To był Daniel. Pierwszy raz widziałem go w takim stanie. Rzadko okazywał emocje, był zbyt zamknięty w sobie. Nie rozumiem jak mogłem być taki głupi i… i nic wtedy nie zrobić. Dlaczego nie wydało mi się to dziwne? Dlaczego nie odprowadziłem go wtedy do domu? Dlaczego po prostu niczego nie zrobiłem? Te pytania o mały włos nie zaprowadziły mnie do psychiatryka. Czasami jednak już tak jest… Nie chcemy wierzyć, że bliskiej nam osobie może stać się coś złego. W końcu nie mogłem przewidzieć, co się wydarzy.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Mówisz o nim w czasie teraźniejszym, czyli… - moje oczy się rozszerzyły. Zrozumiałem. – Daniel wtedy nie umarł, prawda? Wplotłeś w swoją opowieść elementy z historii Roberta. Nikt nie zginął.

Blaine pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Stało się coś o wiele gorszego – przymknął powieki. Patrząc na niego skojarzył mi się posąg anioła, który stał niedaleko nagrobka mojej mamy. Niesamowicie smutny i… jednocześnie w tym smutku tak piękny, że czułem skrępowanie patrząc na niego. – Znaleźli go niedaleko głównej drogi. Był nieprzytomny, ale na szczęście żywy. Na tym jednak kończyły się dobre wiadomości.

Blaine dygotał. Ściskał moją dłoń tak mocno, że musiałem zacisnąć szczękę, żeby nie krzyknąć.

- Ci, którzy go pobili… Zrobili z niego warzywo. Niezdolne do samodzielnego życia – jego głos się załamał. Nie był zdolny powiedzieć nic więcej. Nie musiał. Przytuliłem go najdelikatniej jak mogłem. Mój dotyk sprawił, że Blaine zesztywniał. Po chwili jednak jakby się zrelaksował. Zrozumiałem, że nikt nie trzymał go w objęciach od bardzo dawna. Poklepałem go lekko po plecach.

- W końcu ty wypłakujesz się na czyimś ramieniu – powiedziałem częściowo cytując jego własne słowa. Blaine wysunął się z mojego uścisku i spojrzał na mnie. Jego wzrok mówił więcej niż słowa. Czułem jego oddech, wdychałem zapach. Nasze twarze były tak blisko. Bardzo blisko. Zbyt blisko.

Odsunąłem się delikatnie kręcąc głową. Jeszcze nie teraz.

- To on był tą pilną sprawą, prawda? – zapytałem, żeby zakryć zakłopotanie. Blaine wyczuł jednak w moim głosie nutę rozżalenia. Nie chciałem by to tak zabrzmiało, ale nie umiałem się powstrzymać.

- Kurt… To, co wydarzyło się między mną a Danielem to przeszłość. Kochałem go – znów zadrżał mu głos. – I nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Odwiedzam go przez wzgląd na to, co nas kiedyś łączyło. Ale on… On nie żyje. Owszem, jest tu ciałem, ale jego dusza, wszystko to, co tak kochałem… odeszło. Musiałem ruszyć dalej.

Pokiwałem głową na znak, że rozumiem, choć oczywiście tak nie było.

- Jeszcze jedno – powiedziałem. – Co się stało z Ellen?

- Nic. To znaczy… Po tym, co przytrafiło się Danielowi, nie potrafiliśmy już ze sobą rozmawiać. Nasze drogi się rozeszły i byłem przekonany, że nigdy więcej się nie przetną. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, tydzień temu zadzwoniła do mnie prosząc o spotkanie. Ale jeszcze niczego nie ustaliliśmy.

Zapadło milczenie, nie było w nim jednak nic niekomfortowego. Obydwaj musieliśmy przetrawić wszystko to, co zostało powiedziane.

- Wciąż jesteś na mnie zły? – zapytał Blaine po jakimś czasie.

Westchnąłem i z pełną szczerością odpowiedziałem:

- Chciałbym. Naprawdę chciałbym.


	9. Chapter 9

- Przejdź się ze mną.  
Robert pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Chwycił mnie pod ramię i posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.  
- A więc? Jak poszło wczoraj? – potrząsnął głową. – To było niestosowne, wybacz. Ale umieram z ciekawości.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Jakbyś nie wiedział. Sam nasłałeś na mnie Blaine'a.  
- Cóż, faktycznie mam kilka teorii – wykonał znaczący ruch brwiami. – Ta, która mi się najbardziej podobała chyba jednak się nie sprawdziła, w przeciwnym razie, zobaczyłbym cię trzymającego rękę Blaine'a z miną, jakbyś właśnie wrócił z podróży na drugą stronę tęczy.  
Zaczerwieniłem się.  
- Aż tak widać?  
Wywrócił oczami.  
- Zapominasz, że ja widzę wszystko. Poza tym, tak. Jest to widoczne dla wszystkich, poza Blainem oczywiście. Zawsze brakowało mu domyślności – westchnął i spojrzał na mnie. – Uprzedzając twoje pytanie. Nie, nie wiem.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- A jakie pytanie chciałem zadać?  
Posłał mi ciężkie spojrzenie zdające się mówić „Nie udawaj głupiego."  
- Nie wiem, co Blaine do ciebie czuje. To znaczy… Wydaje się być to takie oczywiste, w każdym razie, wnioskując z tego, co zaobserwowałem. Ale z drugiej strony, żaden z was nigdy mi się nie zwierzył, a najwięcej mówią prywatne rozmowy… Nie na darmo mówi się „Pozory mylą."  
Spojrzałem na niego z rozbawieniem.  
- Czyżbym usłyszał w twoim głosie nutkę rozżalenia?  
- Miałem nadzieję, że zauważysz. Proszę, Kurt – posłał mi błagalne spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się najsłodszy nawet szczeniak. – Wiesz czym są dla mnie zwierzenia? Podejrzewam, że czujesz to samo, kiedy pomagasz komuś w modowych tarapatach. Proooszę.  
Westchnąłem. Nie było sensu się opierać.  
- W porządku.  
Robert aż klasnął z radości.  
- Chodźmy więc do twojego pokoju. Masz to szczęście, że mieszkasz sam, ja dzielę pokój z Ianem… A to musi zostać między nami.

***  
Robert opierał się o moje biurko w zamyśleniu pocierając brodę. Patrzył przez okno, jakby mógł tam znaleźć odpowiedzi na cisnące mu się na usta pytania.  
- Czyli tak jak myślałem – stwierdził po chwili milczenia.  
- Werdykt już zapadł? – starałem się uśmiechnąć.  
- Za wcześnie – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. - Wnioskuję, że trochę nas wszystkich pomęczycie zanim Klaine wejdzie w życie?  
Uniosłem jedną brew.  
- Klaine?  
- Och, daj spokój! Kurt i Blaine! Razem! Lubię tworzyć nazwy swoich ulubionych par.  
- Brzmi idiotycznie.  
- Nie bądź taki krytyczny. Klaine brzmi lepiej niż…  
- Czym jest Klaine?  
Obydwaj podskoczyliśmy na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Blaine opierał się o drzwi ze zdezorientowaną miną. Dotarło do mnie, że jak na osoby, które nie chcą być słyszane, zachowaliśmy się jak ostatni idioci nie zamykając ich. Robert nie miał najmniejszego problemu z zapanowaniem nad mięśniami twarzy, choć domyślałem się, że w środku pęka ze śmiechu. Ja zaś zastawiałem się, jakim cudem pokój nie zapalił się od ciepła bijącego z moich policzków. Z miny Roberta wywnioskowałem, że zadaje sobie to samo pytanie.  
- Brytyjski projektant mody. Objawienie sezonu – powiedział gładko nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. – Właśnie mówiłem Kurtowi jak bardzo nie mogę się doczekać jego pokazu.  
Udałem, że nie rozumiem aluzji modląc się w duchu, żeby Blaine nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń. On jednak zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Wyraźnie był myślami gdzieindziej.  
- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – zwrócił się do mnie. – W cztery oczy. To dość ważne.  
- Jasne – powiedziałem uparcie ignorując szeroki uśmiech Roberta. Podniosłem się z łóżka i wyszedłem z Blainem na korytarz.  
- Dzwoniła Ellen – powiedział. – Chce się ze mną spotkać dzisiaj o siedemnastej.  
- Ale przecież wtedy The Warblers mają próbę – powiedziałem unosząc brwi do góry. „To musi być naprawdę ważne, skoro odpuszcza sobie trening.", przeszło mi przez głowę.  
- Tak, rozmawiałem już o tym z Wesem… Zrozumiał. Ustaliliśmy, że David mnie zastąpi.  
Chciałem zapytać czy nie chce, żebym mu towarzyszył, szybko jednak zrezygnowałem. Wystarczająco ciężko było go namówić do zwierzeń, za bardzo się wtrącałem. To jego prywatna sprawa.  
- W porządku – zmarszczyłem brwi. – Tylko… Mówiłeś, że to ważne, a o tym dowiedziałbym się tak czy siak. Wnioskuję więc, że nie o tym chciałeś porozmawiać.  
- Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Robertem – roześmiał się. – No więc… Wiem jak ciężko jest ci się przyzwyczaić do… energii The Warblers. Zaproponowałem więc, żeby dzisiejsza próba była bardziej… w stylu New Directions, przynajmniej z tego, co mi opowiadałeś. Warto czasem spojrzeć na pewne sprawy z innej perspektywy, zwłaszcza jeśli to perspektywa konkurencji. Każdy dostanie szansę na wyśpiewanie, co mu w duszy gra.  
Uniosłem brwi.  
- Dlaczego?  
Blaine westchnął.  
- Bo czasami tak trzeba. Poza tym… Nie chcę, żebyście chowali się po kątach, to wygląda tak, jakbyśmy nie pozwalali wam śpiewać. Przyda wam się odrobina relaksu.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i już miałem wracać do pokoju, kiedy Blaine znów się odezwał.  
- Kurt?  
- Tak?  
Przygryzł wargę.  
- Żałuję, że nie będę mógł usłyszeć twojego solo.

***  
David tłumaczył przez chwilę wszystkim na czym będzie polegać dzisiejsza próba. Jeżeli liczył na wybuch entuzjazmu i okrzyki radości, musiał być srodze zawiedziony. Członkowie The Warblers patrzyli na niego zdezorientowani, niektórzy stukali się palcami w głowę.  
- Więc… Kto chce zacząć? – zapytał nieśmiało.  
Cisza. W końcu siedzący obok mnie Robert wyciągnął z torby płytę, podniósł się z podłogi i wyszedł na środek. Puściłem do niego oko, co przyjął ze śmiechem. Rozległa się muzyka.

_So let the people talk __  
__It's Monday morning walk __  
__Right past the fabulous mess we're in __  
__It's gonna be a beautiful day __  
__So do the bluebirds sing __  
__As I take your hand __  
__And you take my kiss __  
__And I take the world_

Głos Roberta idealnie odzwierciedlał jego osobowość. Czuć było w nim uśmiech i specyficzną dziecięcą radość. Zaczął tańczyć na około wszystkich Warblersów. Rozległy się śmiechy, po chwili jednak część osób przyłączyła się do niego śpiewając:

_'Cause out of all the people I've known __  
__The places I've been __  
__The songs that I have sung __  
__The wonders I've seen __  
__Now that the dreams are all coming true __  
__Who is the one that leads me on through? __  
__It's you __  
__Who puts me in the magic position, darling now __  
__You put me in the magic position __  
__To live, to learn, to love in the major key __  
__Let me put you in the magic position, darling __  
__'Cause I'm singing in the, the major key __  
__Let me put you in the major key_

Zdyszany Robert ukłonił się publiczności. Wszyscy bili brawo uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego występ jakby rozbudził wszystkich Warblersów, gdyż już po chwili rozległy się kolejne solówki. Praktycznie ich nie słuchałem, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej. Rozległy się kolejne brawa. Robert szturchnął mnie łokciem.  
- Niczego nie zaśpiewasz?  
- Jakoś… Nie mam nastroju.  
Wywrócił oczami.  
- Bzdura. Na środek, już!  
Wręczył mi swoją płytę mówiąc „Na pewno znajdziesz coś dla siebie" i popchnął mnie w stronę magnetofonu. Poddałem się. Przez chwilę przerzucałem piosenki. Zgodnie z przeczuciem Roberta, po chwili znalazłem tę idealną. Zacząłem śpiewać.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. __  
__Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. __  
__The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. __  
__The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you…_

Tak bardzo chciałem, żeby Blaine nagle wpadł głównymi drzwiami i dokończył tę piosenkę ze mną, jak na każdym głupim filmie. Żeby chwycił mnie za rękę i spojrzał mi w oczy, tak jak wtedy kiedy śpiewaliśmy „Smile." Nic takiego jednak się nie wydarzyło. Zamknąłem oczy i nie otwierałem ich już do końca występu.

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. __  
__Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. __  
__The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. __  
__The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you…_

Muzyka ucichła. Otworzyłem oczy. Rozległy się oklaski. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do Roberta aż podskakującego z ekscytacji. Kiedy koło niego usiadłem, szepnął mi do ucha:  
- Cieszę się, że w końcu zaśpiewałeś coś odpowiedniego.  
Po raz kolejny na mojej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.  
- Ja też.

***  
Był to piątkowy wieczór, więc po skończonej próbie wziąłem kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy z internatu i pojechałem do domu. Otworzyłem drzwi jak najciszej i chciałem przemknąć się do pokoju, kiedy usłyszałem dobiegającą z kuchni rozmowę. Zamarłem słysząc głos Finna. Najwyraźniej rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon.  
- Tak. Dzięki za szansę, zastanowię się nad tym. Oczywiście. Tak, wiem. Tak. Tak. Rozumiem. Dziękuję. Muszę to przemyśleć. Tak, odezwę się. Dowidzenia.  
Finn zauważył mnie i uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.  
- Hej, stary. Już jesteś?  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Może nie powinienem pytać, ale… O co chodziło?  
Finn pokręcił głową.  
- Nie teraz. Nie chcę mówić póki to nic pewnego.  
- W porządku – powiedziałem z wahaniem. Zdałem sobie sprawę z panującej w domu ciszy. – Gdzie są wszyscy?  
- Mama pojechała do jakiejś przyjaciółki, wróci dopiero rano. Ale Burt jest w domu. Ja zresztą też już wychodzę.  
- O, dokąd?  
Zawahał się.  
- Mam… spotkanie z Puckiem. Wiesz, będziemy grać w strzelanki, pogadamy o footballu. Takie tam.  
Chwycił kurtkę i wybiegł z domu, zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć.

***  
Odebrałem telefon.  
- Dom Hummelów, mówi Kurt.  
- Hej, tu Puck. Jest Finn?  
Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Przecież miał być u ciebie.  
- U mnie?  
- Tak powiedział – zamyśliłem się stukając palcami po blacie. - Jesteś… pewien, że go u ciebie nie było?  
- Chyba bym wiedział – odpowiedział lekko poirytowany.  
- No tak… Cóż, dam ci znak jak wróci. To coś ważnego? Może mam mu coś przekazać?  
- Bez urazy, to męska sprawa. Sam muszę mu to powiedzieć.  
Ał.  
- Rozumiem. Powiem Finnowi, że dzwoniłeś, kiedy wróci.  
- Dzięki, koleś. Cześć.  
Przez chwilę wsłuchiwałem się jeszcze w martwy sygnał w słuchawce. „Dlaczego Finn skłamał? Czemu ostatnio wszyscy coś przede mną ukrywają?".  
- Kto dzwonił?  
Tata opierał się o kuchenną szafkę.  
- Kolega Finna. Nic ważnego – uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
Pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.  
- A… Jak w szkole? Wszystko w porządku? Wiesz, dawno nie rozmawialiśmy.  
- Tato, naprawdę możesz przestać mnie pytać czy wszystko w porządku. Nic mi nie jest. Koszmar się skończył, pamiętasz? Nic się nie dzieje.  
- Wtedy też mi się tak wydawało, a jednak ukrywałeś przede mną, że… - potrząsnął głową. – W zasadzie, miałem cię o to zapytać już jakiś czas temu. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego ukrywałeś tego bydlaka?  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Chyba… Bałem się.  
Uniósł brwi.  
- Bałeś się? Kurt, jesteś jedną z najdzielniejszych osób, jakie znam. Owszem, mogłeś czuć strach, ale… Jest coś więcej. Czegoś mi nie mówisz i wyczułem to jak tylko powiedziałeś mi, że ten gnój, Karofsky cię prześladuje. Znamy się nie od dziś. Więc?  
- Tato…  
Zapadło milczenie. Usiadł przy stole i zaczął mówić wpatrując się w obrus, jakby była w nim ukryta cała wiedza wszechświata.  
- To… O mnie się boisz, prawda? Boisz się, że nie zniosę więcej. Musisz coś jednak zrozumieć. Jestem twoim ojcem i wierz mi, bardziej zabija mnie ta świadomość, że ukrywasz przede mną coś ważnego niż najgorsza nawet wiadomość. Cokolwiek by to nie było, dam sobie radę. Tylko… Przestań zamykać się w sobie. Nigdy taki nie byłeś. Zmieniłeś się… i bardzo mnie to martwi, Kurt.  
Zacisnąłem oczy.  
- Możemy o tym porozmawiać innym razem?  
- Kurt…  
- Proszę.  
Westchnął i spojrzał na mnie ciężko.  
- W porządku. Ale wiesz, że ci nie odpuszczę, prawda? Nie jestem fanem nacisku, ale tego… Tego nie mogę ci odpuścić.  
Pokiwałem głową. Miałem zamiar się udać do pokoju, ale tata mnie powstrzymał.  
- Jeszcze jedno. Ten chłopak… Blaine? Finn nam nieco o nim opowiadał. Czy to…  
Poczerwieniałem.  
- Nie.  
Tata westchnął z ulgą.  
- To dobrze. Bo nie byłem gotów na tę rozmowę.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i delikatnie pocałowałem go w czubek głowy.  
- Dobranoc.  
- Dobranoc, Kurt.

***  
Spojrzałem w lustro. Zdążyłem już się umyć i nałożyć wszystkie kremy, nie mogłem jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że czegoś brakuje. Że… coś się zmieniło.  
Rozejrzałem się po łazience. Nie, nie chodziło o wystrój. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo, jak przed moim przeniesieniem się do Dalton. Zamyśliłem się. Wreszcie mój wzrok padł na otwarte drzwiczki szafki nad umywalką. Zalała mnie wściekłość.  
Wpadłem do salonu, gdzie tata wciąż oglądał telewizję.  
- Gdzie ona jest? – zapytałem. Mój głos drżał od furii.  
- Co takiego?  
- Nie udawaj głupiego. Gdzie szczoteczka mamy?  
- Kurt…  
- Wyrzuciłeś ją? Naprawdę? Cudownie! Widzę, że całkowicie zapomniałeś o starej rodzinie! Z pewnością cieszysz się, że spędzam teraz większość czasu w Dalton! Możesz oddzielić swoje dawne życie grubą kreską. Mnie też wyrzucisz na śmietnik? Finn i Carol najwyraźniej ci wystarczają, nie potrzebujesz syna, który tylko przysparza ci problemów i zmartwień! W końcu masz rodzinę, jakiej chciałeś, dziecko, z którego możesz być dumny! Może…  
Tata nie wytrzymał i uderzył ręką w stół.  
- Kurt, uspokój się, do jasnej cholery! Gdybyś dał mi dojść do słowa, dowiedziałbyś się, że szczoteczka jest w piwnicy, tam gdzie wszystkie rzeczy mamy!  
Zaniemówiłem starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Usłyszałem westchnienie.  
- Nie mogłem wciąż jej trzymać w szafce. Po prostu… nie mogłem.  
Wciąż milczałem. Tata spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko. W jego głosie nie było już śladu zdenerwowania. Czułem tylko troskę.  
- Chodź tutaj.  
Usiadłem sztywno obok taty i udałem zainteresowanie telewizorem. Poczułem jego rękę na ramieniu.  
- W porządku?  
Pokręciłem głową czując jak drżą mi wargi. Po chwili mięśnie twarzy odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Rozpłakałem się jak dziecko, wtulając się w tatę. A on nieśmiało poklepał mnie po ramieniu, tak jak zawsze, kiedy wpadałem w histerię. Łapczywie łapałem oddech mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego. Po dłuższej chwili zasnąłem zmęczony własnymi łzami.

***  
Obudziłem się w swoim łóżku. Zrozumiałem, że tata przeniósł mnie wieczorem, poczułem więc wyrzuty sumienia. Po pierwsze, bo nie powinien jeszcze dźwigać. Po drugie, bo zachowałem się jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka.  
Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz telefonu, żeby sprawdzić, która godzina. Moją uwagę jednak zwrócił napis „1 nowa wiadomość." Zmarszczyłem brwi. SMS miał wczorajszą datę, został wysłany koło północy. Musiałem spać strasznie głęboko, skoro nie obudził mnie dźwięk dzwonka. Odczytałem wiadomość.  
„Wiem, że jest weekend i spędzasz czas w domu, ale chciałbym, żebyś przyjechał na chwilę do Dalton. To nie potrwa długo. Będę o szesnastej w sali, gdzie odbywają się próby Warblersów. Pasuje ci?".  
Uniosłem brwi.  
„Jasne", odpisałem zaintrygowany.  
Poczułem ulgę uświadamiając sobie, że będę mógł wyrwać się z domu. Po wczorajszym wieczorze, wolałem uniknąć kolejnej rozmowy z tatą. Wyślizgnąłem się z łóżka. Wziąłem prysznic i po przeprowadzeniu wszystkich standardowych porannych czynności, otworzyłem drzwi szafy.  
- Tęsknię za wami, skarby – powiedziałem wzdychając.  
Z radością wybrałem prostą koszulę od Marca Jacobsa poświęcając stanowczo zbyt dużo czasu na dobranie do niej odpowiednich spodni i dodatków. W końcu usatysfakcjonowany wyszedłem z pokoju. Po chwili jednak zatrzymałem się w przedpokoju słysząc dobiegające z salonu odgłosy kłótni.  
- …chwilę? Nie było cię całą noc! Posłuchaj Finn czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jestem teraz twoim rodzicem. I nie możesz znikać kiedy chcesz, licząc, że nikt nie zauważy!  
Zdziwiony oparłem się o ścianę. „Całą noc"?  
- Posłuchaj… Nie mam nic przeciwko, żebyś wychodził, ale miło by było, gdybyś mnie uprzedził.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Okej, masz rację. Nie powinienem był tak znikać. Uwierzysz mi, jeżeli powiem, że to się więcej nie powtórzy?  
Tata westchnął ciężko.  
- Uwierzę. Jesteś dobrym dzieciakiem, Finn. Mam nadzieję, że tak zostanie.  
Nieśmiało wszedłem do salonu.  
- Hej, Kurt – Finn uśmiechnął się lekko, uśmiech ten jednak nie sięgnął jego podkrążonych oczu.  
Po raz kolejny zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
- Co powiecie na śniadanie? – zapytałem w końcu.

***  
Raźno przekroczyłem próg Dalton i udałem się w stronę tak dobrze znanej mi już sali. Kiedy doszedłem do drzwi, zawahałem się jednak. Pukać, nie pukać? Uspokoiłem serce i nieśmiało wszedłem do środka. Blaine już na mnie czekał.  
- Hej – uśmiechnął się. - Cieszę się, że znalazłeś dla mnie czas.  
- Nie ma sprawy – zawahałem się. – Jak… z Ellen?  
- Porozmawiamy o tym następnym razem – powiedział po chwili. Zrozumiałem jednak, że poszło całkiem nieźle, gdyż wydawał się być szczęśliwy i odprężony. Nawet on nie umiał tak dobrze ukrywać uczuć.  
– Raz jeszcze przepraszam za zawracanie ci głowy. Na pewno wolałbyś teraz być z rodziną.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Niezupełnie. Trochę… pokłóciłem się wczoraj z tatą.  
Blaine posłał mi pytające spojrzenie. Sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, opowiedziałem mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się wczorajszego wieczora.  
-…i niby wszystko jest już w porządku, ale wciąż mi niezręcznie przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu – dokończyłem.  
Zapadło milczenie.  
- Nigdy nie mówiłeś o swojej mamie – powiedział w końcu.  
Zacisnąłem wargi.  
- Nie ma o czym. Była. Już jej nie ma.  
Blaine spojrzał na mnie z troską.  
- Przepraszam, nie powinienem…  
- Nie – przerwałem mu. – Nic się nie stało. Po prostu… Boję się, że jeżeli zacznę o niej mówić, za bardzo się rozkleję. A już wystarczająco nadwyrężam twoją cierpliwość.  
Blaine tylko wywrócił oczami.  
- Nadwyrężaj ją sobie, ile chcesz. Do niczego cię jednak nie zmuszam. Tylko… Gdybyś chciał o tym pogadać, wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.  
Pokiwałem głową. Zapadła cisza, którą po chwili zdecydowałem się przerwać.  
- Więc…? Dlaczego chciałeś się spotkać?  
Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł przy pianinie. Wyciągnął z torby jakieś nuty.  
- Cóż, jak już ci mówiłem, niezwykle żałuję, że nie słyszałem twojej solówki – zaczął niepewnie. – Pomyślałem jednak, że może chciałbyś usłyszeć moją.  
- W każdej chwili – powiedziałem i stanąłem obok niego przy pianinie. – Długo grasz?  
Znów się uśmiechnął.  
- Myślę, że wystarczająco.  
Rozprostował palce, spod których po chwili popłynęły delikatne dźwięki cudownie współbrzmiące z ciepłym głosem Blaine'a.

_You give your hand to me __  
__Then you say hello __  
__I can hardly speak __  
__My heart is beating so __  
__And anyone can tell __  
__You think you know me well __  
__But you don't know me_

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Znałem tę piosenkę.

_No, you don't know the one __  
__Who dreams of you at night __  
__And longs to kiss your lips __  
__And longs to hold you tight __  
__Oh I'm just a friend __  
__That's all I've ever been __  
__'Cause you don't know me_

Moje serce przyspieszyło.

_I never knew __  
__The art of making love __  
__Though my heart aches __  
__With love for you __  
__Afraid and shy __  
__I've let my chance to go by __  
__The chance that you might __  
__Love me, too ___

_You give your hand to me, baby __  
__Then you say good-bye __  
__I watch you walk away __  
__Beside the lucky guy __  
__No, no, you'll never ever know __  
__The one who loves you so __  
__Well, you don't know me_

Po chwili muzyka ucichła. Nic nie mówiliśmy. Cisza była najlepszym komentarzem.


	10. Chapter 10

Była niedziela. Obudziłem się bardzo wcześnie, mimo, że zasnąłem dopiero nad ranem. Wciąż nie mogłem wyrzucić z głowy wczorajszego spotkania z Blainem. Wydawało mi się, że moje myśli krzyczą tak głośno, że zaraz ogłuchnę. Wstałem szybko, postanawiając odwalić poranną rutynę, która ku mojej rozpaczy, nie zajęła mi tak długo jak przypuszczałem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Musiałem zająć czymś ręce, cokolwiek, żeby tylko przestać myśleć. Na biurku zauważyłem drobinki kurzu. Bingo. Zmieniłem ubranie na takie, którego nie szkoda mi było zniszczyć i udałem się po środki czyszczące. Kiedy skończyłem sprzątać, wziąłem kosz z nieuprasowanymi ubraniami. Zaczerwieniłem się lekko widząc bieliznę Finna. Cóż. Musiałem się przyzwyczaić. Wyciągnąłem deskę do prasowania i żelazko.

„I tak nie uciekniesz", powiedział cichy głos w mojej głowie. „W końcu będziesz musiał usiąść i przemyśleć to wszystko."

Ignorując myśl, że prawdopodobnie mam rozdwojenie jaźni, pomyślałem „A co jeśli nie ma nad czym? Zaśpiewał piosenkę, tyle. Piosenkę, która nic nie miała wspólnego z naszą relacją. Po prostu. To nie było żadne wyznanie."

„Skoro tak uważasz."

Wyłączyłem żelazko. Jak na pełną rodzinę, ubrań było zdecydowanie zbyt mało. Pomyślałem, że zaraz oszaleję. Zgarnąłem wciąż stojące na biurku środki czyszczące i zabrałem się za sprzątanie łazienki. Po pewnym czasie usłyszałem dobiegający z mojego pokoju głos Finna.

- Kurt, jesteś?

- Czyszczę łazienkę! – odkrzyknąłem.

Cisza.

- O siódmej rano?

- Kto rano wstaje… i tak dalej – powiedziałem z zakłopotaniem. – Choć ty nigdy nie wydawałeś się fanem tego zdania. Wszystko gra? Dlaczego nie śpisz?

- Nie mogłem zasnąć.

„To jest nas dwóch", pomyślałem.

- O. Często ci się to chyba nie zdarza.

- Nie da się ukryć.

Otarłem pot z czoła. Ku swojej rozpaczy, nie było już, co sprzątać. Mogłem spokojnie się przebrać.

- Finn, podałbyś mi tę kremową koszulę od Alexandra McQueena?

Usłyszałem ciężkie kroki, a potem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Jęk.

- Któ… Którą?

Westchnąłem ciężko.

- Mam tylko jedną kremową koszulę od McQueena.

- Ale tu jest pełno kremowych koszul. I kto to jest McQueen? Jakaś rodzina tego gościa z „Wielkiej ucieczki"?

Opadły mi ręce.

- Nie, Finn, to nie jest żadna rodzina gościa z „Wielkiej ucieczki". To projektant mody. Ech… Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć? Ubrania ułożone mam według pór roku, następnie alfabetycznie nazwiskami projektantów, a wreszcie kolorami. Szukaj w południowo-zachodniej części garderoby.

Cisza.

- To ta taka, która wygląda jak sukienka mojej mamy?

Wywróciłem oczami.

- To koszula. Poza tym, zawsze powtarzam - moda nie ma płci. Za to… ma wiek. A'propos, kiedy ostatnio byłeś na zakupach?

Zero odzewu.

- Dobra, masz tę swoją koszulę.

Drzwi łazienki uchyliły się i na podłogę upadło zawiniątko. Westchnąłem po raz kolejny, dusząc w sobie chęć nawrzeszczenia na Finna za takie traktowanie moich ubrań. Zważywszy, że już jutro miałem znów nałożyć daltonowski mundurek, włożenie czegoś normalnego sprawiło mi wiele radości. Kiedy wszedłem do pokoju, Finn wciąż tam tkwił.

- Skoro już tu jesteś, weź swoje ciuchy, niedawno prasowałem.

Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany.

- Ekhm. Dzięki. Ale nie musiałeś tego robić. Zawsze prasujesz w domu?

- Nie ma sprawy – wzruszyłem ramionami. – I… tak. Po śmierci mamy ktoś musiał przejąć jej obowiązki. A tata pod tym względem jest jak dziecko, nie wiem, co by zrobił beze mnie… Dobrze, że teraz jest Carol.

Finn zamyślił się.

- Miałem cię już dawno zapytać i… - uniosłem brwi. - Czy… Wszystko w porządku? Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że mieszkamy teraz razem? To znaczy… Pamiętam, że niezbyt ci pasowała moja relacja z twoim tatą. Jak jest teraz?

Udałem zainteresowanie kremami stojącymi na toaletce.

- Lepiej.

- Jesteś pewien?

Obróciłem się jakimś cudem zdobywając się na uśmiech.

- Finn, jesteśmy teraz rodziną. Wierz lub nie, ale ja naprawdę się z tego cieszę.

- Nie czujesz się… zastąpiony? – spytał zbierając swoje ciuchy. Wyraźnie unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Ta rozmowa była dla niego tak samo niezręczna jak dla mnie.

- Nie… Już nie –spojrzałem na ubranie, które wsadził sobie pod pachę. - Nie gnieć tego, na litość boską, wiesz jak ciężko prasuje się ten materiał? Jak nie zaczniesz szanować pracy innych, będziesz sobie prasował sam!

- Brzmisz jak moja mama – wywrócił oczami. Był już w drzwiach, ale ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, zatrzymałem go.

- Poczekaj chwilę. Chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

- Tylko nie przynoś mleka.

Wywróciłem oczami i westchnąłem cicho.

- Więc… Przerwij mi, jeżeli stwierdzisz, że wtrącam się w nieswoje sprawy, ale… Gdzie byłeś tamtej nocy?

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Finn opadł na moje łóżko i przejechał dłońmi po twarzy.

- Nie jestem pewien czy powinienem ci mówić.

Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi.

- Spróbuj.

Westchnienie.

- Więc… Nie wiem czy słyszałeś, ale… Ojciec Karofsky'ego wyrzucił go z domu.

Moje serce przyspieszyło.

- Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony – zauważył Finn.

- Mercedes coś wspominała… - wymamrotałem.

Uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Nikt nie wie, dlaczego to zrobił. W każdym razie… Kilka dni temu, po powrocie z treningu zorientowałem się, że zostawiłem w szkole telefon. Kiedy po niego wróciłem, zobaczyłem Karofsky'ego śpiącego w szatni.

Zaniemówiłem.

- Nocuje w szkole? – wykrztusiłem w końcu. – Nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, żeby…

Finn roześmiał się.

- Kogo? Azimio? Swoją drogą, to faktycznie ciekawe… Ostatnio się unikają, nie rozmawiają ze sobą na treningach. Nie wiem, o co poszło.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Co to ma wspólnego z twoim nocnym wychodzeniem?

Finn zamyślił się.

- Nie wiem czy mi uwierzysz, ale… Naprawdę przejąłem się tą całą sytuacją. Wiem, że powinienem go nienawidzić po tym, co ci zrobił – zdrętwiałem. – Ale… Ten chłopak naprawdę potrzebuje teraz pomocy. Przynoszę mu jedzenie, takie tam rzeczy. Początkowo nawet nic do niego nie mówiłem. Byłem zbyt wściekły. Jednak tamtej nocy faktycznie trochę się zasiedziałem, porozmawialiśmy. Wiesz… On nie jest taki zły, na jakiego wygląda.

- Rozumiem – powiedziałem cicho.

Finn spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Kurt? Mogę cię o coś prosić?

Nerwowo skinąłem głową.

- Nie mów o tym nikomu. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której o tym powiedziałem i… wolałbym, żeby to zostało między nami.

Posłałem mu nieco wymuszony uśmiech.

- Masz moje słowo – zawahałem się nieco. – A… Tamten telefon?

Finn westchnął.

- To już inna historia. Wybacz, stary, ale w to nie mogę cię wtajemniczyć. Na razie.

Robert i ja biegliśmy przez korytarz. Byliśmy już spóźnieni na próbę The Warblers, co ostatnio zdarzało nam się coraz częściej. Zdyszani zatrzymaliśmy się przed znajomymi drzwiami. Kiedy weszliśmy do sali, David rozdawał już wszystkim nuty. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- Nowa piosenka?

Robert wzruszył ramionami, tak samo zaskoczony jak ja. Chwyciliśmy kartki. Mój przyjaciel podskoczył z radości.

- „Every breath you take"! Uwielbiam to!

- Chyba tylko ty – mruknąłem rozglądając się wokoło. Większość członków The Warblers miało kwaśne miny i wymieniało spojrzenia. Usiedliśmy niedaleko Blaine'a, który posłał mi zakłopotany uśmiech. Starałem się uspokoić bicie serca.

- Warblersi, proszę o uwagę – powiedział Wes. – Wczoraj wieczorem nasza rada zorganizowała małe spotkanie w sprawie repertuaru na zawody. Wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że musimy wybrać coś, co wszyscy znają, co porwie tłum. Zazwyczaj wybieramy… Nieco inne piosenki, ale uznaliśmy, że ta jest bardziej przystępna. W dodatku, konkurencja nie spodziewa się po nas klasycznego rocka. Cóż… Więcej mówić nie muszę, rozpisaliśmy wszystko dość jasno. Zobaczmy jak to wyjdzie. Blaine, jesteś gotowy?

Blaine skinął tylko głową i wstał z miejsca. Ustawiliśmy się naokoło niego. Po chwili salę wypełnił jego ciepły głos.

_Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take  
I'll be watching you._

Początkowo wszystko brzmiało nieco chaotycznie, jednak z każdą sekundą głosy Warblersów nabierały harmonii łącząc się w tak charakterystyczną dla nich jedność.

_Every single day  
And every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay  
I'll be watching you._

Wszystkie nasze ruchy były zgrane, synchroniczne. Czasem sam zastanawiałem się jak to możliwe. Kiedyś zapytałem o to Blaine'a, ale on uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i powiedział, że to właśnie magia śpiewania w grupie.

_Oh, can't you see?  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you._

Głos Blaine'a przybrał na sile. Wymieniliśmy z Robertem znaczące spojrzenia. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please…_

Całą tę perfekcję przerwał trzask kartek o podłogę. Wszyscy zamarli. Chłopak, którego nie znałem z imienia wystąpił z szeregu z wyrazem wściekłości na twarzy.

- W porządku, mam tego dość!

Stojący koło niego Ian wywrócił oczami. Najwyraźniej nie pierwszy raz działo się coś takiego.

- Jaki znów masz problem, Charlie?

Chłopak roześmiał się histerycznie.

- Jaki mam problem? Jaki WY macie problem? – jego twarz zwróciła się w stronę Blaine'a, który tylko wytrzeszczył oczy. – Powiedz nam, jakim cudem przekonujesz ich, żeby dawali ci te wszystkie solówki? Bo niewiele ma to wspólnego z twoim talentem, nie jesteś aż tak dobry. Więc? Może podzieliłbyś się z nami swoim cudownym sposobem?

Blaine zaniemówił.

- Ja… Ja nikomu nie narzucam… - wyjąkał w końcu. – Nigdy nie prosiłem się o bycie liderem.

- Ale nigdy nie miałeś nic przeciwko, prawda? Całkiem fajny widok musi rozlegać się z tego twojego wysokiego piedestału. Odpowiedz mi jednak na jedno proste pytanie. Kiedy ostatnio któryś z nas dostał solo?

Zapadła cisza.

- Żaden z was nigdy nie oponował…

- Cóż, ten moment musiał w końcu nadejść. Myślałem, że w The Warblers wszyscy są równi. Ale są też równiejsi, prawda? – rzucił rozzłoszczone spojrzenie w stronę Wesa, Blaine'a i Davida.

Atmosfera zgęstniała. Wymieniliśmy z Robertem zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Wes wstał.

- Charles, jestem zmuszony prosić cię o opuszczenie tej sali – powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo.

Chłopak zacisnął wargi.

- Nie – zaprotestował Blaine. Wzrok miał utkwiony w podłodze. – On ma rację. Daj mu mówić.

- Blaine, Warblersi mają tworzyć jedność – David spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Charlesa. – Nie tylko głosów! Powinniśmy tworzyć jedną drużynę, szanować się wzajemnie! Wszystkie zgrzyty należy bezwzględnie usuwać.

Blaine roześmiał się.

- Czy ty się w ogóle słyszysz? To tylko chór! Ale w jednym się z tobą zgodzę. Jedność jest bardzo ważna. Jeżeli mamy wygrać zawody, musimy być zgrani, naprostować zgrzyty, a nie usuwać je! Jestem pewien, że nie tylko Charles uważa, że coś jest nie w porządku. Znam go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że nie ma w nim na tyle odwagi, żeby przemawiać bez świadomości, że ktoś stoi za nim murem. Coś czuję, że przemawia nie tylko w swoim imieniu – westchnął. Jego wzrok spoczął na każdym członku The Warblers z osobna. – Nie możemy unikać nieporozumień, jeżeli już się pojawiają. Powinniśmy je rozwiązywać, wspólnie. Jak rodzina.

Wszyscy zamilkli. Pomyślałem, że nigdy wcześniej postawa lidera nie była tak widoczna w Blainie, jak w tamtym momencie. Z twarzy innych Warblersów wyczytałem, że nie tylko ja o tym pomyślałem.

- Przejdźmy na kompromis. Każdy, kto chce się ubiegać o solo, wykona za tydzień dowolną piosenkę. Zmierzy się ze mną. Później przeprowadzimy głosowanie. Osoba, która zbierze najwięcej głosów, będzie głównym głosem na zawodach.

- Blaine, jesteś pewien? – Wes wydawał się zaniepokojony.

- Absolutnie.

David odchrząknął.

- A więc… Kto jest za?

Prawie wszystkie ręce uniosły się w górę.

Po skończonej próbie, musiałem włożyć wiele wysiłku, żeby dogonić Blaine'a. Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Blaine, wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Jasne. Właściwie… Spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Musiało nadejść prędzej czy później. Jest dobrze.

Nie uwierzyłem mu. Doskonale wiedziałem jak wielka jest w nim potrzeba bycia lubianym i szanowanym przez grupę, nawet jeżeli tego nie przyznawał. Pod tym względem przypominał mi nieco Finna. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Więc… Jaką piosenkę zaśpiewasz? – zapytał po chwili.

Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie.

- Co?

Westchnął.

- Na solo. Jestem pewien, że przeszło ci to przez głowę.

- Blaine, ja nigdy bym… - zakłopotanie odebrało mi mowę. Chwilę zajęło mi sformułowanie dalszego ciągu wypowiedzi. – Przyjaźń z tobą znaczy dla mnie dużo więcej niż głupie solo. Nie jestem już w New Directions. Będę cię wspierać, choć… Nie potrzebujesz tego. Jesteś najlepszy i nawet Charles o tym wie.

Blaine uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Dziękuję, ale… Powinieneś spróbować – spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. - Masz niesamowity talent, Kurt. Jesteś gwiazdą i… Warblersi zasłaniają twój blask. Nie możesz na to pozwolić. Ja nie mogę na to pozwolić.

- Podjąłem już decyzję. Zresztą… Wciąż świecę wystarczająco jasno. Potrzeba czegoś więcej niż kilku chłopaków, żeby mnie przyćmić.

Blaine spojrzał na mnie ciężko.

- I nie ma sposobu, żeby cię namówić?

Byliśmy teraz bardzo blisko. Ciężko było oprzeć się spojrzeniu rzuconemu spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs. Moje serce przyspieszyło.

- Nie wydaje mi się.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Dystans między nami się powiększył.

- Cóż. Pozostaje mi próbować.

Westchnąłem.

- Powodzenia. A teraz przepraszam, mam pilną sprawę do załatwienia – zawahałem się. - Chyba, że potrzebujesz…

W jego oczach znów pojawił się uśmiech.

- Dam sobie radę, Kurt. Idź.

W miarę jak budynek McKinley rósł w moich oczach, rosło we mnie zdenerwowanie. „Kurt, nie wygłupiaj się. To nie może się skończyć dobrze", powiedział głos w mojej głowie. „Zawróć."

„Nie", powiedziałem sobie stanowczo. „W razie co, Finn wie, że tu jestem. Muszę to zrobić. W przeciwnym razie wyrzuty sumienia mnie zabiją. Zresztą, nawet nie wiem czy go zastanę". Z tą pokrzepiającą myślą wszedłem na scenę swojego tak niedawno odgrywanego dramatu.

Zamknąłem oczy. Znajome drzwi. Znajomy korytarz. Znajomy strach. Przyspieszyłem kroku. Nagle usłyszałem muzykę. Stanąłem przed tak dobrze znaną mi salą.

Mercedes i Rachel siedziały obok siebie, śmiejąc się z jakiegoś żartu Tiny. Santana mierzyła wrogim spojrzeniem wszystkich na około, Brittany zaś uważnie słuchała instrukcji Artiego, który uczył ją jak wiązać sznurówki. Pan Schuester stał przy muzykach i dyskutował o czymś z Bradem. Poczułem ukłucie zazdrości. Tak bardzo chciałem wbiec przez te drzwi, jak gdybym nigdy nie odszedł. Pokłócić się z Rachel o solo, podyskutować z Mercedes o wyprzedaży w centrum handlowym. Ale nie mogłem. Zastanowiłem się czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie mi dane wrócić do New Directions. Czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze poczuję tę radość. Przymknąłem oczy. Nagle zza moich pleców rozległ się znajomy głos.

- Porcelanko, muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie tego się po tobie spodziewałam. Zakradanie się, szpiegowanie… Wbijasz nóż w plecy starym przyjaciołom, po trupach pniesz się do zwycięstwa… Jestem z ciebie dumna. Czuję w tobie wielkiego ducha niejakiej Sue Sylvester. Aż żałuję, że nie możesz znów dołączyć do moich cheerleaderek.

Odwróciłem się speszony.

- Nikogo nie szpieguję.

Brwi pani Sylvester powędrowały w górę.

- Chcesz mi wmówić, że ot, tak, po prostu znajdujesz przyjemność w przesiadywaniu w miejscu, które z pewnością wciąż jest tłem twoich koszmarów? Porcelanko, musisz przyznać, że to nie trzyma się kupy. Chyba, że jesteś masochistą, jak miliony twoich rówieśników, co w sumie też by miało sens. Dzieciaki w tych czasach znajdują przyjemność w użalaniu się nad sobą i cierpieniu.

Przygryzłem wargę.

- Jestem tu, bo mnie zaprosili – skłamałem.

- Więc dlaczego nie wejdziesz do środka?

Zapadła cisza. Z opresji uratował mnie nadchodzący nauczyciel od fizyki, pan Jones.

- Sue! Czy to prawda, że włamałaś się do mojego gabinetu i dałaś swoim cheerleaderkom odpowiedzi do testu?

- Daj spokój, Clark. Nie masz żadnych dowodów, a jak pójdziesz z tym do Figginsa, wszystkiego się wyprę. Poza tym, jeżeli uważasz, że twój przedmiot coś znaczy…

- Chcesz mi wmówić, że machanie pomponami jest ważniejsze od nauki?

Pani Sylvester wywróciła oczami.

- Machanie pomponami, które zapewni tym dziewczynom miejsce na najlepszych uczelniach Ameryki!

Zaczynała się rozkręcać. Postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji i cicho uciekłem z korytarza. Nikt niczego nie zauważył. W drodze do szatni doszedł mnie jeszcze donośny głos trenerki:

- …poza tym, ta rozmowa mnie nudzi. Wiem, że na mnie nie naskarżysz, pozwolisz więc, że udam się do swojego gabinetu. Zdaje się, że zostawiłam macicę w innych spodniach.

„Nie dam rady. Muszę uciec."

Stałem przed wejściem do szatni jak ostatni idiota. Nie mogłem zmusić się do wejścia do środka. „Co mam mu powiedzieć? Co jeżeli stwierdzi, że to wszystko moja wina i…"

Odgoniłem od siebie czarne myśli. Przywołałem z pamięci obraz przedstawiający moją dawną szkolną szafkę i ten napis… Ten sam, na który patrzyłem za każdym razem, kiedy miałem ruszyć korytarzem. CÔURAGÉ.

Wszedłem do szatni.

Początkowo myślałem, że nikogo tu nie ma. Już miałem wychodzić, kiedy usłyszałem dobiegający zza moich pleców znajomy głos.

- Co tu do cholery robisz, Hummel?

Zdusiłem w sobie chęć ucieczki. Panika odebrała mi mowę. Z trudem się odwróciłem.

- Finn o wszystkim ci powiedział, prawda? Wiedziałem, że nie można ufać temu gnojowi! – jego wzrok omiótł szatnię i ukłonił się. – Witaj w moich skromnych progach! Mam nadzieję, że satysfakcjonuje cię ten widok, jestem pewien, że o tym marzyłeś!

Wciąż milczałem. Nagle poczułem jak cały strach, panika opuszczają mnie jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki. Wróciło znajome uczucie ogarniające mnie od palców po czubek głowy – furia. Nie wytrzymałem.

- Jak śmiesz mnie obwiniać? Po tym wszystkim, co mi zrobiłeś, po tym wszystkim co JA dla ciebie zrobiłem… - Karofsky otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to. - Nawet nie próbuj mnie wpędzać w wyrzuty sumienia, Karofsky! Zniszczyłeś moje życie! Odebrałeś mi wszystko, rozumiesz? Wszystko! Kiedy ktoś zapyta mnie o mój pierwszy pocałunek, co mam mu niby powiedzieć? Że zostałem zgwałcony przez kretyna, który nie umie zaakceptować, kim jest? I wiesz co jest najśmieszniejsze? Mógłbym ci wybaczyć, naprawdę, mógłbym! Ale istnieje limit rzeczy, które mogę znieść i ty ten limit przekroczyłeś!

Próbowałem złapać oddech, żeby nabrać sił do dalszych oskarżeń, kiedy nagle usłyszałem:

- Pomóż mi.

Zatkało mnie.

- Że co?

- Pomóż mi – powtórzył Karofsky tym samym cichym głosem. Gdyby nie poruszające się usta, nigdy nie uwierzyłbym, że to powiedział. Wstał. Przypomniało mi to sytuację sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy również byliśmy sam na sam w szatni. Echo tamtego dnia sprawiło, że ledwie ustałem na nogach.

- Ja… Nie mam pojęcia, co robię! – jego twarz wykrzywił ból. – Wiesz, co powiedział mi ojciec zanim wyrzucił mnie z domu? Że mogę wrócić, jeżeli znów będę normalny! NORMALNY, rozumiesz? Jakby to wszystko zależało ode mnie!

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnąłem się słabo.

-…jakby ktokolwiek chciał sobie wybrać bycie nieszczęśliwym do końca życia?

Uniósł wzrok.

- Skąd wiedziałeś?

- Przechodziłem przez to. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, mamy ze sobą sporo wspólnego.

Podskoczyłem, kiedy uderzył pięścią w szafkę.

- Nie jestem taki jak ty, Hummel! Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie mam problemu z zaakceptowaniem tego, że jestem…

- Nie wymawiaj tego słowa – warknął.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

- Bo co? Unikanie go, wcale nie zmieni tego, kim jesteś. Jak już mówiłem, przechodziłem przez to.

- Nie jestem taki jak ty – powtórzył.

- Myślisz, że wszyscy geje są tacy jak ja? – prychnąłem. – Kiedy zrozumiesz, że to po prostu ludzie? Jesteśmy normalni, Dave. Normalni. Zaakceptowanie siebie niczego tak naprawdę nie zmieni. Nie oznacza to, że nagle znienawidzisz football i zaczniesz prenumerować Vogue'a. Ale będzie ci łatwiej… Bo nie ma nic gorszego niż okłamywanie samego siebie.

Milczenie.

- Zaprzeczanie w niczym ci nie pomoże. Jesteś jaki jesteś. Powodzenia z zaakceptowaniem tego.

Poprawiłem torbę i zebrałem się do wyjścia.

- Prześlę przez Finna listę osób, które… Mogą ci pomóc – dodałem jeszcze. - Nie tylko ze znalezieniem miejsca do spania.

- Kurt.

Zamarłem. Nigdy nie zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu.

- Czy ja… Czy ja jestem w tobie zakochany?

Roześmiałem się.

- Uważasz, że znam odpowiedź? Ale skoro pytasz… Nie. Chyba nie. Straciłeś panowanie nad sobą, spanikowałeś… I stało się, co się stało. Miłość miała z tym niewiele wspólnego.

Zacisnął wargi i utkwił wzrok w podłodze.

- Zawsze tak jest?

- Jak?

- Ciężko. We wszystkim.

Westchnąłem.

- Życie jest beznadziejne, nieważne czy jesteś gejem czy hetero, Dave. Im szybciej to zrozumiesz, tym lepiej dla ciebie.

Posłałem mu wymuszony uśmiech i wyszedłem z szatni.

Szedłem korytarzem internatu starając się zebrać myśli. Pomyślałem, że zaraz wybuchnie mi głowa. Zbyt wiele rzeczy ostatnio się wydarzyło, zbyt wiele niedomówień i kłamstw musiałem znieść. Miałem ochotę po prostu rzucić się na łóżku i zasnąć. Otworzyłem drzwi od pokoju.

Blaine siedział na moim łóżku nerwowo pocierając dłonie. Z jego twarzy wyczytałem, że myślami jest bardzo daleko. Zamarłem.

- Co…?

Otrząsnął się jakby i posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Wybacz… Było otwarte i… i… - westchnął. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. – Proszę, nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób.

Uniosłem brwi.

- Czego mam nie robić?

- Finn do mnie zadzwonił.

Zatkało mnie.

- Finn…? Skąd…

- Sam byłem zdziwiony. Powiedział, że… Wie, że o niczym mi nie powiesz. A uważał, że powinienem wiedzieć, gdzie dzisiaj byłeś.

Zacisnąłem wargi.

- To… Nie dotyczy ciebie – zacząłem cicho. Unikałem jego wzroku. - Zresztą jak widzisz, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbyś się denerwować.

W końcu spojrzałem na twarz Blaine'a. Zaniemówiłem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go w takim stanie.

- Zwariowałeś? Umierałem ze strachu! Ten chłopak jest nieobliczalny! Co jeżeli postanowiłby się zemścić? Jeżeli by cię skrzywdził? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jak ja bym się wtedy czuł? Gdybym musiał odwiedzać nie tylko Daniela, ale i ciebie? Może nawet dzielilibyście salę!

Patrzyłem na niego i czekałem aż się uspokoi. Nagle poczułem jak narasta we mnie rozbawienie. Próbowałem walczyć z mięśniami twarzy, ale szybko przegrałem bitwę. Roześmiałem się. Nie był to jednak zwykły chichot, śmiałem się tak bardzo, jakbym śmiał się pierwszy raz w życiu, jakbym od urodzenia dźwigał jakiś ciężar, który nagle spadł z moich barków. Zgiąłem się w pół próbując złapać oddech. Blaine wciąż był zły i jakby nieco urażony.

- Co… Co jest takie zabawne?

Wyraz zdezorientowania w jego oczach wywołał we mnie kolejny wybuch wesołości.

- Ja… po prostu… - śmiech utrudnił mi dokończenie wypowiedzi. – Nie, nie mogę…

Jego brwi powędrowały w górę. Wziąłem kilka głębokich wdechów.

- Po prostu w końcu udało mi się cię zmusić do złości… - wciąż chichotałem. – I teraz wydało mi się to tak dramatyczne…

W całym swoim życiu nie śmiałem się tak bardzo jak w tamtym momencie. Musiałem oprzeć się o ścianę, w przeciwnym razie chyba wylądowałbym na podłodze. Blainowi zaś zupełnie nie było do śmiechu.

- Chyba nie nadążam… Kurt, jesteś pewien, że niczego nie piłeś?

Uspokoiłem się nieco i uśmiechnąłem szeroko.

- Po prostu… Nigdy się nie zmieniaj, dobrze? Tak się cieszę, że jesteś!


	11. Chapter 11

Dochodziła dwunasta. Przyspieszyłem kroku w obawie, że spóźnię się na lekcję francuskiego, a i tak miałem ostatnio dużo zaległości. Kiedy chodziłem do McKinley, francuski był tam na śmiesznym, żeby nie powiedzieć żałosnym poziomie, w Dalton jednak sprawy przedstawiały się zupełnie inaczej. Naprawdę musiałem uważać na lekcjach. Kolejny szybki rzut oka na zegarek. Musiałem jeszcze przypomnieć sobie, co ostatnio przerabialiśmy. Poprawiłem torbę i prawie biegnąc rzuciłem się do schodów. Coś jednak mi przeszkodziło. Z sali znajdującej się niedaleko mnie wyleciała znajoma mi postać. Ian poprawił mundurek i odwrócił się jeszcze w stronę drzwi.  
- Trudno, ja już nie mam siły! Rób, co chcesz! Tylko mnie do tego nie mieszaj! Mam już dość wyciągania cię z bagna, w którym najwyraźniej lubisz tkwić! – krzyknął. Jego oczy spoczęły na mnie. Momentalnie ochłonął. – Och, cześć Kurt.  
Speszyłem się.  
- Wszystko w porządku?  
- Tak. Nie. Nieważne – potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chyba mamy teraz razem lekcje?  
- Chyba tak.  
Ruszyliśmy razem w stronę klasy. Kiedy się obróciłem, zobaczyłem jeszcze, że z sali, z której wyleciał Ian, wychodzi znajomy mi chłopak o blond włosach. Z jego postawy wywnioskowałem, że musiał być niesamowicie czymś wzburzony. Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Nie pytaj – powiedział zimno Ian. Widząc zdziwienie na mojej twarzy roześmiał się krótko i dodał:  
– Jestem bratem, Roberta, nie zapominaj o tym. W mojej rodzinie spostrzegawczość to forma samoobrony.  
- Nie chciałem… - zacząłem.  
- Wiem. Po prostu… To nie moja historia to opowiedzenia.  
Gwałtownie się zatrzymałem. Ian obejrzał się za mną i również przystanął.  
- Kurt? Wszystko w porządku?  
- Tak – powiedziałem potrząsając głową. – Po prostu… Jesteś kolejną osobą, która unika tematu „Alan" i… zaczyna mnie to nieco męczyć.  
Ian pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.  
- Pod tym względem strasznie przypominasz mi Roberta. Widzisz, jest jeden temat, którego uczniowie Dalton zawsze unikają. Jest to historia Alana. Kiedy Robert się tu przyniósł, od razu wywęszył, że coś jest na rzeczy. Znam go dość dobrze i wiem, że po prostu rozpaczliwie starał się zająć czymś umysł po stracie swojego przyjaciela… Nie wiem czy ci o tym opowiadał. W każdym razie, wiesz jaki on jest. Zadręczał nas, marudził, aż ktoś mu w końcu powiedział – westchnął. Jego jasne oczy, tak podobne do oczu Roberta błysnęły w delikatnym mroku korytarza. – Po prostu… Zastanów się, dlaczego nie chcemy ci o tym powiedzieć, a przede wszystkim czy na pewno chcesz wiedzieć. Kiedy zadecydujesz, daj znać. Obiecuję, że opowiem ci o wszystkim ze szczegółami. Blaine prawdopodobnie mnie zabije, ale…  
Uniosłem brwi.  
- Czy ta historia naprawdę jest taka… mroczna?  
Roześmiał się cicho.  
- Nie wiem. Jeżeli będziesz myślał o tym w ten sposób, możesz się nawet rozczarować. To nie jest aż tak… przejmujące. Jednakże nie zmienia to faktu, że w Dalton nie lubi się o tym rozmawiać. Sama historia w zasadzie niewiele ma wspólnego z samym Alanem. Chodzi bardziej o jego rodzinę. Stare dzieje.  
Pokiwałem głową w zamyśleniu.  
- Jeszcze jedno, trochę nie na temat. Jak to możliwe, że ty i Robert…  
-…jesteśmy tak podobni, a jednocześnie tak niepodobni? – dokończył i roześmiał się widząc moją zdezorientowaną minę. – Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która to mówi. Robert ma w sobie… tyle dziecięcej radości z życia, prawda? Kiedy rozdawali te dobre cechy, musiałem przespać swoją kolej i została mi tylko nostalgia.  
Wtedy zrozumiałem, co od początku nie pasowało mi w Ianie. Z wyglądu był bardzo podobny do Roberta, więc mój umysł próbował doszukać się w nim tych samych cech charakteru. Tymczasem w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, z całej jego postawy bił smutek, doświadczenie i powaga. Tylko od czasu do czasu w jego oczach pojawiał się promyk radości, szczególnie wtedy gdy przebywał z Robertem. Pomyślałem, że muszą być ze sobą naprawdę zżyci.  
- Wiesz, mimo tego, że zazdroszczę mu tej beztroski, czasami żałuję, że Robert nie ma w sobie trochę więcej powagi. Widzisz… Mimo tego, że jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i czyta z ludzi jak z książki, jest przy tym zaskakująco naiwny. Jakby nie wierzył, że ktoś może chcieć go oszukać, skrzywdzić. To zabawne, bo niejednokrotnie ostrzegał mnie przed pewnymi ludźmi z mojego środowiska, którzy wydali mu się podejrzani, zawsze mając przy tym rację. A jednocześnie nigdy nie potrafił zrobić najprostszej rzeczy – ochronić samego siebie.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- W tym cały jego urok, prawda?  
- Urok i przekleństwo – Ian nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
Naszą rozmowę przerwał dzwonek. Rzuciliśmy się biegiem do klasy.

***  
Po skończonej lekcji chciałem jeszcze chwilę porozmawiać z Ianem, jednakże przeszkodził nam w tym Robert, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd i mówiąc tylko „Warblersi, teraz!" zaciągnął nas za rękawy do sali prób podskakując przy tym, jakby właśnie wrócił z podróży do Krainy Czarów. Ian uśmiechnął się tylko pobłażliwie do brata, ja zaś roześmiałem się cicho widząc jego entuzjazm.  
W pomieszczeniu znajdowali się prawie wszyscy uczniowie Dalton. Rozejrzałem się uważnie. Coś się zmieniło. Mój wzrok przykuły nieco tandetne miłosne dekoracje. Dopiero wtedy mnie olśniło. No tak. Za tydzień Walentynki. Kompletnie zapomniałem. Po chwili zauważyłem resztę Warblersów. Wes dyskutował o czymś jeszcze z chłopakami, wydawało się, że trochę potrwa zanim zaczniemy śpiewać. Po chwili jednak Blaine dał znak ręką Davidowi, który pokręcił tylko głową, wzruszył ramionami i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, rozpoczął występ.

_You broke my heart __  
__'Cause I couldn't dance __  
__You didn't even want me around __  
__But now I'm back __  
__To let you know __  
__I can really shake 'em down_

Po chwili wraz z pozostałymi Warblersami, dołączyliśmy do niego śpiewając:

_Do you love me? (I can really move) __  
__Do you love me? (I'm in the groove) __  
__Do you love? (Do you love me) __  
__Now that I can dance (dance) ___

_Watch me now, oh (work, work) __  
__Ah, work it all baby (work, work) __  
__Well, you're drivin' me crazy (work, work) __  
__With a little bit of soul now (work)_

Salę wypełniły śmiechy. Rytm piosenki najwyraźniej trafił do wszystkich serc. Co niektórzy jednak mówili coś do siebie cicho, zerkając przy tym na Blaine'a, który ku mojemu zdziwieniu trzymał się wyłącznie chórków. Nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na moment. Jego oczy zdawały się mówić „Później ci wytłumaczę."

_I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe) __  
__And I can do the twist (I can do the twist) __  
__Well, now tell me baby (Tell me baby) __  
__Do you like it like this? (Do you like it like this?) __  
__Tell me (Tell me) __  
__Tell me ___

_Do you love me? (Do you love me?) __  
__Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?) __  
__Now, do you love me? __  
__Do you love me?_

Rozległy się brawa. Wszyscy poklepywali nas po plecach gratulując kolejnego udanego występu. Podziękowałem jakiemuś wysokiemu chłopakowi, którego nie znałem z imienia i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Moje myśli były jednak zajęte zupełnie czymś innymi. Wyłowiłem z tłumu Blaine'a. Podszedłem do niego najszybciej jak mogłem. Najwyraźniej również miał mi coś do powiedzenia, bo od razu zaczął:  
- Dawno nie było improwizowanych występów co? Wiesz, jak tak sobie myślę, ostatnie było chyba „Teenage dream", potem jakoś wciągnął nas wir przygotowań do zawodów – obaj uśmiechnęliśmy się do wspomnień. Otrząsnąłem się szybko.  
- Dlaczego nie śpiewałeś? – zapytałem nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości.  
Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Ustaliliśmy z chłopakami, że do czasu… konkursu lepiej będzie, jeśli ktoś inny przejmie rolę lidera. Potem się zobaczy.  
- I tak wiadomo, że wygrasz.  
Roześmiał się cicho.  
- Nie bądź tego taki pewien. Stąd… Moja prośba – spojrzał mi w oczy. - Mógłbym przyjść do ciebie do internatu, tak koło osiemnastej? Potrzebuję pomocy z doborem repertuaru. A nie znam nikogo, kto znałby się na tym lepiej niż ty.  
- Nie ma problemu – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.  
- W takim razie, do zobaczenia.

***  
- Chyba żartujesz!  
Siedzieliśmy w moim pokoju. Obydwaj zapomnieliśmy po co tak naprawdę się spotkaliśmy. Kiedy byliśmy razem, nie mogliśmy się skupić na tym, co faktycznie mieliśmy robić, zamiast tego zbaczaliśmy na zupełnie odległe tematy. Tym razem była to angielska literatura.  
- Po prostu uważam, że Emily Bronte opisała miłość o wiele lepiej niż Jane Austen – powiedziałem ignorując oburzoną minę Blaine'a. – O ile „Dumę i uprzedzenie" jakoś da się przeżyć, „Rozważna i romantyczna" to po prostu mdła literacka porażka…  
- Bzdura. Jak możesz sądzić, że którakolwiek książka Jane jest mdła? Przynajmniej są realistyczne. Emily pisała o miłości w sposób tak brutalny, mroczny…  
- A niby jaka jest miłość? „Wichrowe wzgórza" odzierają ją z tych wszystkich pięknych pozorów, pokazują taką jaką jest naprawdę… Samolubną, nieidealną, zawistną …  
- Byłeś kiedyś zakochany, Kurt? – Blaine wywrócił oczami. Był tak pochłonięty swoją argumentacją, że nawet nie zauważył jak bardzo się speszyłem. – Nazwij mnie naiwnym, ale wierzę, że jeżeli kochasz kogoś wystarczająco mocno, to uczucie popycha cię do działania, sprawia radość, a nie ból.  
- Brzmisz jak trzynastolatka wyobrażająca sobie swój ślub z księciem z bajki… A myślałem, że tylko ja to robiłem w tym wieku. Brakuje ci tylko pamiętnika w kwiatki.  
Roześmiał się.  
- Osobiście doceniam w Jane Austen brak opisów fizycznej strony miłości. Jej powieści nabierają w ten sposób swoistej delikatności, czystości i…  
- To się nazywa pruderyjność – wtrąciłem. – Właśnie tego nie lubię w Jane Austen. Jej postacie są tak święte, że w zasadzie nierealne. Nigdy nie uwierzę, że Elizabeth myśląc o panu Darcym…  
- A ja nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że ty… - przerwał mi i gwałtownie zamilkł.  
Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie.  
- Że ja…?  
Odwrócił wzrok. Zdębiałem. Czy Blaine się… czerwienił?  
- Że myślisz o rzeczach takich jak…  
- Jak…? – próbowałem zwalczyć rosnące rozbawienie i zażenowanie. Nie byłem do końca pewien, co w tamtej chwili przeważało. Nagle domyśliłem się, dokąd zmierzają jego myśli. Również poczerwieniałem.  
- Uważałeś mnie za bardziej niewinnego? – pomogłem mu.  
Jego policzki gwałtownie pociemniały. Miałem niezwykle sprzeczne uczucia, gdyż z jednej strony niezwykle mnie to bawiło, a z drugiej sam byłem coraz bardziej speszony.  
- Dziwisz mi się? W końcu wyglądasz niewinnie. Jak mały aniołek.  
Atmosfera w pokoju nagle zrobiła się ciężka. Miałem wrażenie, że powietrze pali mi policzki. Postanowiłem jakoś rozładować napięcie i roześmiałem się cicho.  
- Pozory mylą. Patrząc na nas dwoje, każdy powiedziałby, że to ty jesteś racjonalistą, a ja beznadziejnym romantykiem…  
Podziałało. Blaine również wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Racja – spojrzał na zegarek. - Ale przypominam, że nazwałeś mnie swoim mentorem, więc uważaj! Głos rozsądku ma zamiar przemówić!  
Uniosłem brwi, nie mogąc powstrzymać jednak szerokiego uśmiechu, który po chwili pojawił się na mojej twarzy.  
- Oświeć mój umysł swą wiedzą, mistrzu!  
Wziął głęboki oddech, przyjął odpowiednią postawę, po czym roześmiał się.  
- Czekaj! Miałem to tak ładnie ujęte i przez ciebie zapomniałem… O, wiem! – wyprostował się i dumnie unosząc głowę powiedział. – Choć wysoce bawi mnie ta konwersacja, nie przyczynia się ona jednak do naszego obopólnego rozwoju. Spotkaliśmy się bowiem w zgoła innym celu.  
Stłumiłem śmiech starając się naśladować jego powagę.  
- Choć zgadzam się z twą myślą, nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że spotkanie to dostarcza nam dużo radości i żaden z nas nie ma ochoty na skupienie umysłu. Obawiam się mistrzu, że zbyt wiele czasu spędzasz ze swoimi sztywnymi kolegami i zapominasz o zabawie.  
Blaine nagle spoważniał. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Nie przekonali cię, prawda?  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Po prostu…  
-…musisz się do nich przyzwyczaić. Kurt, powtarzasz to od kiedy przeniosłeś się do tej szkoły. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? Nie zrozum mnie źle - spojrzał na mnie uważnie. – Czasami jednak myślę, że… Że może jednak twój blask jest zbyt jasny dla Warblersów. Dusisz się w Dalton.  
- To nieprawda – zaprotestowałem. – Ja tylko…  
Nie wiedziałem jak skończyć to zdanie.  
- Ty tylko…?  
- Dziękuję – powiedziałem w końcu.  
Zaskoczony uniósł głowę.  
- Za co?  
Przysunąłem się bliżej. Teraz albo nigdy. Podjąłem pewną decyzję i ignorując nagłe ciepło, które uderzyło w moje policzki, powiedziałem:  
- Bo najwyraźniej zależy ci na mnie bardziej niż mnie samemu na sobie zależy. I za to… Nigdy nie przestanę ci za to dziękować.  
Zacisnąłem oczy. Wiedziałem, że tego pożałuję, ale zbliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej i delikatnie pocałowałem Blaine'a w czubek głowy.  
- Kurt…  
- Cii. Pozwól mi.  
Przesunąłem twarzą po tych cudownych ciemnych włosach i znów go pocałowałem, tym razem w czoło. Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie.  
- Nie podoba ci się? – wymruczałem nie otwierając oczu.  
- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. Podoba mi się. Bardzo. Za bardzo.  
- Więc…?  
Znów westchnął.  
- Co jeżeli to wszystko zepsuję? – zapytał zaciskając powieki. Zdecydowanie chciał uniknąć mojego wzroku. – Jeżeli przestaniemy być przyjaciółmi? Co jeżeli… stracimy szansę na bycie szczęśliwymi?  
Położyłem mu dłonie na ramionach i zmusiłem, żeby spojrzał mi w oczy.  
- Od takich pytań można oszaleć. A co jeżeli nie będziemy potrafili już wyjść z etapu przyjaźni? Co jeżeli poczekamy zbyt długo? Czy to nie będzie przegapienie szansy? Proszę, Blaine, nie uciekaj mi... Nie teraz.  
Pokręcił głową i odsunął się ode mnie. Zacisnąłem usta. Zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju zostawiając mnie sam na sam z palącym uczuciem odrzucenia. Moje policzki trawił ogień tak silny, że miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Chciałem zostać sam, żeby Blaine nie zobaczył mojej reakcji, żebym mógł zwinąć się w kłębek i pogodzić się z tym, że kolejny raz mi się nie udało. Jak zawsze. Zamknąłem oczy i poczułem jak ból falami nachodzi moje ciało. Przypływ. Odpływ. Przypływ. Odpływ.  
- Kurt.  
Przypływ. Nie otworzyłem oczu.  
- Proszę, spójrz na mnie.  
Zero reakcji.  
- Błagam. Nie chowaj się teraz za powiekami. Nie chowaj się przede mną.  
- Ty pierwszy uciekłeś – zauważyłem z wyrzutem.  
Poczułem jak chwyta mnie za nadgarstki zmuszając do wstania. Mimowolnie zatrzepotałem powiekami i momentalnie zdrętwiałem. Był dużo bliżej niż przypuszczałem. W jednym momencie zrozumiałem wszystko. Poczułem radość nieśmiało zakradającą się do mojego serca.  
- Jestem naprawdę beznadziejny w związkach – powiedział.  
- Nie dbam o to.  
_Musiałem stanąć na czubkach palców, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby to była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu widział. Poczułem taką radość, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać i…_  
Blaine roześmiał się cicho. Stykaliśmy się nosami, mogłem policzyć wszystkie jego rzęsy, każdą z osobna. Choć z pewnością zajęłoby mi to sporo czasu.  
_Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że ma delikatne piegi?_  
Przesunąłem rzęsami po jego powiekach. Chciałem przedłużyć ten moment, chciałem, żeby trwał już do końca świata…  
_Pomyślałem, że zaraz oszaleję. Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czułem tylu rzeczy naraz, nawet wtedy, gdy byłem z Danielem. Pragnąłem jak najszybciej poczuć to piękne ciało całym sobą i jednocześnie spowolnić to wszystko, żeby trwało jak najdłużej._  
Nasze usta dzieliły milimetry. Spojrzałem mu w oczy. Tak bardzo chciałem…  
_…uciec, uciec jak najszybciej…_  
…bo to nie mogło być prawdziwe.  
_Takie rzeczy nie przytrafiają się ludziom takim jak ja._  
Chciałem krzyczeć, krzyczeć tak głośno, żeby usłyszał mnie cały świat…  
_...i może wtedy ktoś powiedziałby mi, że…_  
… tym razem się nie obudzę…  
_…że to wszystko jest realne, te piękne włosy…_  
…rzęsy rzucające urocze cienie na policzki…  
_...wyraz zdezorientowania w oczach…_  
…bijąca z całej postawy niepewność…  
_…to perfekcyjne blade ciało…_  
…i może wtedy…  
_...wtedy…_  
...ta bliskość…  
_…niedomówienia…_  
…wszystko…  
_...nabrałoby sensu._  
Poczułem jak nagle coś w nas pękło. Nasze wargi odnalazły się po raz pierwszy. W moich marzeniach chwila ta pełna była delikatności i nieśmiałości, w rzeczywistości zaś czułem jedynie zachłanność i rozpacz, bo miałem wrażenie, że moje ciało nie pomieści tak wielu emocji jednocześnie. Blaine wsunął palce w moje włosy i przygryzł moją dolną wargę. Westchnąłem. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że moje pocałunki są bardzo nieśmiałe, pełne niezdarności. Myśl, że Blaine ma więcej doświadczenia ode mnie, w każdej innej sytuacji sprawiłaby mi ból, teraz jednak jakby straciło to znaczenie. Naparł na mnie mocniej, tak, że uderzyłem plecami o ścianę. Moje dłonie nieśmiało przesunęły się po jego torsie, jego zaś wciąż rozpaczliwie ślizgały się po moich włosach, jakby ze wszystkich sił starał się uwierzyć, że nie zniknę, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Dotknąłem czubkami palców jego policzka i pocałowałem go nieco zachłanniej niż do tej pory. Jego skóra była niezwykle delikatna, bardzo podobna do mojej. Zupełnie jakbyśmy byli teraz jednym ciałem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że drżę. Objął mnie mocno, jakby chciał zamknąć mnie w sobie, tak, żeby nigdy więcej nikt mnie skrzywdził. Jakby chciał mnie chronić przed sobą samym. Moje suche wargi odżyły pod wpływem łez pełnych wdzięczności płynących z oczu. Nagle pocałunki przestały być słodkie, nabrały zupełnie innego smutniejszego wymiaru. Jakby dojrzewały razem z nami.  
I wtedy Blaine odsunął się ode mnie gwałtownie. W jego oczach zobaczyłem panikę i wyrzuty sumienia.  
- Przepraszam, nie mogę – wyszeptał i wybiegł z pokoju.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dodzwoniłeś się do domu Hummelów. Po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość._

„Witam serdecznie. Tu Jonathan Montgomery, dyrektor Akademii Dalton. Dzwonię, aby przekazać, że państwa syn nie pojawił się dzisiaj na zajęciach, nie wrócił także na noc do internatu. Proszę oddzwonić."  
„Hej, Kurt, tu Mercedes. Dawno ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy i… zaczynam się niepokoić. Dzwoniłam też na komórkę, ale chyba masz wyłączoną. Po prostu… Zadzwoń jak tylko to odsłuchasz, okej? Rachel przesyła pozdrowienia."  
„Kurt, tu Robert. Martwimy się o ciebie! Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi, Blaine milczy jak zaklęty, ale… Nie możesz mi tego robić! Proszę, wróć!"  
„Kurt, gdzie jesteś?"

Odłączyłem telefon od prądu i usiadłem na kanapie udając zainteresowanie telewizorem. Ostatnia wiadomość nie wywołała we mnie żadnych emocji. Może poza małym trzepoczącym „Martwi się o mnie", gdzieś w głębi mojego nastoletniego serca. Tata obserwował mnie w milczeniu, doskonale wiedząc, że nie ma sensu o cokolwiek pytać. Kiedy w czwartkowy wieczór przyszedłem do domu mówiąc „Wrócę do Dalton dopiero w poniedziałek", rozpaczliwie usiłował coś ze mnie wydobyć, nasłał nawet na mnie Finna. Ja jednak nie powiedziałem ani słowa.  
W dzień po pocałunku próbowałem znaleźć Blaine'a, żeby wyjaśnić wszelkie niedopowiedzenia, zapytać go czy wszystko w porządku, albo po prostu błagać na kolanach, żebyśmy zapomnieli o tamtym wieczorze, choć tak bardzo łamało mi to serce. Jednak Blaine zniknął. Początkowo myślałem, że w ogóle nie ma go w szkole, jednakże kilku Warblersów się z nim widziało. Tak, był taki jak zawsze. Nie, nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś jest nie tak. Byłem coraz bardziej skołowany. Unikał mnie, to nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości. Kiedy w końcu go dopadłem, przypomniał mi tylko o próbie Warblersów o szesnastej nie dając nawet dojść do słowa. Przywdział swoją uprzejmą maskę i zostawił mnie poklepując na odchodne po ramieniu. Tego było za wiele. Wolałbym, żeby powiedział, że tamten wieczór był pomyłką. Że nie wie, co mu strzeliło do głowy. Że nigdy mnie nie chciał. Że jeżeli sądziłem inaczej, byłem w błędzie. Wszystko było lepsze od udawania, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie wiedziałem jak bardzo się myliłem. Pobiegłem za nim i chwyciłem go za ramię obracając ku sobie.  
- Proszę, Blaine, porozmawiajmy. Nie możesz teraz… Nie rób mi tego, błagam – powiedziałem nie dbając o to jak żałośnie to zabrzmiało. Jakimś cudem udało mi się powstrzymać od wpadnięcia w tak charakterystyczną dla mnie histerię, choć czułem, że długo nie wytrzymam.  
Widzicie, kiedy zostawił mnie samego, nie płakałem. Nie tupałem nogami, nie wyrywałem sobie włosów z głowy. Nie raniłem się ostrymi przedmiotami, nie zagłuszałem bólu. Po prostu nic nie czułem. Wszystkie skrywane wtedy emocje rozpaczliwie chciały się wydostać teraz na powierzchnię. Patrzyłem w napięciu na przymknięte powieki Blaine'a starając się nie rozpaść na kawałki.  
- To był błąd – powiedział w końcu. – Błąd, którego nigdy więcej nie chcę powtórzyć.  
Bicie serca. Bum, bum. Poczułem się tak jakbym dostał w twarz. Zaczęło szumieć mi w uszach. Wszystkie dźwięki wydawały się przytłumione, zupełnie jakbym tonął. Przez chwilę czułem, że nie uda mi się wrócić na powierzchnię. „Nie. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć." Moje policzki paliły żywym ogniem, jakby faktycznie Blaine przed chwilą mnie uderzył. Równie dobrze mógł to zrobić.  
Wiedziałem, że powinienem się odezwać, ale nagle poczułem się tak, jakby uciekły ze mnie wszystkie słowa, wszystkie emocje. Byłem jak owoc, z którego ktoś wydrążył cały miąższ. Jakby moja dusza uciekła z tego uszkodzonego ciała, w którym znajdowały się jedynie szczątki serca. Wtedy usta wyprzedziły rozum.  
- W porządku – usłyszałem swój głos.  
Blaine zamrugał.  
- „W porządku"?  
Uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem mu w oczy.  
- A co mam powiedzieć? „Dlaczego to zrobiłeś"? „Dlaczego dałeś mi nadzieję, choć wiedziałeś, że odbierzesz mi ją parę minut później"? „Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedziałeś, że mnie nie chcesz"? Widzisz… Chciałbym wiedzieć, naprawdę. Ale… Jaki jest sens? Może… Może faktycznie to był błąd. Ale nie musisz się martwić, Blaine. Masz wybór. Wciąż możemy być przyjaciółmi, jeżeli tego chcesz. Mnie już naprawdę nie zostało nic innego. Chyba, że chcesz, żebym zniknął.  
Żadnej reakcji. Odwróciłem się i zaciskając oczy udałem się w stronę klasy.  
W każdym filmie wyglądałoby to zupełnie inaczej. Blaine powiedziałby chwyciwszy mnie za rękę „Kurt, zaczekaj." Potem wyznałby, że po prostu się przestraszył. Że bardzo chce być ze mną, ale nie chce tego zepsuć. Ja zapewniłbym go, że też się boję. I wtedy padlibyśmy sobie w ramiona zapewniając się o wzajemnej miłości.  
Oczywiście nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Pozwolił mi odejść nie wypowiedziawszy ani jednego słowa.  
Zaraz po lekcjach spakowałem kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i wróciłem do domu. Potrzebowałem czasu. Choćbym miał przez to opuścić dzień nauki. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, gdyż wiedziałem, ile tata i Carol płacą za czesne w Dalton, a także jak bardzo się o mnie martwią. Zazwyczaj nie wiedzieli nawet, co się stało. Byłem zły na siebie, bo nie potrafiłem już udawać, że wszystko w porządku, przynosząc wszystkim naokoło tylko zmartwienie. Chciałem im to wszystko powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem słowa grzęzły mi w gardle. Pomyślałem, że nie tak zrobiłby dawny Kurt. Dawny Kurt miałby gdzieś każdego, kto go zranił, nawet jeżeli tą osobą był Blaine. Dawny Kurt włączyłby magnetofon zaśpiewałby oszałamiającą piosenkę i upewnił się w tym, że jest wyjątkowy. Dawny Kurt zrobiłby wszystko, żeby Blaine zobaczył, co stracił. Żeby kuło go w piersi od samego patrzenia na jego piękno.  
Nowy Kurt ucieka, kiedy tylko coś idzie nie po jego myśli.  
Ucieczka. To było słowo-klucz. Czytałem gdzieś kiedyś, że jeżeli ktoś raz zdradzi, nie może już przestać, wpada w błędne koło. Co jeżeli tak samo było ze mną? Bo tym właśnie jest ucieczka, prawda? Zdradzaniem samego siebie. Wszystko zaczęło się od przenosin do Dalton. To był pierwszy raz. Potem wszystko się pogorszyło.  
Moje ponure rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Po chwili usłyszałem znajomy głos, na którego dźwięk ścisnęło mnie w gardle. Mercedes. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem. Zerwałem się z kanapy. Ona zaś podparła się pod boki i z charakterystyczną dla siebie energią powiedziała:  
- Twoje szczęście, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Kurt! W przeciwnym razie skopałabym ci tyłek w twoim własnym domu. Muszę ci przypominać? Żadna diva nie lubi być ignorowana, mój słodki!  
Patrzyłem na nią bez słowa. Kusiło mnie, żeby rzucić się na nią dziękując za to, że jest tak idealna. Powstrzymałem się jednak wiedząc, że nie należy do osób, które lubią takie przypływy czułości.  
- Chodźmy do mojego pokoju – powiedziałem. Uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy. Mój głos widocznie nie brzmiał tak naturalnie jak mi się wydawało. Poszła za mną bez słowa, ale kiedy tylko trzasnąłem drzwiami, odezwała się:  
- Zamierzasz wyjaśnić mi, co się wydarzyło?  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Usiądź.  
Spełniła moje polecenie i spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco.  
- Blaine? – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie dała mi dojść do słowa. – Tak, to dość oczywiste. Może dawno się nie widzieliśmy, ale wciąż umiem rozróżnić „Wszystko w porządku" od „Mam roztrzaskane serce." Przerabialiśmy to już dwa razy, Kurt.  
- Teraz jest trochę inaczej – powiedziałem cicho.  
Westchnęła.  
- Kurt, zanim cokolwiek powiesz… Chciałabym, żebyś pomyślał o pewnej rzeczy. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie uwierzyłbyś, że możesz mieć problem z chłopakiem. To znaczy… Z chłopakiem, który może odwzajemnić twoje uczucie. Nie uważasz, że… To mały postęp?  
Zapadło milczenie.  
- Powiesz mi? – zapytała w końcu.  
- Nie wiem czy chcesz tego słuchać.  
Wywróciła oczami.  
- Och, nie wydurniaj się. Znasz mnie. Gdybym nie chciała, nie pytałabym. Więc?  
Tym razem to ja westchnąłem.  
- Zrób mi miejsce.  
Mercedes przesunęła się, posłała mi pokrzepiający uśmiech i chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał nam mój tata:  
- Kurt, masz gościa. Ze szkoły.  
Moje serce zabiło szybciej. Blaine? Szybko wymieniłem z Mercedes spojrzenia. Jednakże to nie Blaine wpadł do pokoju z prędkością błyskawicy i to nie Blaine rzucił się na mnie omal nie przewracając na podłogę.  
- Ty kretynie, nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – Robert mówił tak szybko, że ledwie mogłem go zrozumieć. – NIE. ZNIKAJ. TAK. NIGDY. WIĘCEJ. Boże, tak ciężko było podnieść ten cholerny telefon i powiedzieć „Wszystko w porządku, Robercie. Nie, nie zostałem zamordowany przez żadnego homofobicznego psychopatę." Samo „Żyję" też by w sumie wystarczyło. Ale ty oczywiście…  
Ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, przytuliłem go lekko. Robert zaniemówił na moment.  
- Po prostu… Pamiętaj, że sobą osoby, którym na tobie zależy i świrują, kiedy znikasz bez wieści - powiedział po chwili. Ścisnąłem go mocniej. Roześmiał się.  
- Nie żebym nie był typem miśka, ale to zaczyna być…  
-…niezręczne – dokończyłem i puściłem go, co powitał z lekką ulgą. Jego oczy spoczęły na Mercedes, która przyglądała nam się z wyrazem twarzy graniczącym między rozbawieniem, a zdezorientowaniem. Robert posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.  
- Przepraszam, nie przedstawiłem was sobie. Robert, to jest Mercedes, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, jeszcze z czasów kiedy chodziłem do McKinley, przyszła gwiazda Broadwayu. Mercedes, to Robert, jasnowidz, psycholog i jeden z Warblersów.  
Robert wywrócił oczami, a Mercedes uniosła brwi, żadne z nich jednak tego nie skomentowało. Podali sobie ręce. Przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy zobaczyłem w oku mojego przyjaciela coś… Coś innego. Był jednak na tyle utalentowanym aktorem, że nie zdążyłem się przyjrzeć się temu dokładnie.  
- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że Kurt wiele mi o tobie opowiadał, ale… - rzucił mi ganiące spojrzenie. – Musiałbym skłamać. Niezbyt chętnie opowiada o rzeczach związanych z McKinley.  
- To do niego podobne – roześmiała się. Uniosłem brwi. Uroczy dziewczęcy śmiech w wykonaniu Mercedes? Spojrzałem na Roberta. Potem znów na nią. W mojej głowie coś zaskoczyło. Postanowiłem jednak nic nie mówić.  
- Skąd w ogóle masz mój adres? – zapytałem zamiast tego.  
- Arsene Lupin jest moim alter ego, zapomniałeś? Umiem załatwić wszystko. Fred i George Weasleyowie mogliby mi buty czyścić.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Czyli „Nie pytaj." Dobrze, że jesteś.  
Robert klasnął w ręce.  
- Lepiej usiądę. Coś czuję, że masz nam sporo do opowiedzenia.

***  
-...i… sam nie wiem, dlaczego uciekłem – dokończyłem.  
Zapadło milczenie. Zauważyłem, że Mercedes i Robert wymieniają spojrzenia.  
- Kurt, chciałbym coś powiedzieć, ale… Nie obrazisz się? – powiedział w końcu ten ostatni.  
Pokręciłem głową, a następnie oparłem się czołem o kolana.  
- Mów.  
Robert odchrząknął, westchnął i z lekkim wahaniem powiedział:  
- Nie uważasz, że… Trochę przesadzasz?  
Zamrugałem.  
- Co?  
Rzucił mi przepraszające spojrzenie.  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale widzisz… Kiedy zniknąłeś… Naprawdę bałem się, że stało się coś złego. To znaczy… Wiedziałem, że jesteś bardzo emocjonalny i w ogóle… A tymczasem… Trochę dramatyzujesz.  
- On ma rację – powiedziała Mercedes i przygryzła wargę. – I… Będę ci to powtarzać do znudzenia, ale… Dalton naprawdę cię zmieniło. To znaczy… Kompletnie zdusiło twoją indywidualność, pewność siebie, wszystko to, co w tobie najlepsze. Zapewniasz nas wszystkich, że doskonale wiesz, że się zmieniłeś… Ale szczerze? Chyba nie do końca. Nie walczysz też już o swoje, tak jak kiedyś. Poddajesz się, uciekasz. I… Czasami chciałabym wiedzieć, gdzie się podział mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Trochę się pogubiłeś, Kurt.  
- Widzisz, ja nawet nie wiem, kim jest chłopak, o którym mówi Mercedes – powiedział cicho Robert. – Ale brzmi jak naprawdę niesamowita osoba.  
- Nikt nie chce cię tu oceniać - dodała jeszcze moja przyjaciółka. – Po prostu… pomyśl nad tym.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- A co do Blaine'a… - Robert westchnął. – Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. Daj mi chwilę.  
Spojrzałem na twarze przyjaciół. Robert jak zwykle uśmiechał się lekko, Mercedes zaś wydawała się zamyślona. Po chwili się otrząsnęła.  
- Chcesz znać moją opinię?  
Skinąłem głową.  
- Wiesz… Początkowo nie byłam pewna tego, że będziecie razem. To znaczy… To wydawało się takie oczywiste, ale z drugiej strony… Było między wami tyle dystansu. A teraz… Teraz wiemy przynajmniej, że mu na tobie zależy.  
- Zależy? – powtórzyłem głucho.  
- On się boi, Kurt – powiedział cicho Robert.  
Roześmiałem się histerycznie.  
- Myślisz, że ja się nie boję? Boję się. Boję się jak cholera! Ale to nie powód, żeby uciekać bez słowa wyjaśnienia!  
- A ty nie zrobiłeś tego samego? – zapytała Mercedes.  
Cisza.  
- Widzisz… Jak już ci mówiłem, zawsze miałem problem ze zrozumieniem Blaine'a – powiedział Robert. - Zawsze skarżyłeś się na to samo. Ale tak sobie teraz myślę… Że ty jako jedyny wiesz tak naprawdę, dlaczego uciekł. Pomyśl, Kurt. Naprawdę pomyśl. Jesteście bardziej podobni niż wam obu się wydaje.  
Nie miałem pojęcia, o czym mówił. Widocznie to zauważył, bo roześmiał się cicho.  
- Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? Pomyśl. Pomyśl o wszystkim co nam dzisiaj powiedziałeś.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Ja nie…  
Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu. Cóż, może nie wszystko. Aż tak domyślny nie byłem. Wiedziałem jednak, co muszę zrobić.  
- Chyba spędzę ten weekend w Dalton – powiedziałem bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

***  
Porządkowałem rzeczy na biurku. Wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić, potrzebowałem jednak jeszcze chwili na zebranie myśli. Nagle przeszedł mnie dreszcz, jak zawsze kiedy czułem czyjś wzrok na plecach.  
- Wróciłeś.  
Obróciłem się. Alan opierał się nonszalancko o futrynę przyglądając mi się uważnie swoimi chłodnymi oczami. Zdziwienie odebrało mi mowę.  
- Warblersi przepytywali każdego w internacie, chcieli wiedzieć gdzie jesteś. Część z nich, w każdym razie.  
Uniosłem brwi.  
- A ty kazałeś im się wynieść? – przyjrzałem mu się badawczo. - Może ja też nie jestem mile widziany we własnym pokoju?  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Powinieneś popracować nad ironią.  
- Przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć?  
- Nie. Przyszedłem, bo potrzebuję twojej porady.  
Zaniemówiłem.  
- Co proszę?  
- Potrzebuję twojej porady – powtórzył spokojnie.  
- Usłyszałem za pierwszym razem, tylko… Dlaczego ja? Najwyraźniej za mną nie przepadasz, choć… w zasadzie mnie nie znasz, naprawdę nie rozumiem…  
- Skoro cię nie znam, nie mogę za tobą przepadać, bądź nie – zauważył. – Jest pewna piosenka, nad którą ostatnio pracuję. Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo jak przypuszczam znasz się na muzyce i co najważniejsze, jako jedyna osoba w Dalton będziesz mógł obiektywnie ocenić mój występ.  
„Jedyna osoba w Dalton." Miałem ochotę o coś zapytać, ale czułem, że nie ma to większego sensu.  
- W porządku – powiedziałem tylko.  
- Zaczekaj chwilę.  
Wybiegł z mojego pokoju. Kiedy po chwili wrócił, trzymał w ręku swoją gitarę. Ruchem głowy wskazał na łóżko.  
- Mogę? Lepiej gra mi się na siedząco.  
Skinąłem głową i oparłem się o biurko.  
- Nie wiem czy znasz tę piosenkę… Ale jeżeli tak, możesz się przyłączyć.  
Po chwili pokój wypełniły delikatne dźwięki znanej mi melodii.  
- Jeff Buckley?  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

_I see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners __  
__Parading in a wake of sad relations __  
__As their shoes fill up with water_

Posłał mi zachęcające spojrzenie. Z wahaniem zaśpiewałem:

_Maybe I'm too young __  
__To keep good love from going wrong __  
__But tonight, you're on my mind so __  
__You never know_

Znów się uśmiechnął po czym zaśpiewał:

_Broken down and hungry for your love __  
__With no way to feed it __  
__Where are you tonight? __  
__Child, you know how much I need it. __  
__Too young to hold on __  
__And too old to just break free and run _

Przyjrzałem mu się uważniej. Oczy i głos stanowiły tak wielki kontrast, że wzdrygnąłem się bezwiednie. Zimno, ciepło. „Co ci się stało, chłopaku?", miałem ochotę zapytać. Zamiast tego jednak dołączyłem do niego w kolejnych zwrotkach:

_So I'll wait for you... __And I'll burn __  
__Will I ever see your sweet return? __  
__Oh, will I ever learn? __  
__Oh, Lover, you should've come over __  
__Cause it's not too late. ___

_But maybe I'm just too young to keep good love __  
__From going wrong __  
__Oh... lover you should've come over..._

Cisza była ogłuszająca. Alan bez słowa wstał i nie czekając na moją opinię, zostawił mnie samego.

***  
_Blaine's POV_

Jeden dźwięk. Kolejny. Nie składały się w spójną całość.  
Pianino błyszczało w mroku pomieszczenia drwiąc z mojej nieudolności. Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Żadna melodia nie wydawała się odpowiednia. A kiedy już taką znajdowałem, nie mogłem jej zagrać.  
- Źle zacząłeś – usłyszałem znajomy głos.  
Wyprostowana sylwetka, bijąca z niej pewność siebie, ręce zaplecione na piersi.  
- Też tu przesiaduję, kiedy muszę pomyśleć – odezwał się znowu Kurt. – A wracając do pianina… Zepsułeś pierwsze dźwięki, nic dziwnego, że reszta ci nie idzie. Gdybyś inaczej zaczął, mogłoby być naprawdę pięknie.  
- Wciąż mówimy o muzyce?  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Biło z niego jednak coś zupełnie innego niż zwykle. A może właśnie wręcz przeciwnie. Błysk w oku. Coś, co dobrze już znałem. Przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie. Nie był to zagubiony Kurt, który nieśmiało powiedział „Przepraszam, jestem tu nowy." Nie był to też przestraszony Kurt, którego musiałem bronić przed całym światem.  
Chłopaka, który stał przede mną znałem jedynie przez krótki czas. Był to Kurt, który nie chciał się ugiąć przed nikim i przed niczym, zakochany w swojej odmienności i talencie. Kurt, który zniknął zaraz po przeniesieniu do Dalton.  
- Jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać o… - zacząłem.  
- Nie. Nie chcę.  
- Ale powinniśmy.  
- Wiem.  
Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Westchnąłem.  
- Nie musisz nic mówić – powiedział Kurt jakby czytając mi w myślach. – Posiedźmy po prostu.  
Spojrzałem na niego. Na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.  
- Nie możemy uciekać, Kurt – powiedziałem cicho.  
Westchnął. Uśmiech zniknął.  
- To też wiem.  
Milczenie.  
- Może spróbuj mi to zagrać? Tak jak wtedy – odezwał się po chwili.  
- To nie takie proste… - powiedziałem cicho.  
- To właśnie jest takie proste. Chociaż spróbuj.  
Zawahałem się. Po chwili jednak przyłożyłem palce do klawiszy i spod moich palców popłynęły delikatne dźwięki.  
- Znasz to?  
Pokręcił przecząco głową i znów uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Nie. Ale brzmi ładnie.  
Usiadł koło mnie. Zacząłem śpiewać.

_Hush now, don't you cry __  
__Wipe away the teardrop from your eye __  
__You're lying safe in bed __  
__It was all a bad dream spinning in your head __  
__Your mind tricked you to feel the pain __  
__Of someone close to you leaving the game of life __  
__So here it is another chance __  
__Wide awake you face the day __  
__Your dream is over __  
__Or has it just begun?_

Posłał mi lekki uśmiech, który dał mi siłę do zagrania kolejnych dźwięków.

_There's a place I like to hide __  
__A doorway that I run through in the night __  
__Relax child, you were there __  
__But only didn't realize and you were scared __  
__It's a place where you will learn __  
__To face your fears retrace the years __  
__And ride the whims of your mind __  
__Commanding in another world __  
__Suddenly you hear and see __  
__This magic new dimension __  
__I-will be watching over you __  
__I-I'm gonna help you see it though __  
__I-will protect you in the night __  
__I-I'm smiling next to you __  
__In silent lucidity_

Ostatnie dźwięki wciąż zdawały się wisieć w powietrzu. Spojrzałem na Kurta. Myślami był zupełnie w innym miejscu.  
- Chcę wiedzieć co to oznacza? – zapytał po chwili.  
- Prawdopodobnie nie.  
Cisza. Po chwili poczułem dłoń Kurta nieśmiało chwytającą moją. Ścisnąłem ją mocno.  
- Poczekasz na mnie? – zapytałem.  
Westchnął. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi przenikliwymi oczami i posłał mi lekki uśmiech.  
- Tak długo jak będę musiał.


	13. Chapter 13

- Dzisiaj wielki dzień – powiedziałem radośnie.  
Blaine uśmiechnął się słabo. Przed chwilą rozległ się dzwonek obwieszczający koniec ostatniej lekcji, szliśmy więc powoli korytarzem nigdzie się nie spiesząc.  
Widząc jego minę położyłem ręce na biodrach i uniosłem jedną brew do góry.  
- Czyżbyś wątpił w swoją wygraną? Nie wydurniaj się.  
Uśmiech się poszerzył.  
- Jeżeli tak mówisz, to nie.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Daj spokój. Obydwaj wiemy, że ten konkurs to czysta formalność. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Jesteś mistrzem solówek. Wgnieciesz ich w ziemię, a potem…  
Chciałem powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy poczułem jak coś z impetem uderza w moje plecy. Poleciałem na podłogę boleśnie tłukąc sobie łokcie i rozglądając się za napastnikiem, bądź innym powodem mojego upadku. Szybko zorientowałem się, że nie było to coś, lecz ktoś.  
- Kurt, przepraszam, ale ukryj mnie, Jezu! On mnie zabije! – usłyszałem znajomy głos Roberta, który pomógł mi wstać, a następnie schował się za moimi plecami, jakby naprawdę była to wystarczająca kryjówka. Blaine przypatrywał się mu z rozbawieniem.  
- Hej, wolniej. Kto cię zabije, Robert? – zapytałem obracając się w jego stronę pozbawiając go przy tym „schronienia". Zignorowałem dźwięk, jaki przy tym wydał.  
- Ian. Zabije mnie. Zabije, zabije, zabije. A jak skończy, przywróci mnie do życia, żeby zabić znowu. Potem zadzwoni do naszej mamy, a ona zrobi to samo, zawsze brała jego stronę.  
- Boże, coś ty mu znowu zrobił? – zapytał coraz bardziej rozbawiony Blaine.  
- Och, no wiecie… Jutro są Walentynki. Ian zawsze jest bardzo samotny to w święto, nigdy go z nikim nie spędza, więc…  
- O nie – mruknąłem. Domyślałem się, w którą stronę podąży teraz jego opowieść.  
- …umówiłem go na randkę w ciemno.  
- Robert… - jęknął Blaine.  
- No co! Nie robertuj mi tu! Po prostu naprawdę się o niego martwię, okej? Zawsze jest taki samotny! Nie umiem go rozgryźć. Każda dziewczyna szuka faceta takiego, jak on, a on tymczasem robi wszystko, żeby nie dopuścić do jakiejkolwiek randki. Czasem żałuję, że nie jest gejem, nie wybrzydzałby tak – spojrzał na nas. – Bez urazy.  
- Co to w ogóle za dziewczyna? – zapytałem.  
- Och, nie jestem pewien. Wiem tylko, że mieszka w Limie. Może ją znasz.  
Zamyśliłem się. Wyobraźnia natychmiast podsunęła mi obraz Iana na randce w ciemno z Lauren Zizes. Stłumiłem śmiech.  
- Dobrze, że nigdy nie próbowałeś mnie z nikim swatać – podsumował Blaine. Przez twarz Roberta przemknął uśmiech tak szatański, że prawdopodobnie wystraszyłby samego Boga.  
- Wszystko jeszcze przed tobą, Blaine!  
Parsknął śmiechem słysząc jego jęk.  
- Dobra. Pozwolisz, że uprowadzę ci na moment Kurta. Mam z nim kilka spraw do obgadania.  
- ROBERT, POWYRYWAM CI WSZYSTKIE CHOLERNE KOŃCZYNY I POROZRZUCAM JE PO CAŁYM DALTON!  
-…i całkiem przez przypadek przypomniało ci się o tym, kiedy zobaczyłeś Iana biegnącego w naszą stronę? – zachichotał Blaine.  
- Zamknij się.  
Robert chwycił mnie za ramię i przyspieszył kroku.  
- Zatrzymaj go! Zobaczymy się na próbie Warblersów! – krzyknął jeszcze do Blaine'a, który w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem.  
Ledwo za nim nadążałem, on jednak nie zamierzał się zatrzymać. Po chwili poczułem kłucie w boku. Widząc, że powoli mam dość, Robert zwolnił.  
- Dobra. Chyba Blaine da sobie z nim radę.  
- Gdzie w ogóle idziemy? – zapytałem.  
- Na kawę – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Naprawdę musimy porozmawiać.

***  
Usiedliśmy przy jednym ze stolików. Jak się okazało, Robert zazwyczaj nie pijał kawy, zamówił więc sobie tylko gorącą czekoladę. Kiedy zapytałem go o powód, odpowiedział tylko, że kiedyś próbował, ale nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze. Był nadpobudliwy i bez kawy, a dodatkowa kofeina we krwi zamieniała go w (Jak sam powiedział) „zupełnie nieobliczalną maszynę do wnerwiania."  
- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zapytałem pełen najgorszych przeczuć.  
Wyszczerzył zęby.  
- Poza tematem „Klaine" – dodałem szybko.  
Uśmiech zniknął jak zdmuchnięty płomień świecy  
- Świnia – mruknął wyraźnie rozczarowany.  
Westchnąłem.  
- Jeżeli cię to jakoś pocieszy, nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż jesteśmy…  
- …beznadziejni – jęknął.  
-…przyjaciółmi, ale to chyba dobrze – dokończyłem ignorując jego komentarz. – Kwaśny jesteś dzisiaj. Wszystko gra?  
- Och, jak już mówiłem, nieco martwię o Iana, to wszystko. Walentynki to ciężki czas dla singli, niestety – jego wzrok powędrował ku tandetnym dekoracjom porozwieszanym na każdej wolnej przestrzeni. Coś mi przyszło do głowy.  
- Mówiąc o samotności i Walentynkach… Chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.  
Robert zamrugał kilkakrotnie i wziął głęboki oddech.  
- Jakkolwiek doceniam zainteresowanie, mówiłem ci już…  
Parsknąłem śmiechem.  
- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi.  
Westchnął z ulgą.  
- To dobrze. Czułbym się niezręcznie odmawiając ci. Choć… W zasadzie jesteś całkiem seksowny, więc gdyby nie to, że nie jestem gejem, byłbym jak najbardziej zainteresowany. W sumie czułbym się źle z myślą, że jestem tylko zastępstwem za Blaine'a, ale…  
Wywróciłem oczami.  
- Bardzo śmieszne.  
Robert puścił do mnie oko.  
- Nie dąsaj się, piękny. O co chodzi?  
Odchrząknąłem.  
- Pamiętasz moją przyjaciółkę, Mercedes?  
Skinął głową.  
- Jasne.  
Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak o to zapytać.  
- Cóż… Widziałem to spojrzenie – zacząłem nieco niezręcznie.  
- Jakie spojrzenie?  
- Kiedy podawałeś rękę Mercedes.  
Cisza.  
- Wiesz… Obydwoje jesteście singlami…  
Robert wytrzeszczył oczy.  
- Ty myślisz, że ja…? – roześmiał się. – Och, Kurt. Cudownie, że zacząłeś obserwować ludzi, ale naprawdę powinniśmy popracować nad twoim wyciąganiem wniosków.  
- Więc co to było? – zapytałem nieco skonsternowany.  
- Po prostu… Nie pierwszy raz spotkałem Mercedes. Wtedy nie byłem jeszcze pewien, ale wydawało mi się, że skądś ją kojarzę. Teraz już się upewniłem, ale… Ona na pewno mnie nie pamięta.  
- Kłamiesz.  
Roześmiał się.  
- Fakt. Droczę się z tobą. Ale wciąż, to nie to, co myślisz.  
- Więc skąd…? – zacząłem, ale uciszył mnie gwałtownie.  
- Dowiesz się jutro, nie marudź. Słyszysz? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
Chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że ma na myśli radio.  
- Słyszę. I?  
- I? To The Cure! Uwielbiam ich!  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Nie wyglądasz jak typowy fan.  
Wywrócił oczami.  
- Nie trzeba mieć dziwnej fryzury i malować się czarną kredką do oczu, żeby lubić Curów, Kurt – oświadczył, a następnie, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wstał z krzesła i zaczął śpiewać.

_I don't care if Monday's blue __  
__Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too __  
__Thursday I don't care about you __  
__It's Friday, I'm in love!_

Poczułem na plecach ciekawskie spojrzenia.  
- Robert! – syknąłem. –Na litość boską, zaraz nas stąd wyrzucą!  
Zignorował mnie. Zamiast tego chwycił moją rękę zmuszając mnie tym samym do wstania i śpiewał dalej.

_Monday you can fall apart __  
__Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart __  
__Oh, Thursday doesn't even start __  
__It's Friday, I'm in love! ___

_Saturday, wait __  
__And Sunday always comes too late __  
__But Friday, never hesitate..._

Zaczął tańczyć na około mnie. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Kilka osób roześmiało się, jednakże wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zamierza nas stąd wyrzucić.  
- Śpiewaj, Kurt! Wiem, że to znasz! – Robert roześmiał się głośno.  
Poddałem się. Najwyraźniej na jego szaleństwo nie było lekarstwa. Nie mając innego wyjścia, dołączyłem do niego śpiewając:

_I don't care if Mondays black __  
__Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack __  
__Thursday, never looking back __  
__It's Friday, I'm in love!_

Zaczynałem się coraz lepiej bawić. Robert zauważywszy to uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

_Monday, you can hold your head __  
__Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed __  
__Or Thursday - watch the walls instead __  
__It's Friday, I'm in love! ___

_Saturday, wait __  
__And Sunday always comes too late __  
__But Friday, never hesitate!_

Ku naszemu rozczarowaniu piosenka się skończyła. Ludzie naokoło nas zaczęli klaskać. Roześmialiśmy się.

***  
Wchodząc do sali wyraźnie można było zobaczyć pewien podział. Po lewej stronie siedzieli Warblersi, którzy jak się domyślałem byli głównymi zwolennikami „buntu". Zrobiło mi się zimno, kiedy zobaczyłem jak wielu ich tak naprawdę jest. Zauważyłem wśród nich Charlesa, który uśmiechał się wyraźnie pewny siebie. Po prawej stronie zaś siedzieli ci, którzy byli po stronie Blaine'a lub po prostu nie wiedzieli jeszcze, na kogo zagłosować. Z rozbawieniem pomyślałem, że wszystko to przypomina jakiś naprawdę kiepski film wojenny. Razem z Robertem skierowaliśmy swoje kroki w prawą stronę. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim z Warblersów, Wes wstał.  
- Przypominam zasady – powiedział. – Każdy z was może przystąpić do konkursu, ale musi wykonać piosenkę sam. Żadnych duetów, chórków - tylko wy i muzyka. Będziecie występować w kolejności alfabetycznej. Co do reszty osób… Macie do przyznania po jednym głosie. Osoba, która zdobędzie ich najwięcej, zaśpiewa na zawodach. Jakieś pytania?  
Cisza.  
- Powitajmy więc naszego pierwszego uczestnika, Blaine'a Andersona.  
Uścisnął rękę Wesowi, który wnioskując z ruchu warg powiedział „Powodzenia stary", a następnie Blaine usiadł przy pianinie rozprostowując palce.  
- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to piosenka… Nie w stylu Warblersów, ale pomyślałem sobie, że wam się spodoba…- jego głos ucichł nieco. - A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.  
Kilka osób wymieniło spojrzenia. Blaine zawsze wydawał się być taki pewny siebie, ale teraz jakby wszystko z niego uciekło. Wyraźnie wątpił w swoją wygraną. Niektórzy szeptali coś między sobą. Wszystko umilkło, kiedy w sali rozległy się radosne dźwięki, do których po chwili dołączył znany mi ciepły głos.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car. __  
__You're the line in the sand when I go too far. __  
__You're the swimming pool, on an August day. __  
__And you're the perfect thing to see. ___

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. __  
__Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. __  
__Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. __  
__Cause you can see it when I look at you. _

Zacząłem klaskać w rytm piosenki, a siedzący obok mnie Robert i Ian przyłączyli się do mnie szybko. Kilku Warblersów uśmiechnęło się również klaszcząc. Lewa strona sali nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times __  
__It's you, it's you, You make me sing. __  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. ___

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, __  
__And you light me up, when you ring my bell. __  
__You're a mystery, you're from outer space, __  
__You're every minute of my everyday. ___

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times __  
__It's you, it's you, You make me sing __  
__You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. ___

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La __  
__So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Razem z Robertem zerwaliśmy się z podłogi bijąc brawo. Występ był fenomenalny. Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko widząc naszą reakcję i po chwili usiadł koło mnie.  
- Ulżyło mi. Przez chwilę naprawdę myślałem, że nie dam rady zaśpiewać.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Ty? Co się stało z twoją przywódczą pewnością siebie, Blainie Andersonie?  
Uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział. Wes wstał po raz kolejny, więc zwróciliśmy głowy w jego stronę.  
- A więc następna osoba. Ian? Jesteś gotowy?  
Zatkało mnie. Ian? Robert zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzałem na Blaine'a, ale ten nie wydawał się być zaskoczony.  
- Wiedziałeś?  
Skinął głową.  
- Sam go namówiłem.  
Nic nie rozumiałem. Robert najwyraźniej nie miał tego samego problemu, bo uśmiechnął się do siebie lekko i spojrzał ciężko na Blaine'a.  
- Ty chcesz przegrać, prawda?  
Blaine przyłożył tylko palec do ust wskazując głową na Iana, który przewieszał sobie właśnie gitarę. Musieliśmy odłożyć tę rozmowę na później.

_Two jumps in a week __  
__I bet you think that's pretty clever __  
__Don't you boy? __  
__Flyin' on your motorcycle __  
__Watching all the ground beneath you drop __  
__You'd kill yourself for recognition __  
__Kill yourself to never ever stop __  
__You broke another mirror, __  
__You're turning into something you are not_

Wszyscy zamarli. Głos Iana był tak przejmujący, że miałem wrażenie, iż przesącza się przez każde włókienko mojej duszy. Wyglądał tak zwyczajnie z gitarą i lekkim uśmiechem malującym się na twarzy, że wydawało się niemal niemożliwym, że tak cudowny dźwięk wypływa z tego ciała. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Kiedy w końcu mi się to udało, spojrzałem na Roberta, który uśmiechał się do siebie kręcąc głową.

_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry __  
__Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry ___

_Drying up in conversation, __  
__You will be the one who cannot talk __  
__All your insides fall to pieces, __  
__You just sit there wishing you could still make love __  
__They're the ones who'll hate you __  
__When you think you've got the world all sussed out __  
__They're the ones who'll spit at you __  
__You will be the one screaming out ___

_Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry __  
__Don't leave me high, don't leave me dry_

Cisza jaka zapadła po jego występie zdawała się ogłuszać. Po chwili jednak została przerwana przez okrzyki i brawa. Ian mrugał zszokowany, zupełnie nieświadom wrażenia, jakie wywarł swoim występem. Blaine wstał i poklepał go po plecach uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Kiedy Ian usiadł obok nas, Robert dał mu mocnego kuksańca w bok.  
- Kretyn. Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, podobnie jak Blaine nic nie mówiąc. Spojrzał na mnie. Zrozumiałem, że choć nawet Robert nie miał pojęcia, co w tamtej chwili działo się w mojej głowie, on jakimś cudem wiedział. Nachylił się w moją stronę.  
- Doskonale wiesz– szepnął mi do ucha. – Blaine. I nawet się nie wahaj.  
- Zagłosuję na najlepszego – odparłem.  
Ian pokręcił tylko głową i uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny.  
- Czas na ostatniego z naszych solistów… Mark Forrester.  
- Ostatniego? To Charles nie występuje? – spytałem Blaine'a, który pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.  
- Nie jest tak utalentowany i doskonale o tym wie – powiedział po chwili. – Mark to jego najlepszy przyjaciel, więc powiedzmy, że reprezentuje jego interesy.  
Widząc mój wyraz twarzy uśmiechnął się blado.  
- Warblersi nie są tak zjednoczeni, jakby się wydawało, prawda?  
Pokiwałem głową w zamyśleniu. Rozległa się muzyka.

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while __  
__Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies __  
__Hoping for the best but expecting the worst __  
__Are you going to drop the bomb or not? __  
__Let us die young or let us live forever __  
__We don't have the power but we never say never __  
__Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip __  
__The music's for the sad men __  
__Can you imagine when this race is won __  
__Turn our golden faces into the sun __  
__Praising our leaders we're getting in tune __  
__The music's played by the madman ___

_Forever young, I want to be forever young __  
__Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever __  
__Forever young, I want to be forever young __  
__Do you really want to live forever __  
__Forever young ___

_Some are like water, some are like the heat __  
__Some are a melody and some are the beat __  
__Sooner or later they all will be gone __  
__Why don't they stay young __  
__It's so hard to get old without a cause __  
__I don't want to perish like a fading horse __  
__Youth is like diamonds in the sun __  
__And diamonds are forever ___

_Forever young, I want to be forever young __  
__Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever __  
__Forever young, I want to be forever young __  
__Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever._

Byłem nieco zaskoczony, bo występ był naprawdę dobry. Z pewnością dorównywał pozostałym. Spodziewałem się czegoś dużo gorszego. Wszyscy Warblersi bili brawo, ale widać było rozterki malujące się na ich twarzach. Na kogo zagłosować?  
Spojrzałem na Blaine'a. Nasze oczy spotkały się na moment. Uśmiechnąłem się i ścisnąłem jego rękę.  
- Będzie dobrze.

***  
- Co oni tam tak długo robią? – mruknął poirytowany Robert.  
Czekaliśmy na werdykt już kawał czasu. Pomyślałem, że jak na ironię losu, najmniej zdenerwowani byli uczestnicy. Blaine pogrążony był w rozmyślaniach. Wiedziałem jak wiele oznaczałaby dla niego utrata przywództwa, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak mógłbym go pocieszyć. Ian był zupełnie odprężony. Kiedy zapytałem go skąd bierze tyle spokoju, powiedział tylko, że po prostu wszystkie występy były świetne, więc każdy wynik go zadowoli. Mark zaś, podobnie jak Blaine, myślami był gdzieś bardzo daleko.  
Nagle poczułem jak w kieszeni mundurka wibruje mi telefon. Wyciągnąłem go szybko.  
„Mama i Burt robią dzisiaj kolację. Będziesz? Finn."  
„Postaram się", odpisałem szybko.  
Drzwi się otworzyły. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Thada, Wesa i Davida, których miny były zupełnie nieprzeniknione. Robert westchnął z frustracją. Wydawało mi się, że usłyszałem jego cichy pomruk:  
- Cholerne sztywniackie maski.  
Wes wymienił spojrzenia z Davidem i wziął głęboki oddech.  
- Zacznę od tego, że ciężko było nam podjąć decyzję…  
- Jaką decyzję? Wszystko, co mieliście zrobić to przeliczyć cholerne głosy… - mruknął Robert. Ian uciszył go jednym spojrzeniem. Wes tymczasem kontynuował.  
- W każdym razie, już wiemy. Głównym głosem na zawodach będzie… - zrobił dłuższą pauzę.  
- Och, daj spokój, Wes! Darowałbyś sobie! – nie wytrzymał Robert.  
Wes zgromił go spojrzeniem i westchnął.  
- Ian Dashwood!  
Rozległy się oklaski. Wszyscy rzucili się na kompletnie oniemiałego Iana, do którego najwyraźniej niewiele docierało.  
- To nie wszystko! – krzyknął David.  
Wszystkie głowy obróciły się natychmiast w jego stronę.  
- Ian zaśpiewa solo, ale jako, że wszystkie występy były tak dobre, zrobimy też piosenkę, w której zaśpiewa cała trójka.  
Blaine zmarszczył brwi.  
- Nie za późno na takie rzeczy? To dużo pracy.  
Wes uśmiechnął się.  
- Damy sobie radę. Czas na zmiany.

***  
Bum, bum, łup, bum, bum, bęc, bęc, łup.  
Perkusja. Najbardziej denerwujący instrument świata.  
- Finn, naprawdę się cieszę, że rozwijasz się muzycznie, ale mógłbyś to robić trochę ciszej? – krzyknęła Carol.  
Zasłuchałem się. Finn nie tylko grał. Wyraźnie słychać było jego głos wybijający się nieco ponad dźwięk instrumentu. Zaintrygowany poszedłem na górę. Stanąłem w drzwiach. Finn natychmiast przerwał.  
- Jezu, stary! Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś pukał?  
- Tyle razy, ile ja tobie – odgryzłem się. Ruchem głowy wskazałem na perkusję. – Nowe zadanie klubu?  
- Niezupełnie. Potrzebowałem czegoś, żeby się… wyekspresować.  
- Masz na myśli „wyrazić"?  
- To nie ma czasownika od słowa „ekspresja"?  
Nie skomentowałem tego. Westchnąłem tylko i opadłem na jego łóżko.  
- Ciężki dzień w szkole?  
- Coś w tym stylu.  
Zauważyłem, że przygląda mi się uważnie. Znałem ten wyraz twarzy.  
- Tak, wiem. Ja leżący w twoim łóżku to dla ciebie niezręczny moment.  
- Nie, nie o to chodzi… Tym razem.  
- Więc?  
- Coś się stało?  
Cisza.  
- Chodzi o tego Blaine'a, tak?  
Zamyśliłem się.  
- Nie. W zasadzie nie – odpowiedziałem szczerze. - To był po prostu bardzo długi dzień.  
Kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.  
- Pamiętasz jak rok temu, kiedy byłem strasznie zdołowany całą tą aferą z dzieckiem, kazałeś mi wyobrazić sobie małą dziewczynkę na widowni?  
„Czego się nie robiło dla miłości", przeszło mi przez głowę.  
- Tak, pamiętam.  
- Więc… Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc. Wybacz, stary, ale nie będę z tobą rozmawiał o… - zaczął machać rękami najwyraźniej próbując wyrazić nimi to, na co nie mógł znaleźć słów. Moje brwi powędrowały w górę. -…twoich miłosnych problemach z Blainem czy kimkolwiek innym, ale mogę zrobić dla ciebie to samo, co ty dla mnie wtedy. Zaśpiewaj wszystko to, co chcesz mu powiedzieć, zupełnie jakby cię słuchał.  
- Chyba nie ma na to odpowiedniej piosenki – powiedziałem z powątpiewaniem.  
Finn uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wyraźnie czekał, kiedy to powiem.  
- Jest jedna rzecz, której nigdy nie doceniałeś. I jako twój brat zamierzam wywrócić twoje poglądy do góry nogami.  
Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się.  
- Przyglądałeś się kiedyś plakatom w moim pokoju?

***  
- Gotowy?  
Jęknąłem.  
- Finn, to chyba nie jest najlepszy…  
- Klasyczny rock pomógł już raz, pomoże i teraz – przerwał mi bezceremonialnie.  
- Ta muzyka… To nie jestem JA. Klasyczny rock mógł pomóc tobie, ale mój świat to musical i…  
- Boisz się, że nie dasz sobie rady?  
Wywróciłem oczami.  
- Nie ma piosenki, której nie dałbym rady. To po prostu jest…  
Puścił podkład kompletnie ignorując moje dalsze protesty. Ścisnąłem mocniej kartki z nutami, które przed chwilą wydrukowaliśmy. Zdążyłem się już osłuchać z piosenką.

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you __  
__I'm still alright to smile __  
__Boy, I think about you every day now_

Finn skrzywił się nieco słysząc zmieniony tekst, ale był to jedyny komentarz z jego strony. Muzyka grała dalej.

_Was a time when I wasn't sure __  
__But you set my mind at ease __  
__There is no doubt __  
__You're in my heart now ___

_Said, boy, take it slow __  
__It'll work itself out fine __  
__All we need is just a little patience __  
__Said, sugar, make it slow __  
__And we'll come together fine __  
__All we need is just a little patience_

Czułem obecność Blaine'a, choć wcale go tu nie było. Zamknąłem oczy. Tak. Blaine tam był. Na jego twarzy gościł ten sam uśmiech, który tak kochałem, a który jednocześnie doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Mój głos stał się nieco mocniejszy.

_I sit here on the stairs __  
__'Cause I'd rather be alone __  
__If I can't have you right now __  
__I'll wait, dear __  
__Sometimes I get so tense __  
__But I can't speed up the time __  
__But you know, love __  
__There's one more thing to consider ___

_I've been walking these streets at night __  
__Just trying to get it right __  
__It's hard to see with so many around __  
__You know I don't like being stuck in a crowd __  
__And the streets don't change but maybe the name __  
__I ain't got time for the game __  
__'Cause I need you __  
__Yeah, yeah well I need you __  
__Oh, I need you __  
__Whoa, I need you_

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- Nie było tak źle.  
- Szczerze mówiąc myślałem, że zepsujesz tę piosenkę – widząc moją minę momentalnie się poprawił. – To znaczy… Nie sądziłem, że to styl dla ciebie. Ale w zasadzie brzmiałeś całkiem nieźle.  
- Dzięki. Chyba.  
Zapadło niezręczne milczenie.  
- Powinieneś mu to zaśpiewać – powiedział w końcu Finn.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Nie w tym wcieleniu.  
- Poważnie.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- Obawiam się, że minie jeszcze sporo czasu, zanim zdecyduję się zaśpiewać mu o tym, co czuję. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
Finn odchrząknął. Wyraźnie miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać. Czekałem cierpliwie.  
- Jutro są Walentynki. Szkoda by było zmarnować taką okazję.  
Kolejny uśmiech.  
- Wiesz, Finn… Myślę, że zrobię to po swojemu.


	14. Chapter 14

Biel raniła moje oczy, jak zawsze kiedy wychodziłem na dwór. „Cholerny śnieg", pomyślałem. „Nienawidzę wilgoci." Nagle poczułem jak coś uderza mnie w tył pleców. Obróciłem się. Śnieżka uderzyła po raz kolejny, tym razem w brzuch. Zgiąłem się w pół i rozejrzałem się za napastnikiem.  
- Ał! Robert! – krzyknąłem w końcu.  
- Strzała Amora dostosowana do pogody – zachichotał złośliwie podchodząc bliżej. – Miłość boli, Kurt! Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Walentynek!  
- Tylko tyle? – uniosłem brwi. Postanowiłem się z nim trochę podroczyć.  
- A czego się spodziewałeś?  
- Nie wiem. Biorąc pod uwagę twoją osobowość, pomyślałem, że obsypiesz mnie od góry do dołu różowymi serduszkami, a następnie zapakujesz na prezent i wyślesz Blaine'owi. Coś poetyckiego.  
- Och, przyszło mi to przez głowę, nie powiem. Ale chyba zachowam to dla Iana i jego tajemniczej randki – zachichotał.  
- To on jednak idzie?  
Robert zawahał się.  
- Nie do końca.  
Uniosłem brew.  
- To znaczy?  
Kolejny chichot.  
- Idzie, ale o tym nie wie.  
Jęknąłem.  
- Robert, nie powinieneś mu tego robić. Nikt nie lubi być zmuszany do randek. To na pewno nie skończy się dobrze – spojrzałem na niego. Nagle coś zaczęło mi świtać. – Chwila, chwila. Moment. Coś mi tu nie gra. Ukrywasz coś!  
Robert zrobił niewinną minę. Brakowało mu tylko aureoli.  
- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.  
- Jasne, jasne. Już za dobrze cię znam. „Tajemnicza randka"? Ty doskonale wiesz, kim jest ta dziewczyna! Nie ma szans, żebyś jej wcześniej nie przetestował. Założę się, że znasz nawet jej rozmiar buta.  
Robert nie zareagował.  
- Powiesz mi?  
Milczenie.  
- O mój Boże, ja ją znam, prawda?  
Przez twarz Roberta przemknął szatański uśmiech natychmiast zdmuchując aureolę.  
- Czekałem aż o to zapytasz.  
Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie.  
- Kolacja odbędzie się w tej waszej restauracji, Breadstix. Chciałbym, żebyś ze mną tam poszedł, będziemy obserwować sytuację. Powiedziałem Ianowi, że odwołałem randkę, ale rezerwacja została, więc szkoda by było zmarnować okazję…  
- Nie nabierze się – wtrąciłem.  
- Tu się mylisz. Już się nabrał.  
Uniosłem brew. Spojrzałem na jego wyraz twarzy i poddałem się. Nie było sensu próbować go przekonać do zmiany planu.  
- To nie skończy się dobrze – powtórzyłem.  
Zachichotał.  
- Zobaczymy.

***  
Jak w każde Walentynki, Breadstix było zatłoczone. Zobaczyłem kilka znajomych twarzy, w tym członków New Directions. Pomachałem Mike'owi i Tinie, ale chyba byli zbyt zajęci sobą, bo nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi. Rozejrzałem się ostrożnie. Od razu rzuciła mi się w oczy znajoma postać. Jęknąłem.  
- Mercedes? To z nią umówiłeś Iana?  
- Niezupełnie – zachichotał.  
- To…  
- Przekonasz się już za chwilę.  
Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu podeszliśmy do niej.  
- Hej, Robert. Cześć, Kurt – uśmiechnęła się. – Jednak go wtajemniczyłeś?  
- Hm, właśnie mam zamiar to zrobić.  
Zatkało mnie.  
- Byliście w zmowie? – wykrztusiłem w końcu.  
- „Zmowa" brzmi tak wrednie… - mruknął Robert. – Wolę określenie „Współpraca."  
- Spokojnie, Kurt – uspokoiła mnie Mercedes. – Nie chodzi o ciebie i Blaine'a. Do tego nie zamierzamy się mieszać.  
- Więc o co tu chodzi?  
Robert i Mercedes wymienili spojrzenia.  
- To skomplikowane – stwierdził mój przyjaciel. - Widzisz, początkowo faktycznie chciałem zeswatać Iana z Mercedes…  
-…o tym nie wiedziałam – mruknęła.  
-…ale koniec końców doszedłem do wniosku, że mogę zrobić coś innego. Kiedy coś mi się przypomniało z naszej rozmowy o McKinley, w mojej głowie zaczął się tworzyć inny plan. Zadzwoniłem do Mercedes…  
Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Skąd miałeś numer? Miałeś w rękach mój telefon?  
- Ja mu nie dawałam.  
-…i obgadaliśmy szczegóły – zignorował nas. – I oto jesteśmy. Trzymajmy kciuki.  
Moja frustracja rosła.  
- Wciąż nie rozumiem. Jaki plan?  
- Och, cierpliwości. Nie bądź taki nerwowy, za chwilę wszystko zrozumiesz.  
- Idzie – przerwała nam Mercedes. – Mnie nie zna, ale wam radziłabym się schować.  
Faktycznie. Drzwi się otworzyły i do restauracji wszedł Ian. Robert pociągnął mnie za nadgarstek i wylądowaliśmy pod stołem.  
- To jakaś dziecinada – powiedziałem poirytowany. – Nie ma szans, żeby nas nie zauważyli.  
Robert zachichotał.  
- Nie bądź taki sztywny. Poczuj ducha przygody!  
- Tak, Indiana Jones byłby zachwycony…  
- Nie śmieszne.  
Zadzwonił mi telefon. Blaine. Odebrałem połączenie ignorując oburzenie Roberta.  
- Tak?  
- Cześć. Masz chwilkę?  
- Powiedz grzecznie Blaine'owi, że nie możesz rozmawiać, o ile nie ma zamiaru zaciągnąć cię do…  
- Nie bardzo – powiedziałem szybko gromiąc spojrzeniem Roberta. – Jestem teraz w Breadstix, to coś ważnego.  
- Och. W takim razie nie przeszkadzam.  
Rozłączył się zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
- Tobie też cześć – mruknąłem. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że Robert śmieje się jak idiota.  
- O co ci chodzi? – spytałem nieco urażony.  
- Och, Kurt… Uwielbiam cię za twoją niedomyślność.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi. Widząc to, Robert pospieszył mi z wyjaśnieniami.  
- „Breadstix"?„To coś ważnego"? Zaczynasz kontaktować?  
Och.  
- Usiłujesz mi powiedzieć, że…  
- Jesteście tak beznadziejni, że to niemal rozczulające - westchnął Robert. - Jak dzieci. Tak, to usiłuję…  
Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale przerwała mu Mercedes.  
- Przyszła. Możecie wyjść.  
Z ciekawością wynurzyłem się spod stołu. Mój wzrok padł na znajomą sylwetkę, która pojawiła się przy wejściu. Brązowe włosy, kolorowy płaszczyk.  
- Powinienem był się domyślić.  
Rachel raz jeszcze rozejrzała się niepewnie, po czym zauważyła Iana i podeszła do niego marszcząc brwi.  
- Skąd wiedziała do kogo podejść? – spytałem.  
- Powiedziałam jej, że przyjdę z przyjacielem, opisałam jego wygląd. Ostrzegłam, że mogę się spóźnić i żeby w razie co, na mnie nie czekali.  
- A ja wcisnąłem ten sam kit Ianowi.  
Byłem pod wrażaniem.  
- Czasami się was boję.  
Parsknęli śmiechem.  
- Ale wciąż… To się nie uda. W ogóle, jakim cudem wciąż nas nie zauważyli? I… Oni zaraz to rozpracują, wiecie o tym, prawda?  
Robert wywrócił oczami.  
- Za dużo myślisz, Kurt. A tu nie trzeba myśleć, tu trzeba czuć. Poza tym… Oczywiście, że się domyślą. Pewnie nawet już wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. Ale… Kogo obchodzi, że to wszystko było ustawione? Ważne, że ich ścieżki się przecięły, mój przyjacielu.  
Mercedes uciszyła nas szybko. Obserwowaliśmy dalej. Ian i Rachel przez chwilę o czymś rozmawiali. Nagle obydwoje zamilkli. Rozejrzeli się naokoło. To musiał być moment, w którym zrozumieli, że zostali wrobieni. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, parsknęli śmiechem. Zamrugałem. Dziwnie było patrzeć na Iana tak roześmianego. Kontynuowali rozmowę, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
- Mieliście rację – powiedziałem coraz bardziej zszokowany. – Oni… Mają to gdzieś.  
Olśniło mnie.  
- Robert?  
- Hm?  
- Właśnie o czymś sobie pomyślałem. I chyba wiesz, o czym.  
Tradycyjnie udawał, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mi chodzi.  
- Jak zwykle przeceniasz moje zdolności, Kurt. Nie umiem czytać w myślach, musisz powiedzieć coś więcej.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- To, co powiem nie będzie odkrywcze, ale… Ian zna cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Nie ma mowy, żeby nie wyczuł podstępu. Nikt nie jest na tyle głupi. Od początku wiedział, co się święci, prawda? Rachel też na pewno wiedziała, co jest grane.  
- Cały wieczór próbujemy ci to przekazać, Kurt – Robert uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Moglibyśmy im powiedzieć, żeby przyszli do Breadstix, bo różowy słoń będzie dawał pokaz latania, a i tak by uwierzyli. Tak naprawdę…  
-…obydwoje chcieli tu przyjść – dokończyłem.  
Mercedes uśmiechnęła się szeroko i uniosła swoją szklankę.  
- Chłopaki… Myślę, że możemy ogłosić małe zwycięstwo!

***  
- Można?  
Odwróciłem głowę i uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Za każdym razem coraz mniej mnie zaskakujesz. Wejdź.  
Blaine niepewnie przestąpił próg i wsadził ręce w kieszenie mundurka.  
- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – zapytał po chwili.  
- Niby gdzie?  
Wywrócił oczami.  
- Doskonale wiesz. Jak twoja randka?  
Jęknąłem.  
- Blaine… Nie było żadnej randki.  
- Daj spokój, możesz powiedzieć. Nie będę zły. Cieszę się, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś, kto może cię uszczęśliwić, to wszystko.  
- Nie było. Żadnej. Randki – powtórzyłem spokojnie akcentując każde słowo.  
Blaine przez chwilę przetrawiał tę informację.  
- Więc… Jaka pilna sprawa kazała ci przyjechać do Breadstix w Walentynki?  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Wiń Roberta i strzały Amora.  
- Co?  
- To długa historia.  
Blaine wciąż był nieco spięty. Niezręczna cisza wypełniła każdy milimetr sześcienny mojego małego pokoju.  
- Przyszedłeś tylko po to, żeby o to zapytać? – zapytałem nieśmiało.  
Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.  
- Nie… Niezupełnie.  
Czekałem aż powie coś więcej, ale nadaremno.  
- Blaine? Wszystko w porządku?  
Zawahał się.  
- Chciałem cię poprosić o pomoc w…  
- Kłamiesz – przerwałem mu. - Co się dzieje?  
Milczał przez chwilę.  
- Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Uniosłem brwi.  
- Widzieliśmy się wczoraj – przypomniałem mu.  
- Wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
- Och.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
- Zaśpiewaj mi coś – powiedział ni z tego, ni z owego.  
Zamrugałem.  
- Co?  
- Przecież słyszałeś.  
Spojrzałem na niego uważnie.  
- Blaine, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… Jesteś trzeźwy?  
Przygryzł wargę.  
- Dobre pytanie…  
Cisza.  
- Nie mam podkładu – powiedziałem w końcu.  
- Zaśpiewaj bez. Twój głos to cała muzyka, jakiej potrzebujesz.  
Zacisnąłem wargi.  
- Nie mogę.  
- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?  
Westchnąłem.  
- Jeżeli zaśpiewam, oznacza to, że się otworzę. Co z kolei pozbawi mnie resztek cierpliwości, jakie mi zostały i zepsuję wszystko to, co mamy. Obiecałem, że zaczekam.  
Spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach malowała się bezradność.  
- Kurt, wiesz, że ja…  
- Wiem – przerwałem mu gwałtownie i uśmiechnąłem się nerwowo. – Po prostu… Jeśli dasz mi raz otworzyć te drzwi, żadne z nas nie będzie w stanie ich zamknąć. Nie będzie odwrotu.  
Westchnienie.  
- Przestań – powiedziałem.  
- Co przestać?  
- Wszystko – zacisnąłem wargi. - Popadamy w schemat, Blaine, nie widzisz tego? Ja zaczynam mówić o uczuciach, ty każesz mi czekać, potem robisz coś, co sprawia, że znowu podejmuję temat i wracamy do punktu wyjścia.  
Cisza.  
- Nie chcę, żebyś… - zaczął.  
- Nic już nie mów. Proszę.  
Posłał mi zatroskane spojrzenie.  
- Chyba, że… - przygryzłem wargę.  
„Nie." Spuściłem głowę.  
- Chyba, że…?  
Potrząsnąłem głową.  
- Będziemy tego żałować.  
Wtedy przypomniało mi się to, co powiedział mi Robert w Breadstix. Nagle jego słowa nabrały zupełnie nowego znaczenia. „Za dużo myślisz, Kurt. A tu nie trzeba myśleć, tu trzeba czuć." Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Blaine'a.  
- Powiedz mi o czymś myślisz.  
Zamrugałem.  
- Proszę?  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Nie w tej chwili. Co myślisz w ogóle. O tym wszystkim.  
- Ja… Nie jestem dobry w…  
- To tak jak ja. Więc jak? Zaśpiewasz? Tylko mi nie mów, że nie wiesz, jaką piosenkę. Ty zawsze wiesz.  
Zawahałem się.  
- Chociaż spróbuj – zachęcił mnie. – Ty powiedziałeś mi to samo.  
Uniosłem wzrok i napotkałem jego oczy. Błąd. Widząc jego spojrzenie, przez chwilę myślałem, że ucieknę. Tak jak on uciekł wtedy. To właśnie wtedy podjąłem decyzję.  
- Proszę, jeżeli nie spodoba ci się to, co śpiewam przerwij mi, żebym mógł błagać cię, żebyśmy o tym zapomnieli.  
Kolejny uśmiech, tym razem nieco bledszy.  
- Wiesz, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Już nie.  
Moje serce biło tak mocno, że zdziwiłem się, że wciąż stoję na nogach. Cisza nigdy nie wydawała mi się bardziej krępująca.  
- Śpiewaj, Kurt.  
Spełniłem jego polecenie. Nieśmiało zacząłem:

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_  
_Turn down these voices inside my head_  
_Lay down with me, tell me no lies_  
_Just hold me close, don't patronize_  
_Don't patronize me_

Przełknąłem ślinę i gwałtownie zacisnąłem powieki. Nie chciałem widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy. Nie teraz.

_'Cause I can't make you love me If you don't_  
_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_  
_Here in the dark in these final hours_  
_I will lay down my heart, and I'll feel the power_  
_But you won't, no you won't_  
_And I can't make you love me_  
_If you don't_

- Kurt…  
Moje powieki zacisnęły się nieco mocniej. Poczułem, że lekko drżą mi ręce, ale głos pozostał silny. „Odwagi, Kurt."

_I'll close my eyes and then I won't see_  
_The love you do not feel, when you're holding me_  
_Morning will come, and I'll do what's right_  
_Just give me til then, to give up this fight_  
_And I will give up this fight_

_And I can't make you love me if you don't_  
_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_  
_And here in the dark in these lonely hours_  
_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_  
_But you won't, no, you won't_  
_And I can't make you love me_  
_If you don't_

Cisza była tak ogłuszająca, że otworzyłem oczy. Blaine nie patrzył na mnie. Wzrok miał utkwiony w ścianie z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby zauważył na niej jakąś niespotykaną formę życia.  
- Powinienem się teraz na ciebie rzucić obsypując pocałunkami i zapewniając o mojej wiecznej miłości, prawda? – tym razem utkwił wzrok w podłodze. - Tak robią na tandetnych filmach.  
Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś jeszcze myśli w ten sposób.  
- Nie mogę cię zmusić do miłości – zacytowałem piosenkę.  
Zapadło milczenie.  
- Chciałbym to teraz zrobić – powiedział po chwili. - Przytulić. Upewnić. Sprawić, byś poczuł się bezpiecznie.  
Zacisnąłem powieki.  
- Proszę, nie rób mi tego, Blaine. Nie mam siły na kolejną rundę naszej „Zależy mi an tobie, ale musimy dać temu czas" zabawy. Bo niczego nie musimy, Blaine. Możemy popełniać błędy. Jak nie teraz, to kiedy?  
Blaine spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach zobaczyłem frustrację, którą sam teraz odczuwałem.  
- Kurt, czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? Że nie chcę cię zranić? Że za bardzo mi na tobie zależy? To tylko wszystko pogorszy.  
- A to mnie niby nie rani? Właśnie o to chodzi, Blaine! Udajemy, że chcemy czekać, że tak bardzo nam sobie zależy, ale wiesz co? To nieprawda. Obydwaj chcemy spróbować i dobrze o tym wiesz. Bo jak już ci kiedyś powiedziałem, uczucia są samolubne. Po co się męczyć? Po co udawać, że nic nie ma, rzekomo, żeby się wzajemnie nie ranić, choć tak naprawdę chcemy po prostu być szczęśliwi? Jestem zmęczony, Blaine, więc proszę, powiedz, że mnie nie chcesz i przestań robić mi nadzieję, żebym zdążył się jakoś pozbierać przed następnym ciosem, al…  
Przyciągnął mnie do siebie tak mocno, że tylko cudem zachowaliśmy równowagę. Nigdy wcześniej, ani nigdy potem nikt nie obdarzył mnie takim pocałunkiem. Jego wargi wpiły się w moje z taką zachłannością, że przez chwilę byłem zbyt zszokowany, żeby jakkolwiek zareagować. Jednakże już po chwili moje ciało automatycznie odpowiadało na każdą pieszczotę. Każdy kolejny pocałunek wydawał się przy następnym zaledwie muśnięciem. Choć w zasadzie nie były to pocałunki. Tak naprawdę było to o wiele więcej. Przekazywałem Blaine'owi każdą frustrację, każdy najgłębiej skrywany lęk. Była to długa opowieść, którą on przyjmował z zupełnym zrozumieniem. Każdy ruch zdawał się mówić coś innego, jakbyśmy stworzyli nowy rodzaj języka migowego. Muśnięcie w okolicy żeber, „Nigdy nie czułem się tak dobrze." Przygryziona warga, „Dlaczego dopiero teraz?". Dłoń na szyi pieszczotliwie przesuwająca się aż do ramienia, „Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie tym razem." Słowa zdawały się brzęczeć w powietrzu, jednakże tak naprawdę pomieszczenie wypełniały tylko i wyłącznie westchnienia i urwane oddechy.  
Po chwili, która wydawała mi się wiecznością, Blaine oderwał się ode mnie. Poczułem się źle, jak niemowlę wyciągnięte z wody. Było mi zimno. Potrzebowałem więcej ciepła. Wydawał się to rozumieć, bo przyciągnął mnie do siebie po raz kolejny, ale tym razem nasze usta się nie spotkały. Oparłem głowę na jego piersi.  
- Tak robią na tandetnych filmach, kiedy mówi się za dużo – podsumował.  
Jego głos wywołał na mojej twarzy uśmiech. Nawet nie dbałem, że prawdopodobnie wyglądam jak ostatni idiota.  
- Lubię tandetne filmy – powiedziałem wciąż próbując złapać oddech. Przez jego twarz przemknął uśmiech, który wywołał w moim sercu dziwne rozruchy.  
- Ja też.  
Tym razem żadne z nas nie uciekło.


	15. Chapter 15

Kiedy sprawy między ludźmi zaczynają przybierać poważny obrót, nie ma nic bardziej niezręcznego niż pierwszy dzień.  
Zaczyna się od prostych rzeczy. Zastanawiasz się, co zrobisz, kiedy zobaczysz tę osobę. Co powiedzieć, jaki gest wykonać? Na co jest zbyt wcześnie, na co zbyt późno? Zaczyna się coraz bardziej panikować i zadawać sobie coraz głupsze pytania. Tak też było ze mną.  
Gdy wyłowiłem z tłumu znajomą sylwetkę, poczułem jak pocą mi się dłonie. Uśmiechnąć się? Pocałować w policzek? Położyć na podłodze i umrzeć? W końcu Blaine również mnie zauważył i ruszył w moją stronę uśmiechając się z lekkim skrępowaniem.  
- Cześć – powiedział nieśmiało.  
- Cześć.  
Skończyły nam się pomysły. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie szybko, momentalnie odwracając wzrok, jakbyśmy bali się spojrzeć prosto w oczy wczorajszej bliskości.  
- Zastanawiam się co powiedzieć – Blaine jakby czytał w moich myślach. Uśmiech na jego twarzy nieco się poszerzył. – Może ty masz jakiś pomysł?  
- Po „cześć" wyczerpałem swoją inwencję twórczą.  
Roześmiał się cicho.  
- Podobnie jak ja. Ostrzegałem - jestem beznadziejny w związkach. Jaka jest twoja wymówka?  
Uśmiechnąłem się nic nie mówiąc. Poczułem jak delikatnie chwyta moją dłoń. Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.  
- Mogę?  
Parsknąłem śmiechem.  
- Zamierzasz za każdym razem pytać mnie o zgodę?  
- A denerwowałoby cię to?  
Zamyśliłem się.  
- Po pewnym czasie. Teraz to tylko nieco zabawne.  
Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy trzymaliśmy się za ręce, jednakże wydarzenia ostatnich dni nadały temu gestowi specjalnego znaczenia. Ruszyliśmy korytarzem. Pięknem Dalton było to, że nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi – poza kilkoma Warblersami wymieniającymi spojrzenia. Jednakże żaden z nich nie uważał tego za coś nienormalnego.  
- Jesteś dzisiaj zajęty? – spytał Blaine. Delikatnie wodził kciukiem po moich palcach doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa.  
- Boże, mam nadzieję, że za wcześnie na moment „Poznaj moich rodziców"?  
Parsknął śmiechem.  
- Zdecydowanie. Choć fakt, że jeszcze nie byłeś w moim domu, mimo, że ja znam każdy kąt twojego, daje nieco do myślenia. Więc jak? Jesteś zajęty?  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- I tak, i nie.  
Miałem do złożenia wizytę, wizytę, którą odkładałem od dłuższego czasu.

***  
Zapukałem do drzwi, a kiedy usłyszałem cichy głos zapraszający mnie do środka, nieśmiało je otworzyłem.  
- Masz chwilkę?  
Alan uniósł głowę znad książki.  
- A to niespodzianka… - powiedział jakby do siebie. – Zanim zapomnę. Widziałem cię dzisiaj z Blainem. Gratuluję.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Dzięki – powiedziałem z wahaniem. – Chyba. W każdym razie, chciałem…  
- Ach, tamto. Przepraszam. Czasem jestem nieco dziwny i… Nie wiem, dlaczego tak wyszedłem. Kiedy lepiej mnie poznasz, może będę w stanie ci to wyjaśnić.  
Pokiwałem głową w zamyśleniu. Alan rozejrzał się naokoło, jakby szukając natchnienia. Był wyraźnie skrępowany. W końcu zaczął niezręcznie:  
- Skoro tu już jesteś… Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem ostatnią osobą, którą byś o to podejrzewał, ale… Mam dla ciebie radę. Co do Blaine'a.  
Coś mi tu nie grało.  
- Macie jakąś… wspólną przeszłość czy coś? – zapytałem, błagając w duchu, żeby nie domyślił się, o co mi chodzi. Niestety, nie miałem tyle szczęścia. Alan roześmiał się.  
- Hej, zwolnij, mały. Nie o to mi chodziło. Nie ta drużyna.  
Zaczerwieniłem się.  
- Ja wcale…  
- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jednakże to, że nie mamy… jak to nazwałeś… „wspólnej przeszłości", nie znaczy wcale, że go nie znam.  
- To znaczy?  
- Lubię plotki – zamyślił się. – Kiedy tylko nie dotyczą mnie, oczywiście. Ale do tego zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Jednakże to, co wiem o Blainie, wiąże się głównie z tym, co sam mi powiedział. W każdym razie… Był zawsze jedną z nielicznych osób, którym naprawdę nie przeszkadzałem. Teraz… Teraz trochę kontakt nam się urwał, co jest głównie moją winą. Ale po co ja ci to mówię? Nieważne. Po prostu… Jest coś, co chciałbym, żebyś o nim wiedział.  
Uniosłem brwi.  
- Czyli…?  
Alan znów się zamyślił.  
- Jest kilka rzeczy, które wiem o Blainie. Pierwsza rzecz: jest perfekcjonistą. Oznacza to również, że ma ogromną presję, żeby… Inni go za takiego uważali. Chce być idealny, więc przybiera różne… maski. Trochę czasu zajmie ci przekopanie się przez nie.  
Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale uciszył mnie jednym gestem.  
- Druga rzecz: kiedy boi się, że kogoś zawiedzie lub też, coś nie idzie po jego myśli – ucieka.  
Poczułem jak nieco cierpnie mi skóra, ale Alan zdawał się niczego nie zauważać. Spokojnie kontynuował:  
- Trzecia rzecz: nie umie odmawiać. Oznacza to, że często robi coś wbrew sobie, byle tylko uszczęśliwić drugą osobę.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Jak dla mnie, znasz go całkiem dobrze.  
Alan spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że jego oczy pozbawione są stałego chłodu.  
- Widzisz, ciężko wyjaśnić naszą relację. Jednocześnie znam go na wylot i jednocześnie nie znam go wcale. Blaine ma w sobie coś dziwnego, co każe człowiekowi wywlekać przy nim swoje problemy. Kiedy pierwszy raz go spotkałem… Sam nie wiem. Po prostu zaczął ze mnie wypływać potok słów, a on słuchał mnie i… po raz pierwszy w życiu, poczułem, że nikt mnie nie ocenia. Często się potem spotykaliśmy. Głównie to on słuchał, ale sam też sporo mówił. Dziwiło mnie to, bo jak dla mnie, sprawiał wrażenie osoby, która robi wiele rzeczy na pokaz i ukrywając się pod maską otwartości, naprawdę jest dość zamknięta w sobie. Zapytałem go o to, a on roześmiał się mówiąc, że po prostu w jakiś sposób mi ufa, tym bardziej, że wie, że nie mam komu powiedzieć. To wtedy staliśmy się… kimś w rodzaju przyjaciół.  
- Nigdy mi o tym nie mówił – powiedziałem cicho. – O tobie. O tym wszystkim.  
- Na pewno nie zrobił tego umyślnie – posłał mi pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Po prostu… To nic wartego wspominania.  
Zapadła cisza. Głupio było mi ją przerywać, jednakże było coś, o co po prostu musiałem zapytać.  
- Dlaczego to robisz, Alan? Dlaczego ze mną rozmawiasz? Dlaczego… Dajesz mi rady?  
Zmarszczył brwi.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- Wiesz, dbanie o kompletnie obcą osobę jest dość rzadko spotykane – uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Dodatkowo miesza mi w głowie fakt, że wszyscy wmawiają mi, że nie jesteś typem chłopaka wysyłającego kartki na święta.  
Uśmiech na jego twarzy nieco przygasł.  
- Och. Więc wciąż ci nie powiedzieli. To dobrze.  
Zaplotłem ręce na piersi.  
- Daj mi zgadnąć. Jesteś seryjnym mordercą? Wampirem? Potworem ze spaghetti? - zapytałem ze śmiechem. Alan również się roześmiał.  
- Gdyby to było takie proste…

***  
Szedłem korytarzem internatu przyglądając się uważnie numerom na mijanych drzwiach. Kiedy mignęła mi piętnastka, przystanąłem i po raz kolejny spojrzałem na zegarek. „Robert powinien być u siebie", pomyślałem i zapukałem cicho.  
- Otwarte! – usłyszałem znajomy głos Iana.  
Wszedłem nieśmiało, szukając wzrokiem Roberta, jednakże wcale go tam nie było. Nigdy nie byłem w jego pokoju, więc rozglądałem się z ciekawością. Pomieszczenie było przedzielone na pół z niemal geometryczną dokładnością. Z łatwością mogłem zgadnąć, że część wyglądająca jak po trzęsieniu ziemi, należy do Roberta. Druga zaś była jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Nawet pani Pillsbury nie miałaby się do czego przyczepić. Ian widząc mój wzrok, uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko.  
- Też go szukam. Cześć, tak w ogóle.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Czyli nie masz pojęcia…  
Pokręcił głową.  
- Tak już z nim jest. Czasami po prostu zapada się pod powierzchnię ziemi i nikt nie wie, gdzie był. Znając go, pewnie odwiedza wtedy Hogwart, albo Krainę Czarów.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- To by było do niego podobne.  
Naprawdę miałem zamiar grzecznie podziękować i wyjść, nie wtrącając się w nie swoje sprawy. Naprawdę. Ale ciekawość zwyciężyła.  
- Słyszałem o tobie i… - zacząłem.  
- O nie – jęknął i przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. – Następny.  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Nie wiń mnie! Za dużo czasu spędzam z twoim bratem.  
Usiadłem na brzegu jego łóżka i wyszczerzyłem zęby.  
- A więc… Rachel. Przemyślenia? Wady, zalety?  
Znów jęknął.  
- Przysięgam, jakbyście razem z Robertem zawarli przymierze…  
- Dziwisz się nam? Poza tym… Trochę mnie to wszystko ciekawi. Rachel jest twoim kompletnym przeciwieństwem i… Czasem ciężko ją lubić, nawet jej przyjaciołom. Zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem…  
Ian zamyślił się.  
- Wiesz, może właśnie to był mój problem. Umawiałem się z dziewczynami, które były tak miłe, że za każdym razem dziwiłem się, że nie przyjeżdżają do mnie na różowych jednorożcach. Póki co… Ciężko mi cokolwiek powiedzieć o Rachel, ale… Czuję, że jest inna. Nie udaje. Chyba potrzebuję kogoś takiego.  
Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Cóż… To mi wystarczy. Nie jestem twoim bratem, nie będę cię męczyć.  
- W zasadzie… - również się uśmiechnął. – W jakiś sposób mnie nie męczysz. Lubię z tobą rozmawiać.  
- Ja też – westchnąłem wstając. – Co nie zmienia faktu, że muszę znaleźć twojego brata i zamierzam w tym celu przeszukać każdy zakamarek piekła, Nibylandii czy czego tam jeszcze będę musiał.  
Roześmiał się.  
- Powodzenia.

***  
Kiedy już straciłem nadzieję na znalezienie Roberta, niespodziewanie znalazłem go w sali, w której odbywały się próby Warblersów. Siedział przy pianinie wypełniając całe pomieszczenie delikatnymi dźwiękami. Stałem z boku starając się pozostać niezauważonym. Piosenka była bardzo smutna i bardzo nie w stylu Roberta. Zasłuchałem się w jego głos z zaskoczeniem zdając sobie sprawę, że pobrzmiewa w nim nostalgiczna nuta przypominająca barwę głosu Iana. Brzmiał jednak o wiele bardziej delikatnie, co tylko dodawało temu wykonaniu uroku.

_ As the bell tower blocks the summer light  
All the seeds in our garden fight  
To break and blossom, all to be adored  
And look, your skirt is torn  
And there's blood on our sheets  
As comes the long arm of the law  
Fist tight, banging on the door  
And knocking me down on its way in_

As I pass out into a dream  
Of whooping cranes and wooden beams  
Great white wings beating  
In an attic, in a house, in the dead of night  
Singing

Oh, my Augustine, Augustine  
Oh, is this forever, ever?  
Oh, oh  
Sweet Augustine, Augustine  
What does this mean for us?

Does it mean that I can never change my ways?  
And that's why, love, you shouldn't stay  
Still you will and love me

- Więc jest jakaś Augustine? – zapytałem wychodząc z ukrycia.  
Robert obrócił się szybko i spojrzał na mnie ze zdezorientowaniem, jakby kompletnie nie przypominając sobie, kim jestem. Po chwili jednak jakby się otrząsnął - na jego twarzy zawitał uśmiech, jednakże nie sięgnął on oczu.  
- Och, Kurt. Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś. Jak leci?  
Postanowiłem nie komentować faktu, że kompletnie zignorował moje pytanie. Zamiast tego westchnąłem i uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- Okej, zaczynaj.  
- Co mam zacząć?  
Uniosłem brwi.  
- Żadnych żartów? Żadnego „Jesteście beznadziejni"? „Co wam zabrało tyle czasu"?  
Robert patrzył na mnie bezmyślnie.  
- Chyba nie nadążam, Kurt.  
Spojrzałem na niego z lekkim zakłopotaniem.  
- Blaine i ja… - zacząłem.  
- Och – w jego oku błysnął znajomy promyk. – Łał. W końcu.  
- Jakbyś nie wiedział – roześmiałem się. – Gdzie twój entuzjazm?  
- Kurt, po raz setny: nie jestem jasnowidzem. Nie mam też kamer rozstawionych po całym Dalton – powiedział, ale jakby kompletnie mnie nie słuchał. Zrozumiałem, że w zasadzie od początku naszej rozmowy jest kompletnie nieobecny. Przyjrzałem mu się uważniej. Wydawał się bardzo czymś przygnębiony, albo inaczej… zmęczony. Jakby ze wszystkich sił chciał osunąć się na podłogę i zasnąć, ale coś mu w tym przeszkadzało.  
- Robert, wszystko w porządku? – zapytałem coraz bardziej zmartwiony.  
- Możemy pominąć tę część? – spojrzał na mnie i mimo, że jego wzrok nie spotkał moich oczu, poczułem jak przeszywa moją duszę na wylot. – Nie jestem w nastroju.  
Posłałem mu zatroskane spojrzenie.  
- Och. W takim razie… Może zostawię cię samego.  
Nie zatrzymywał mnie. Kiedy jednak byłem już przy drzwiach, znów się odezwał. Odwróciłem się, on jednak nie patrzył na mnie. Wzrok utkwiony miał w ścianie kompletnie jej jednak nie widząc.  
- Czasem mam takie momenty. Czasem. Powiedzmy, że to tak jakby wyczerpywały mi się moje „Zróbmy to!" baterie. Muszę to przeczekać, a wy… Wy musicie to uszanować i nie obrażać się na mnie. Wiedz tylko Kurt, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą czy kimkolwiek innym. Po prostu… czasem potrzebuję być sam, wiesz?  
Pokiwałem głową w zamyśleniu. Miałem ochotę jeszcze go o coś zapytać, ale widząc jego przygarbioną sylwetkę, zrezygnowałem.  
- W razie co… Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać – powiedziałem tylko i zgodnie z jego życzeniem, zostawiłem go samego.

***  
Blaine leżał na moim łóżku przeglądał piosenki na moim iPodzie opierając się plecami o moje kolana. Lubiłem te momenty, kiedy żadne z nas nic nie mówiło i po prostu mogłem obserwować tak prozaiczne rzeczy jak promienie słońca oświetlające jego idealną twarz, blask włosów i delikatne zmarszczki wokół oczu kiedy uśmiechał się do swoich myśli. Po chwili ciszę przewał jego chichot.  
- „Single ladies". Serio?  
Stłumiłem jęk.  
- Długa historia.  
- W takim razie musisz mi ją kiedyś opowiedzieć.  
- „Kiedyś" to dobre określenie – powiedziałem uśmiechając się lekko. – Jest zbyt wiele rzeczy, których jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Kurt, co jest grane? – zapytał Blaine.  
- Hm?  
- Jesteś trochę nieobecny. Coś nie tak?  
Przygryzłem wargę i wstałem, żeby wyjrzeć przez okno, choć tak naprawdę tego nie potrzebowałem.  
- Tylko wszystko zepsuję – powiedziałem w końcu.  
Blaine westchnął. Odwróciłem się w jego stronę.  
- Jeżeli masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości… Nie będzie już lepszego momentu.  
Zacząłem szarpać rękaw mundurka starając się zapanować nad emocjami.  
- Nie uważasz, że… - zacząłem. - To wszystko dzieje się trochę za szybko?  
Blaine uniósł brwi.  
- Za szybko? – powtórzył.  
- Nie zrozum mnie źle – przygryzłem wargę. – Ale… Pomyśl nad tym. Jeszcze tak niedawno prosiłeś mnie, żebym dał temu czas, bo nie chcesz tego zepsuć, nie wspominając już o TAMTYM wieczorze, od którego minął zaledwie tydzień, a ty oczekujesz, że uwierzę, że od tamtej pory tak wiele się zmieniło?  
Blaine przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jakby trawiąc wszystko, co powiedziałem. Po chwili przysunął się bliżej i wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie, nosem przesuwając po moim policzku.  
- Właśnie tak – powiedział głosem, który byłby w stanie przekonać mnie do wszystkiego. Nachylił się jeszcze bardziej i już po chwili czułem jedynie te idealną skórę, język, wargi, które rozpaczliwie próbowały zmusić mnie, żebym zapomniał o wszystkim, co przed chwilą powiedziałem. Poczułem na plecach dłoń Blaine'a przyciągającą mnie jeszcze bliżej i przez długi moment byłem przekonany, że wygra. Długi, ale najwyraźniej niewystarczająco. Z trudem się od niego oderwałem.  
- Znowu to robisz! Uciekasz!  
Próbował znów mnie pocałować, ale odsunąłem się stanowczo. Blaine zacisnął oczy.  
- Dlaczego to robisz, Kurt? Nie możesz po prostu… Pozwolić nam być szczęśliwymi? Sam o tym mówiłeś.  
Poczułem jak zalewa mnie frustracja.  
- Bo nie chcę tego zepsuć przez cholerny pośpiech! – krzyknąłem. – I najwyraźniej jestem jedyną osobą w tym pokoju, którą to wszystko martwi! Oczywiście, że chcę, żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi, Blaine i właśnie dlatego…  
- Przestań! – przerwał mi chwytając za nadgarstki. – Kurt, chcę tego! Chcę tego wszystkiego! Jasne, byłem nieco zdezorientowany…  
- „Nieco zdezorientowany"? Blaine, UCIEKŁEŚ. Co oznacza, że czegoś się bałeś! I nie wmówisz mi, że tak po prostu, cały ten strach uciekł w ciągu kilku dni! Nie możemy być razem, dopóki nie zorientujemy się, co i jak!  
- Chcę z tobą być, Kurt! Po prostu! Jak mam cię przekonać, że nie mam co do tego żadnych wątpliwości? Nie możesz po prostu zamknąć oczu i dać się ponieść?  
- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym po prostu dać ci się całować, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo – żachnąłem się. – To byłoby takie proste! Wciąż robimy te aluzje do głupich filmów, ale wiesz co? Ja nie chcę, żeby moje życie zamieniło się w coś takiego! Nigdy nie byłem w związku, nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego, co tylko wszystko pogarsza, mam kompletny mętlik w głowie i po prostu… I po prostu chcę, żebyśmy byli szczęśliwi. Chcę, żebyś ty był szczęśliwy.  
Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i siedziałem tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Po chwili poczułem jak oplatają mnie ramiona Blaine'a. Nie miałem siły protestować.  
- Już? – wyczułem uśmiech w jego głosie. - Teraz porozmawiamy spokojnie?  
Skinąłem głową, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Westchnął.  
- Masz rację – odezwał się po chwili. – Obydwaj mieliśmy. Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, ale… Czy możesz mnie winić za to, że nie chcę? Próbuję o tym nie myśleć, masz rację mówiąc, że uciekam. Prawda jest taka, że… Nie wiem, co czuję. Wiem tylko tyle, że jestem szczęśliwy i… że ty się do tego przyczyniasz. I wiem, że się boję. A kiedy te dwa uczucia, radość i strach, nakładają się na siebie… Wtedy… Może się zdarzyć, że zrobię coś głupiego i nigdy sobie potem tego nie wybaczę. A nie chcę ci tego zrobić, Kurt.  
Trwaliśmy tak przez chwilę w milczeniu.  
- Mogę cię o coś spytać?  
Skinąłem głową. Blaine się zawahał.  
- Po prostu… Wydaje mi się, że nie jestem jedyną osobą, która nagle zmieniła śpiewkę. Powiedziałeś, że chcesz, żebyśmy spróbowali, byli szczęśliwi… A kiedy w końcu nam się to udało, masz wątpliwości i mam dziwne przeczucie, że nie wzięły się znikąd. Więc?  
Tym razem ja się zawahałem. Zrobiłem więc jedyną rzecz, która wydała mi się słuszna w tym momencie. Pocałowałem Blaine'a zachłannie, podobnie jak on wcześniej unikając odpowiedzi. Przesunąłem palcem po idealnym zarysie jego szczęki, a następnie wsunąłem dłonie we włosy. Blaine jęknął i oderwał się ode mnie na moment.  
- Kurt, uciekasz – powiedział oskarżycielsko.  
Roześmiałem się tylko. On również. Nasze usta znów się spotkały, tym razem jednak pocałunek był nieco inny. Sam nie byłem pewien czy podoba mi się kierunek, w którym zmierzaliśmy. Wszystko wydawało się takie perfekcyjne – zapach skóry Blaine'a, jego dłonie, język tak cudownie współgrający z moim. Nagle obydwaj się odsunęliśmy.  
- Za szybko – powiedzieliśmy jednocześnie.  
Był to dość dobry moment, bo usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. Zanim jednak zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, drzwi uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę i do pokoju wpadł blady jak śmierć Ian. W ręku trzymał telefon. Wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się osunąć na podłogę.  
- Robert jest w szpitalu - wydusił tylko.


	16. Chapter 16

_Blaine's POV_

Jeżeli czegoś nauczyło mnie bycie Warblersem, to z pewnością było to „Im bardziej próbujesz być pewny siebie i odczuwasz presję grupy, tym gorzej radzisz sobie w chwilach stresu." Były to pierwsze słowa, które usłyszałem wstępując do chóru. Do tej pory pamiętam tamten moment, z dokładnością każdego szczegółu. Sądziłem wtedy, że tyczy się to tylko bycia liderem, przewodzenia kimś. Jednakże tak naprawdę dotyczyły one czegoś o wiele więcej niż muzyka. Chodziło również o bycie liderem we własnym życiu.  
Obserwowaliśmy jak Ian rozmawia z lekarzem, nie całkiem pewni, co zrobić. Z każdym słowem chłopak wydawał się być coraz mniejszy, jakby stopniowo kurczył się pod wpływem złych wiadomości. Spojrzałem na Kurta. Odkąd przyjechaliśmy do szpitala, nie powiedział ani słowa. Był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, wargi miał delikatnie zaciśnięte, ale poza tym jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Ręce zaplótł na piersi, a wzrok utkwiony gdzieś daleko. Po chwili Ian podziękował lekarzowi szybkim skinieniem głowy i podszedł do nas. Kurt momentalnie się ożywił.  
- Coś już wiadomo?  
Ian usiadł bezwładnie na krześle i przejechał dłonią po twarzy próbując wziąć się w garść.  
- Stracił dużo krwi, ma połamane kilka żeber. Generalnie nie wygląda to najlepiej, choć mogło być dużo gorzej… Najgorsze jest to, że nie mogą go wybudzić. Jest w śpiączce, tyle wiem. Nie chcą powiedzieć mi nic więcej, na ten moment nie są niczego pewni.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Gdzie dokładnie się rozbił? – zapytał cicho Kurt.  
- Niedaleko mostu. Jechał do naszego wujka, który mieszka w pobliżu Dalton… W zasadzie mógł nawet pójść pieszo. Wiedziałem, że tam jedzie, Boże, może gdybym go tam zawiózł…  
Kurt westchnął.  
- Ian, daj spokój. Jesteś zbyt inteligentny na takie gadki. Doskonale wiesz, że nic nie mogłeś zrobić.  
- To niczego nie zmienia. Tak, wiem, że to nie moja wina. Ale czy czuję się przez to lepiej? Nie – przez chwilę zabrakło mu słów. - Powinienem go chronić. A teraz… Teraz czuję się jakbym go zawiódł. Nie tylko jego, zresztą.  
Spojrzałem na niego uważnie.  
- Dzwoniłeś do rodziców?  
Ian roześmiał się gorzko.  
- Znasz ich. Mogą minąć miesiące zanim odsłuchają pocztę głosową.  
Przez twarzy Kurta przebiegło pytanie, ale najwyraźniej je w sobie zdusił, bo powiedział tylko:  
- Zaraz wracam.  
Pewnym krokiem podszedł do jednej z pielęgniarek i zaczął rozmowę. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że znają swoje imiona, zapewne z okresu, o którym Kurt wolał nie wspominać – kiedy to pacjentem tego szpitala był jego ojciec. Wydawał się być taki opanowany i rzeczowy, była to strona Kurta, której dotychczas nie znałem. Zadawał krótkie pytania, co chwila wskazując głową na Iana. Pielęgniarka odpowiadała równie szybko nie przestając uśmiechać się życzliwie. W końcu Kurt podziękował jej posyłając blady uśmiech. Wrócił do nas i przepraszając mnie na moment, zaczął coś tłumaczyć Ianowi. Zostawiłem ich samych. Kupiłem w automacie kawę dla siebie i dla Kurta, po czym usiadłem na jednym z pobliskich krzeseł obserwując z oddali tę dwójkę. Kurt rozmawiał o czymś z Ianem, najwyraźniej dla niego trudnym, bo co chwila przerywał i pocierał dłonią skroń. Ten kiwał tylko głową w zamyśleniu. Pogrążyłem się w rozmyślaniach. Wciąż do końca nie dotarło do mnie, gdzie się znajdujemy, ani co to oznacza. Czułem się tak, jakby ktoś właśnie powiedział mi, że od jutra do Ziemi przestanie docierać słońce. Bo tym był właśnie Robert, naszym małym słońcem. Nie do końca byłem pewien jak poradzimy sobie bez jego światła.  
Po dość długim czasie, Kurt poklepał delikatnie Iana po ramieniu i opadł na krzesło obok mnie. Zawahałem się.  
- Jak to możliwe… - zacząłem, ale nie pozwolił mi dokończyć.  
- Proszę, nic nie mów. I weź mnie za rękę zanim rozpadnę się na kawałki.  
Spełniłem jego polecenie przyglądając mu się uważnie. Jednakże nie mogłem pohamować cisnącego się na usta pytania.  
- Myślałem, że trzymasz się całkiem dobrze. Wyglądasz tak…  
Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilkę na Ianie, który siedział przygarbiony ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.  
- Ktoś musi.  
Przygryzłem wargę. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.  
- Często tu bywałem – powiedział po chwili. – Kiedy tata był chory.  
Cały czas obserwował Iana.  
- Wiem, jak to jest kogoś stracić. Wiem, jak to jest prawie kogoś stracić. Nie chcę, żeby przechodził przez to samo.  
- O tym rozmawialiście?  
Pokiwał wolno głową.  
- O tym i o kilku innych rzeczach.  
Kurt spojrzał na mnie z pustką w oczach szukając jakiejś otuchy w moich. Nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, więc pozwoliłem jego głowie opaść na moje ramię. Nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi. Byliśmy w szpitalu – takie rzeczy były najzupełniej normalne. Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie Kurta, kiedy wtulił się we mnie nieco bardziej. Był to jeden z tych momentów, których najbardziej się obawiałem i których obawia się każdy wchodząc w związek. Wiesz, że ktoś na ciebie liczy, ale nie możesz mu pomóc w żaden sposób, czujesz się rozpaczliwie bezradny. Pomyślałem, że Kurt szybko rozczaruje się swoim chłopakiem. On jednak, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, po prostu chwycił moją dłoń i przymykając oczy powiedział:  
- Nie dałbym rady bez ciebie.

***  
_Kurt's POV_  
Mijały dni, które jakimś cudem rozdzielałem pomiędzy szpital i naukę. Ian praktycznie nie opuszczał Roberta (Którego stan wciąż pozostawał bez zmian), co oznaczało, że opuszczał szkołę i próby Warblersów. Sam również się na nich nie pojawiałem, wolałem wspierać Iana. Z tego, co słyszałem Blaine wrócił na stanowisko lidera, sam jednak niewiele o tym wspominał. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał ze mną w szpitalu i były to momenty, kiedy dość niewiele rozmawialiśmy. Jednak wbrew pozorom, nic nie zbliżało nas bardziej jak cisza, podczas której trzymaliśmy się za ręce wzrokiem zapewniając, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet jeżeli nie byliśmy tego do końca pewni.  
Tamtego czwartkowego wieczoru nie byliśmy jednak w szpitalu. Państwo Dashwood wrócili wcześniej z podróży służbowej, żeby przyjechać do szpitala, jednakże - jak stwierdził Ian kwaśno przez telefon – „najpewniej wyjadą, kiedy tylko dowiedzą się, że sytuacja nie ulega poprawie". Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, opuścili synów jeszcze tego samego wieczora. Stwierdziliśmy jednak, że musimy dać Ianowi czas sam na sam z bratem, więc tamtego dnia nie odwiedziliśmy szpitala postanawiając spędzić trochę czasu razem. Blaine zawiadomił rodziców, że nie wróci dzisiaj do domu (Zapewne myśleli, że chodzi o Roberta, bo nie pytali o przyczynę), tak więc całą noc przegadaliśmy o rzeczach bardziej lub mniej ważnych. Potrzebowaliśmy czegoś, żeby zająć czymś myśli. Głównie to ja opowiadałem, Blaine zaś przypatrywał mi się tylko z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Mówiłem mu o dawnych sprawach z McKinley - część z tych historii zresztą już znał, ale nie przerywał mi i słuchał uważnie, jakby słyszał je po raz pierwszy. Tak więc opowiadałem, mu o czasach, kiedy wstąpiłem do drużyny footballowej, kiedy całą grupą wzięliśmy witaminę D, kiedy tak bardzo chciałem zaśpiewać „Defying gravity", kiedy wstąpiłem do drużyny cheerleaderek (Tą częścią historii wydawał się być szczególnie zainteresowany), a w reszcie o tym, jak samotny, a jednocześnie kochany czułem się w New Directions. Niedługo przed wschodem słońca zabrakło nam tematów do rozmów, więc po prostu położyliśmy się na moim łóżku nic nie mówiąc. Wtuliłem się w ciało Blaine'a, pozwalając opaść powiekom. Moja głowa spoczywała na jego piersi unosząc się delikatnie wraz z oddechem. W całej tej sytuacji nie było jednak nic niestosownego, nie było między nami żadnego napięcia. Po prostu był to jeden z tych momentów mówiących „Jestem tu, nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jesteś bezpieczny." Czasem to samo życie reżyseruje te najbanalniejsze sceny. Poczułem jeszcze delikatny pocałunek w szyję i dłoń Blaine'a delikatnie gładzącą mnie po ramieniu i odpłynąłem w nicość.  
Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, było już całkowicie jasno. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko widząc Blaine'a leżącego koło mnie z podwiniętą koszulką i włosami w nieładzie. Nie budząc się poprawił niesforny lok opadający niewinnie na jego czoło. Z rozbawieniem pomyślałem, że ta wersja podoba mi się dużo bardziej niż zestawienie „Żel do włosów i mundurek." Powinienem mu to kiedyś powiedzieć.  
Po chwili zorientowałem się, co tak naprawdę mnie obudziło. Mój telefon wciąż wibrował na biurku. Wysunąłem się z łóżka ostrożnie, tak, żeby nie obudzić Blaine'a i zerknąłem na ekran. Była to wiadomość od Iana.  
„Robert się obudził."

***  
Robert wydawał się taki malutki leżąc w białej pościeli. Jego oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie strasząc sinymi kręgami, a zaciśnięte z wysiłku usta nasuwały wrażenie, jakby wiele kosztowało go, żeby utrzymać ich blask.  
- Cześć – powiedział słabo. Przez jego twarz przewinął się grymas bólu, który prawdopodobnie miał być uśmiechem. Ian spojrzał na niego z troską.  
- Nic nie mów. Leż – powiedział i delikatnie chwycił go za rękę, wcześniej jednak sprawdzając czy aby na pewno go to nie zaboli. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, więc Ian jakby nieco się odprężył. Robert podjął kolejny wysiłek i postarał się uśmiechnąć, jednakże na marne. Wywrócił więc jedynie oczami. Z palców zaciskających się mocniej wokół kołdry wywnioskowałem, że nawet to musiało go zaboleć.  
- Więcej radości widziałem na pogrzebie. Przecież nie umieram, prawda? – powiedział żartobliwym tonem.  
Moje serce przyspieszyło. Przez twarz Iana przebiegło tyle emocji, że większości z nich nawet nie umiałem nazwać. Blaine ścisnął mocniej moją dłoń.  
- Prawda? – powtórzył głucho Robert.  
- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziałem uśmiechając się najszerzej jak potrafiłem. Blaine również momentalnie zareagował.  
- Daj spokój, Robert. Nazywasz nas wszystkich naokoło królami dramatów, a sam odstawiasz nam tu scenę z taniego filmidła.  
Robert zacisnął swoje suche jak wiór wargi.  
- To nie jest ten moment, w którym wiecie coś, czego ja nie wiem, ale nie chcecie mi o tym powiedzieć, więc odwracacie moją uwagę, prawda?  
Tym razem zapadła cisza.  
- Nic ci nie będzie – powiedział w końcu Ian.  
Robert zacisnął tylko oczy.  
- Możecie wyjść? – zwrócił się po chwili do Blaine'a i Iana. – Chcę zostać sam z Kurtem.  
Blaine pogładził jeszcze moje palce, po czym nasze dłonie się rozstały. Wychodząc posłał mi zatroskane spojrzenie. Ian ociągał się nieco dłużej, ale w końcu również wyszedł. Kiedy zostaliśmy sami, Robert znów się odezwał.  
- Jak źle jest?  
Przysiadłem obok niego na łóżku i wziąłem głęboki oddech.  
- Straciłeś dużo krwi. Na szczęście sporo osób ma twoją grupę, więc nie stanowiło to wielkiego problemu. Teoretycznie twojemu życiu już nic nie zagraża, ale lekarze zastanawiają się nad przyczyną wypadku.  
Robert patrzył na mnie bezmyślnie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
- Skoro nic mi nie będzie, to skąd wasze „Myślę, że dębowa trumna będzie najlepsza" twarze?  
Zacisnąłem wargi.  
- Jak już mówiłem, lekarze szukają przyczyny twojego wypadku. Istnieją w zasadzie dwie teorie. Pierwsza, straciłeś panowanie nad kierownicą, co może być objawem jakiejś choroby. Rozbiłeś się na tak prostym odcinku drogi, że ciężko uwierzyć w zwykły wypadek.  
- A ta druga teoria?  
Spojrzałem na niego z powagą i przełknąłem ślinę.  
- Druga wersja jest taka, że próbowałeś się zabić.  
Zapadła cisza. Nie patrzyłem już na niego, bawiłem się tylko skrawkiem pościeli.  
- Kurt. Spójrz na mnie – usłyszałem jego stanowczy głos. Zrozumiałem, że wiele wysiłku kosztowało go nadanie mu mocy. Kiedy uniosłem głowę, zobaczyłem w jego wzroku determinację i dojrzałość, jakiej nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej.  
- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nigdy, przenigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Rozumiesz? Nigdy. Nie po tym, co zrobił Dean.  
Zrozumiałem, że musiało mu chodzić o jego przyjaciela, tego, który popełnił samobójstwo. Nieśmiało chwyciłem dłoń Roberta. Zacisnął oczy starając się zatrzymać łzy, jednakże kilka bezsilnych kropli mu się wymknęło.  
- Nie mógłbym wam tego zrobić… Nie mógłbym…  
- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć – uśmiechnąłem się słabo. – Wierzę ci.  
Robert obserwował przez chwilę nasze złączone dłonie. Przez chmury przebiły się promienie słońca oświetlając jego skórę niewiele ciemniejszą od śnieżnobiałej pościeli. Uśmiechnął się blado widząc to.  
- Zaśpiewałbyś mi coś?  
Zamrugałem.  
- Tutaj? Teraz?  
Wywrócił oczami.  
- Nie. Na estradzie.  
- Da się załatwić.  
Robert roześmiał się cicho zapominając o połamanych żebrach. Krzyknął z bólu. Był to jeden z najbardziej przerażających dźwięków, jakie słyszałem w życiu. Zapytałem szybko czy zawołać pielęgniarkę, ale Robert pokręcił tylko głową zaciskając zęby.  
- Dam radę. Jak zacznę umierać, mrugnę dwa razy.  
- To nie jest śmieszne – powiedziałem cicho.  
- Szkoda. Bo miało być – westchnął. Jego oddech wciąż był nieco urywany – To jak? Zaśpiewasz?  
Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie. Ostatnio wiele osób mnie o to prosiło.  
- Jakieś specjalne życzenie?  
- Nie wiem. Coś ładnego – powiedział sennym tonem. Pomyślałem, że w końcu leki musiały zacząć działać. Wybrałem więc coś, co nie pomoże mu w oparciu się Morfeuszowi. Zaśpiewałem cicho:

_What would you do if I sang out of tune_  
_Would you stand up and walk out on me_  
_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_  
_and I'll try not to sing out of key_

Robert uśmiechnął się zamykając powieki.

_I get by with a little help from my friends_  
_I get high with a little help from my friends_  
_Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Poczułem jak uścisk Roberta słabnie z każdym słowem. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie lekko. Potrzebował wypoczynku. Nie przestałem jednak śpiewać.

_What do I do when my love is away _  
_ Does it worry you to be alone _  
_ How do you feel by the end of the day _  
_ Are you sad because you're on your own_

Robert oddychał spokojnie. Przerwałem piosenkę. Misja spełniona. Zacisnąłem oczy i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Delektowałem się ciszą starając się nie myśleć o tym, gdzie i dlaczego się znajduję. Po chwili usłyszałem przy uchu znajomy głos cicho nucący porzuconą przeze mnie melodię.  
- _Would you believe in a love at first sight?_ – Blaine pocałował mnie delikatnie w czubek głowy.  
- _Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time_ – odpowiedziałem ściszając głos jeszcze bardziej niż on. Wiedziałem, że się uśmiecha. Poczułem jak jego ramiona oplatają się wokół mojej talii zmuszając do wstania.  
- Chodź – powiedział. – Jutro też jest dzień.


	17. Chapter 17

- Nudzę się!  
Robert próbował wstać mając przy tym minę upartego trzy latka, jednakże szybko został powstrzymany przez Iana.  
- Masz leżeć, zapomniałeś? – powiedział rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Robert naburmuszony opadł na poduszki i zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
- Nawet nie wiem, po co mnie tu trzymają. Czuję się świetnie!  
- Tak? A jak czułeś się tego dnia, kiedy miałeś wypadek?  
- Zaraz tobie przydarzy się wypadek – burknął.  
Widząc, że Ian ma zamiar się odgryźć, przerwałem im szybko.  
- Daj spokój. Jestem pewien, że długo nie będą cię tu trzymać. A ty – wskazałem palcem na Iana – przydaj się na coś i znajdź mi Blaine'a. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie przepadł z tą kawą.  
Posłał mi ciężkie spojrzenie mamrocząc coś o niewolnictwie i trzymaniu na smyczy, ale posłusznie wstał i wyszedł z sali. Robert odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Dzięki. Doprowadza mnie do szału.  
Westchnąłem.  
- Martwi się o ciebie. Jak my wszyscy.  
- Właśnie to mam na myśli – Robert zapadł się jakby odrobinę w pościeli. – Nie chcę, żebyście się o mnie martwili.  
Spojrzał w kierunku ogromnego okna, przez które widać było piękne błękitne niebo, tak rzadkie w ostatnich miesiącach. Przyjrzałem mu się uważniej. Mimo tego, że zapewniał, iż czuje się świetnie, wciąż był bardzo blady. Nie mówił tego, ale widać było, że nie sypia wiele.  
Był to jeden z nielicznych momentów, kiedy Robert tak po prostu leżał w swojej sali, ponieważ lekarze wciąż przypominali sobie o dodatkowych badaniach, jakie można by było mu zrobić. Potrafili całe dnie maglować go, żeby sprawdzić czy aby na pewno niczego przed nimi nie ukrywa, co przyjmował z mniejszą lub większą cierpliwością. Mimo tego, wciąż nic nie było wiadomo. Zaczynaliśmy mieć nadzieję, że wszystko skończy się dobrze, a wszystko to było po prostu wypadkiem.  
Robert potarł swoje posiniałe powieki i spojrzał na mnie jasnymi oczami.  
- Kurt… chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. Nie wiem tylko czy…  
Zawahał się. Posłałem mu za zachęcający uśmiech, który chyba pomógł, bo już po chwili znowu zaczął.  
- Jeżeli coś mi się stanie…  
Otworzyłem usta, ale przewidując moją reakcję natychmiast dodał:  
- A obydwaj wiemy, że to więcej niż prawdopodobne… Chcę, żebyś coś dla mnie zrobił.  
- Na litość boską, Robert. Nie uważasz, że trochę za wcześnie na testament? Za chwilę zaczniesz odgrywać ostatnie minuty „Titanica."  
- „Boską"? Myślałem, że nie wierzysz w Boga – przez jego twarz przeszedł słaby uśmiech.  
- Nie zmieniaj tematu.  
Westchnął.  
- W każdym razie… Nie będę cię prosił o żadne opiekowanie się Ianem czy przekazanie komuś tego i tego… Choć w zasadzie chcę coś przekazać. Ale tylko tobie.  
Zamrugałem.  
- Powiedz Ianowi, żeby opowiedział ci historię Alana. Proszę. To bardzo ważne. Kiedy to zrobi, przyjdź do mnie. Coś ci przekażę.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Dlaczego do cholery ta historia jest tak ważna?  
Robert pokręcił głową.  
- Historia nie jest ważna. Ludzie przejmują się nią tylko dlatego, że… Cóż. Są ludźmi. Lubimy plotki. A myślenie o kimś źle leży w naszej naturze. Dlatego właśnie masz przyjść do mnie. To będzie… moja łabędzia pieśń. Widzisz, zrobiłem wiele złego, Kurt. Może kiedyś ci o tym opowiem. Chcę zrobić coś dobrego dla odmiany. Powiem tylko tyle, że… Mogę być człowiekiem, ale mimo wszystko wolę znajdować w ludziach te jasne strony. Jakkolwiek banalnie to zabrzmiało. Może po prostu jestem nieco inny niż wszyscy.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
- To dlatego, że tak naprawdę jesteś aniołem.  
Robert wywrócił oczami.  
- Powiedział ateista.  
- Mówię serio – zamyśliłem się. – Jeżeli mam coś wierzyć, to właśnie w to. Że istnieją ludzie-anioły.  
Robert posłał mi najpiękniejszy ze swoich uśmiechów, a może po prostu tak mi się wydawało, bo z pewnością był najszerszy, jaki widziałem w ostatnich dniach. Bez słowa położyłem się obok niego na łóżku obejmując go ramionami. Starałem się zrobić to najostrożniej jak umiałem wiedząc, że wciąż jest obolały. Spodziewałem się jakiś protestów z jego strony, ale on roześmiał się tylko.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że tak lubisz się przytulać.  
- Bo nie lubię. Ale wszystko zależy od osoby.  
Robert posłał mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
- Kurt, czy ty mnie podrywasz?  
Zachichotałem.  
- Może trochę.  
Robert wydął usta.  
- Powiem twojemu chłopakowi.  
- Och, jestem pewien, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Zresztą odrobina zazdrości dobrze mu zrobi.  
- Hej! – do pokoju wszedł Blaine niosąc kawę. Tuż za nim wlókł się Ian. – Ledwie zostaliśmy parą, a ty już planujesz zdradę?  
Robert zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę.  
- Blaine, twój chłopak mnie molestuje!  
- Kurt, trzymaj ręce przy sobie!  
- Nic nie poradzę – roześmiałem się. – Najwyraźniej w Dalton jest zbyt wielu… godnych zainteresowania chłopaków.  
- Masz na myśli „Z fajnymi tyłkami"? – zapytał niewinnie Robert.  
Zaczerwieniłem się lekko, co wywołało niekontrolowany atak wesołości u Roberta i lekki uśmiech u Blaine'a. Zbawienie przyniósł mi dzwoniący telefon. Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz. Rachel? Czego mogła chcieć?  
- Przepraszam na chwilę – rzuciłem i wyszedłem z sali, żeby odebrać.  
- Na pewno jeden z jego licznych kochanków – usłyszałem głos Roberta, a potem jeszcze cichy trzask, „Ał, jestem chory, pamiętasz?" i czyjś śmiech. Wzniosłem oczy ku niebu i pokręciłem głową wzdychając. Odebrałem telefon.  
- Tak?  
- Cześć, Kurt. Możesz rozmawiać? – nawet nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć. - Nieważne, nie obchodzi mnie to. Potrzebuję twojej rady.  
- Czyżby nadszedł ten cudowny moment, kiedy to Rachel Berry pozwoli mi spalić swoją szafę ówcześnie przeprowadziwszy na niej egzorcyzmy? Wiesz, nigdy nie wiadomo czy ich mściwe duszyczki nie przyjdą szukać zemsty.  
Zignorowała moją uwagę.  
- Chodzi o Iana. Próbuję się z nim skontaktować od jakiegoś czasu. Nie wiesz co się z nim dzieje?  
Och, Rachel.  
- Ma pewne… problemy – odezwałem się po chwili. - Jego brat miał wypadek, pewnie nie chciał ci mówić. Wiesz, na tę chwilę nie wie nawet, gdzie prawo, a gdzie lewo, nic dziwnego, że…  
- Och – jej głos trochę przygasł. – Rozumiem. Cóż, powinnam się przyzwyczaić. Nie sądziłam wprawdzie, że tak mało cenisz naszą przyjaźń, ale…  
- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – tym razem to ja jej przerwałem.  
- Nie udawaj. Kazał ci to powiedzieć, na wypadek gdybym dzwoniła. Widać jestem tak uciążliwa…  
- Rachel, Ian nie jest taki! Nie rozmawiam z nim o tobie, zresztą, nigdy by mnie o coś takiego nie poprosił.  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza.  
- Jego brat naprawdę jest w szpitalu?  
- Mhm.  
Znów cisza.  
- O Boże. Te wszystkie wiadomości, które mu zostawiłam… Muszę kończyć.  
- Hej, czekaj, czekaj. Skoro już dzwonisz… Chciałabyś się spotkać? Ostatnie dni były ciężkie dla nas wszystkich i chyba muszę odreagować.  
Wiedziałem, że Rachel się uśmiecha.  
- Pidżama party u mnie w domu. Ty, ja, Mercedes. Porozmawiamy.

***  
Mimo mojego oporu („Może cię to zaskoczy, ale mam prawo jazdy"), Blaine uparł się, żeby podwieźć mnie pod dom Rachel. Jednakże rozstanie przyszło mu dużo trudniej niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.  
- Blaine, muszę już iść – jęknąłem.  
- Mhm – mruknął tylko nie przestając mnie całować. Kiedy przerwał na moment, mimowolnie przyciągnąłem go za krawat mało nie tracąc przy tym równowagi. Przytrzymał mnie kładąc ręce na moich biodrach, co sprawiło, że podskoczyłem lekko, jednakże się nie odsunąłem. Pocałowałem go nieco gwałtowniej niż do tej pory przesuwając dłońmi po jego szyi i ramionach.  
Blaine zachichotał.  
- Już jesteś spóźniony – wymruczał mi do ucha.  
-…a twoje serce pęka z żalu – wywróciłem oczami. – Zepsułeś moment.  
- Skoro tak uważasz…  
W momencie, kiedy zastanawiałem się czy możliwe jest, że ktoś wyrzeźbił wargi Blaine'a w taki sposób, żeby dokładnie odpowiadały moim, brutalnie nam przerwano. Rachel otworzyła drzwi uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Zamierzasz wejść do środka czy… łoł – zamrugała kilkakrotnie.  
Mercedes również wyjrzała z ciekawością zza drzwi i podobnie jak Rachel zaniemówiła. Niechętnie oderwałem się od Blaine'a, którego mina graniczyła gdzieś między zażenowaniem, a rozbawieniem. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
- Cóż… - zaczęła Rachel. – Chyba naprawdę dużo nas ominęło.  
- I chyba ktoś ma dużo do opowiadania – Mercedes posłała mi urażone spojrzenie kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, choć na jej twarzy widniał cień uśmiechu.  
Blaine roześmiał się tylko i pocałował mnie w czoło.  
- W takim razie, baw się dobrze.  
- I wtedy Blaine zostawił swojego chłopaka wściekłym przyjaciółkom na pożarcie – mruknąłem ponuro.  
- Sam tego chciałeś – powiedziała jednocześnie cała trójka. Wymruczałem pod nosem coś o pięknie przyjaźni, ale był to jedyny komentarz z mojej strony. Blaine pomachał mi jeszcze na pożegnanie po czym odjechał. Dziewczyny patrzyły na mnie wzrokiem mówiącym „Łatwo się z tego nie wywiniesz." Po czym ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zaczęły piszczeć i przytulać mnie krzycząc jedna przed drugą.  
- O mój Boże, Kurt, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę!  
- Jak mogłeś nam nie powiedzieć, Jezu, nieistotne, ważne, że w końcu nabraliście rozumu!  
- Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! Co, jak, gdzie, kiedy, opowiadaj!  
Roześmiałem się.  
- Czasem sam w to nie wierzę…

***  
Opowiedzenie całej historii zajęło mi sporo czasu, głównie przez nieustannie przerywającą mi Rachel, która wtrącała, co chwila coś o niej i Finnie („Nie żebym jeszcze o niego dbała! Umawiam się teraz z kimś innym!") oraz co by zrobiła będąc na moim miejscu. W końcu przestała, dzięki Mercedes, która zagroziła, że przyniesie knebel i kawałek sznura i przywiąże ją do krzesła, jeżeli się nie zamknie.  
Kiedy skończyłem opowiadać, Rachel uśmiechała się lekko, a Mercedes miała nieobecny wyraz twarzy.  
- Kurt, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę – Rachel położyła rękę na mojej dłoni i posłała mi jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. – O ile weźmiesz do serca słowa egocentrycznej jedynaczki.  
- Wiesz, całkiem lubię tę egocentryczną jedynaczkę – powiedziałem, ale mój wzrok pozostał skupiony na Mercedes. Przewróciłem łokciem szklakiem wylewając wodę na łóżko Rachel.  
- Och! Przepraszam! Pójdę szybko po… - zacząłem.  
- Daj spokój. Ja pójdę – Rachel wybiegła z pokoju. Po chwili usłyszałem jak szybko zbiega na dół. Nie miałem wiele czasu. Usiadłem bliżej Mercedes i objąłem ją ramieniem.  
- Musimy porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Coś jest nie tak, prawda?  
Przygryzła wargę.  
- Źle to rozumiesz. Widzę po twoim wyrazie twarzy.  
- Nie oceniam cię – uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś przybita.  
Mercedes wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na mnie niepewnie:  
- Widzisz, Kurt… To nie tak, że jestem zazdrosna, przecież wiesz jak kibicuję tobie i Blaine'owi. Dbam o twoje życie uczuciowe bardziej niż o własne. I wierz mi, nie ma osoby, która bardziej cieszyłaby się z twojego szczęścia niż ja. Ale choćbym chciała, nie umiem powstrzymać tej myśli, że… wasza dwójka, ty i Rachel macie kwitnące życie uczuciowe, a ja… Ja nie mam nic.  
Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Jedną z tych rzeczy charakterystycznych dla naszej przyjaźni było to, że tak naprawdę nie musiałem. Jednakże Mercedes zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nie chciałem jej zawieść.  
- Kiedyś powiedziałeś mi, że próbuję sobie zastąpić tobą chłopaka – kontynuowała. - I może masz rację. Może. Ale co to zmienia? Cudownie jest mówić „Znajdziesz kogoś", kiedy samemu już się to zrobiło, ale… Pamiętasz Kurt jak to było, zanim poznałeś Blaine'a? Kiedy ciężko było ci uwierzyć, że gdzieś tam może czekać na ciebie szczęście? Widzisz, zawsze radziłam sobie z tym lepiej od ciebie, ale… Te opowieści Rachel o niej i Finnie, potem o Ianie, a teraz ty i Blaine… Nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa. Ale jednocześnie… Też chciałabym mieć, co opowiadać.  
Otworzyłem usta, ale ktoś mi przerwał.  
- Przepraszam – usłyszałem dobiegający zza moich pleców głos. Obróciliśmy się. Rachel stała w progu z ręcznikiem w dłoni. Po chwili podeszła do Mercedes i przytuliła ją mocno.  
- Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak się czujesz. Samo to czyni mnie najgorszą przyjaciółką, a jednocześnie największą egocentryczką na świecie. Powinnam bardziej zastanawiać się nad tym, co mówię, wiedząc, że mogę zranić innych. Ale przede wszystkim, powinnam być przy tobie, co zarówno ja, jak i Kurt ostatnio zaniedbaliśmy. Jesteśmy ci winni przeprosiny.  
Miała rację, dlatego nie miałem nic przeciwko, że zwraca się zarówno w swoim, jak i w moim imieniu. Przez chwilę nasza trójka przytulała się trwając tak w milczeniu. Nagle Rachel podskoczyła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- Mam cudowny pomysł! Co powiecie na mały koncert?  
Obydwoje wywróciliśmy oczami.  
- Naprawdę Rachel? W tym momencie? – jęknęła Mercedes. Rachel zignorowała nasz entuzjazm i pociągnęła za ręce na dół. W pomieszczeniu, do którego nas zabrała stało coś na kształt niewielkiej sceny. Wymieniłem z Mercedes spojrzenie i obydwoje stłumiliśmy śmiech. Rachel wydawała się tego nie zauważać.  
- Nie mam wprawdzie trzech mikrofonów, ale… Jakoś damy sobie radę. Co powiecie na Broadway?  
Uśmiechnąłem się.  
- Brzmi świetnie.  
Mercedes nie odpowiedziała, ale na jej twarzy również pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
Po chwili w całym pokoju rozbrzmiała muzyka. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Nie zdziwiło mnie, że Rachel zdecydowała się na „West side story". Zaczęła śpiewać uśmiechając się szeroko do Mercedes.

_I feel pretty _  
_ Oh so pretty _  
_ I feel pretty and witty and gay _

Słysząc Rachel śpiewającą tę linijkę obydwoje parsknęliśmy śmiechem. Ona zaś chwyciła Mercedes za rękę i podsunęła jej drugi mikrofon. Ta jedna pokręciła głową wciąż się śmiejąc. Po chwili jednak zaśpiewała:

_And I pity _  
_ Any girl who isn't me today _  
_ I feel charming _  
_ Oh so charming _  
_ It's alarming how charming I feel _  
_ And so pretty _  
_ That I hardly can believe I'm real _  
_ See the pretty girl in that mirror there? _  
_ Who can that attractive girl be? _  
_ Such a pretty face _  
_ Such a pretty dress _  
_ Such a pretty smile _  
_ Such a pretty me!_

Mercedes podsunęła mi mikrofon. Szybko przypomniałem sobie tekst tak znanej mi piosenki i zaśpiewałem:

_I feel stunning and entrancing _  
_ Feel like running _  
_ And dancing for joy _  
_ For I'm loved _  
_ By a pretty wonderful boy _

Trzy głosy zbiegły się w jeden. Prawdopodobnie słyszała nas cała okolica, ale żadne z nas już o to nie dbało. Tańczyliśmy naokoło siebie śpiewając:

_I feel pretty _  
_ Oh so pretty _  
_ That the city should give me its key _  
_ A committee should be organized _  
_ To honour me _  
_ I feel dizzy _  
_ I feel sunny _  
_ I feel fizzy and funny and fine _  
_ And so pretty _  
_ Miss America can just resign _  
_ See the pretty girl in that mirror there _  
_ Who can that attractive girl be? _

***  
Mercedes i Rachel już spały, ale ja wciąż nie mogłem zmrużyć oka. Myślałem o ostatnich dniach, jak wiele się zmieniło, ale przede wszystkim o dzisiejszych słowach Mercedes. Poczułem napływ wyrzutów sumienia. Blaine i Dalton sprawiali, że kompletnie zapominałem o dawnym życiu w McKinley.  
- Kurt, śpisz? – usłyszałem głos Rachel.  
- Nie – odpowiedziałem. – Mów trochę ciszej, obudzisz Mercedes.  
Rachel posłusznie zniżyła swój głos do szeptu.  
- Nie sądziłam, że tak kiepsko się trzyma – powiedziała.  
- Ja też nie.  
Zapadła cisza. Wsłuchiwałem się w oddech Mercedes i miałem zamiar również spróbować zasnąć, kiedy coś przyszło mi do głowy.  
- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? Tylko się nie obraź.  
Przez chwilę myślałem, że Rachel również zasnęła, ale po chwili usłyszałem jej szept.  
- Pytaj.  
- Więc… Ty i Ian.  
- Oho – mruknęła.  
Westchnąłem.  
- Chciałbym wiedzieć…  
-…w jaki sposób ze mną wytrzymuje?  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Cóż… Tak.  
- Jego powinieneś spytać. Czasem sama tego nie rozumiem. To znaczy… Jestem jego kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Słuchamy innej muzyki, lubimy inne filmy. Ja non stop gadam o sobie, a on… A on jest sobą i… w zasadzie nie oczekuję, żeby był nikim więcej. Wiesz, chciałabym, żeby mnie zmienił. Choć trochę. Na tyle, żebyście nie musieli zastanawiać się, co taki chłopak jak on robi z dziewczyną taką jak ja. Bo to nie tak, że ja nie wiem o swoich wadach, Kurt. Po prostu… Nic nie mogę na nie poradzić, a może po prostu nie chcę.  
- Nie chcę, żebyś się zmieniała.  
Zapadła cisza. W ciemności nie mogłem widzieć twarzy Rachel, ale instynktownie wyczułem, że się uśmiecha. Przez chwilę rozmyślałem nad jej słowami.  
- Nie wykorzystujesz go, żeby zapomnieć o Finnie, prawda? – zapytałem cicho.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Może nie chciała, a może po prostu już spała. Patrzyłem na zarys księżyca za oknem i poczułem jak stopniowo moje powieki zaczynają opadać.  
Byłem ciekaw czy Robertowi udało się tym razem zasnąć.

***  
Następny wieczór spędziłem z Blainem, choć wbrew temu, co mogłoby się wydawać, nie miało to nic wspólnego z jakąkolwiek rozrywką. Była to niedziela i musiałem przygotować się na poniedziałkowe lekcje. Blaine wykazywał anielską cierpliwość tłumacząc mi jakieś skomplikowane matematyczne zadania, z których treści rozumiałem jedynie spójniki. Kiedy jakimś cudem udało nam się przebrnąć przez dwa pierwsze, Blaine wskazał mi następne.  
- To wciąż jest po angielsku? – jęknąłem.  
- Nie marudź, to naprawdę nie takie trudne. Po prostu musisz się skupić.  
- Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić, zważywszy, że siedzisz tuż obok – zatrzepotałem rzęsami. - Może by tak…  
Blaine wywrócił oczami.  
- Nawet nie próbuj.  
Po jakiejś godzinie udało nam się zrobić wszystko. Zastanawiałem się kto był bardziej wykończony – ja wytężaniem umysłu, czy Blaine znoszeniem mojego narzekania. Prawdopodobnie to drugie, ale wiedziałem, że nigdy by tego nie przyznał, choć zapewne tak było.  
Zrzuciłem z łóżka papiery i podręczniki i przeciągnąłem się leniwie. Blaine obserwował mnie uśmiechając się lekko. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, ale widziałem jak bardzo kleją mu się powieki. Położył głowę na moim ramieniu i westchnął cicho.  
- Jestem aż taki uciążliwy?  
Roześmiał się cicho.  
- To nie to. Po prostu, nie najlepiej dzisiaj spałem.  
Nie ty jeden.  
- Szkoda, że po prostu nie możesz tu zostać – wymruczałem również przymykając powieki.  
- Nie widzę żadnych przeszkód, o ile nie wyrzucisz mnie za próg – Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi.  
- Twoi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko? Co im powiedziałeś?  
- Prawdę – uśmiechnął się.  
- Prawdę?  
Blaine zawahał się. Jego ciemne oczy spotkały moje mówiąc dużo więcej niż słowa. Delikatnie wziął mnie za rękę.  
- Wiem, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe i dlatego nie chcę przyspieszać pewnych spraw, ale wczorajszy wieczór uświadomił mi, że nieświadomie ukrywamy nas przed światem. Albo inaczej. Wszyscy widzą jak trzymamy się za ręce, patrzymy sobie w oczy… Ale jednocześnie staramy się utrzymać to wszystko w tajemnicy przed bliskimi. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?  
Pokiwałem głową w zamyśleniu. Blaine miał rację. Powinniśmy coś zmienić.  
- Jeżeli jednak…  
- Nie – przerwałem mu. – Nie chcę żadnego „Jeśli". Wahanie mamy za sobą.  
Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko i oparł się o moją pierś powoli zasypiając. Usłyszałem jeszcze jego głos tak cichy, że oddychając zbyt głośno mógłbym tego nie usłyszeć.  
- Nie obraź się, ale nawet twój głos nie umie zaśpiewać tak pięknej piosenki jak serce. Chciałbym tak po prostu nagrać to na iPoda i słuchać do końca życia. Przepraszam za ten mdły, romantyczny tekst, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać. Możesz mnie nazwać beznadziejnym romantykiem.  
Stłumiłem śmiech.  
- Po co ci iPod? Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Możesz słuchać mojego bicia serca do końca życia.  
Blaine nie odpowiedział. Myślałem, że zasnął, ale po chwili znów usłyszałem jego niewyraźny głos.  
- I kto tu jest beznadziejnym romantykiem – wymamrotał. Dłużej nie potrafił opierać się senności. Patrzyłem jeszcze na jego lekko rozchylone usta i zaciśnięte wokół mojej koszulki dłonie, gładząc go delikatnie po włosach. Pomyślałem, że mamy wiele szczęścia, że jego rodzice darzą go takim zaufaniem. Mogłem sobie wyobrazić reakcję mojego taty na wieść, że zamierzam spędzić noc z moim chłopakiem. Chłopakiem. Zastanawiałem się, co Blaine powiedział swoim rodzicom. A przede wszystkim, co ja zamierzałem powiedzieć moim.


	18. Chapter 18

Do zawodów regionalnych pozostał tydzień. Wbrew temu, co można by oczekiwać, Warblersi nie czekali na to z podekscytowaniem i świadomością, że zrobili wszystko, co mogli, żeby dobrze się przygotować, więc mogą być pewni zwycięstwa. Czasu było niewiele, a wciąż, jedyne czego mogliśmy być pewni, to strojów (Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu), w których będziemy występować.  
Główny problem polegał na tym, że główny solista zrezygnował z udziału w zawodach. Ian chodził na zajęcia, ale wciąż odmawiał pojawiania się na próbach Warblersów. Czas ten wolał poświęcić na wizyty u Roberta. W końcu rada zadecydowała o oddaniu solówek w ręce Blaine'a. Spodziewano się, że wywoła to kolejne kłótnie i sprzeciwy, jednakże ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu ani Charlie, ani Mark nie protestowali. Wszyscy byli zbyt spanikowani, tym bardziej, że nie ustalono jeszcze nawet listy piosenek. Nie pomogły też nagrania występów New Directions z zeszłego roku, które tylko utwierdziły większość chłopaków w przekonaniu o nadchodzącej porażce. Ja sam nie przejmowałem się tak bardzo. Mój umysł zaprzątały inne sprawy.  
Jak na przykład wyraz twarzy mojego ojca, kiedy siedziałem naprzeciwko niego z Blainem trzymającym moją rękę.  
- Chłopak – powtórzył chyba po raz trzeci, jakby chciał sprawdzić jak to słowo leży mu na języku. – Chłopak. Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Przez tak długi czas byliście tylko przyjaciółmi, a teraz jesteście… razem?  
- Tak się złożyło – poczułem jak uderza we mnie fala gorąca. Blaine wyglądał o wiele spokojniej, uśmiechał się lekko do mojego ojca i Carole, jak każdy dobrze wychowany i chcący zrobić dobre wrażenie młodzieniec. Widząc, że tata potrzebuje chwili, Carole zręcznie przejęła pałeczkę.  
- Pamiętam cię z występów Warblersów, Blaine – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Kurt nam pokazywał. Cieszę się, że jesteście w jednej drużynie, niedługo zawody, więc możecie się wspierać.  
- To prawda – Blaine odpowiedział jeszcze większym uśmiechem. – Ale myślę, że nawet gdyby Kurt był w New Directions, wspierałbym go równie mocno. Jestem wdzięczny losowi, że sprowadził Kurta do Dalton. Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach.  
Prawie go nie słuchałem. Próbowałem przeniknąć twarz taty, ale wyjątkowo nie mogłem odkryć, co kryje się za tym zachmurzonym czołem.  
- Używacie zabezpieczenia? – wypalił nagle.  
Moje serce prawie stanęło.  
- Tato!  
- Burt!  
- Muszę wiedzieć – wymamrotał jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż ja.  
- My… My na razie… Nie rozmawialiśmy, nie myślimy o… - spojrzałem na Blaine'a, w którego oczach kryły się iskierki rozbawienia. Nie zamierzał mi pomóc. – Nie sądzę, żeby…  
W końcu Blaine się nade mną ulitował.  
- Nie zamierzam wywierać na Kurta żadnego nacisku… w tych sprawach. Jeżeli będzie gotowy, choć równie dobrze ten dzień może nigdy nie nadejść, co zaakceptuję, zamierzam zrobić wszystko, żeby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby w najbliżej przyszłości miał się pan o co martwić.  
Spojrzałem na niego z podziwem. Nie wiedziałem skąd bierze tyle spokoju i pewności siebie. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się nieco mocniej na mojej. Ojciec wydawał się być nieco uspokojony.  
- Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko… - zacząłem.  
- Och, idźcie, dzieci – Carole uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. – Miło było cię lepiej poznać, Blaine. Raz jeszcze dziękuję za kwiaty.  
Wstaliśmy niemal równocześnie.  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział Blaine. Zobaczyłem jeszcze, że rzucił nieco nerwowy uśmiech w stronę mojego ojca, który wydawał się tego nie zauważyć, pogrążony w zamyśleniu.  
- Poczekasz na mnie? – zwróciłem się do Blaine'a. – Wiesz, gdzie mam pokój. Muszę chwilę porozmawiać z tatą.  
Spojrzał na mnie lekko marszcząc brwi, ale skinął głową. Carole również szybko zrozumiała, o co chodzi, bo udała, że ma coś pilnego do zrobienia w kuchni. Posłałem jej pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. Zostaliśmy sami.  
Nieśmiało usiadłem obok ojca na kanapie. Przez chwilę żaden z nas nic nie mówił, cisza nas nie krępowała. W końcu jednak zebrałem myśli i zacząłem nieśmiało.  
- Chyba żaden z nas nie spodziewał się, że to się stanie tak szybko.  
Cisza.  
- Ja wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć – kontynuowałem uśmiechając się do siebie. – Zwłaszcza po tym, co się wydarzyło na początku roku. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale nie sądziłem, że znajdę kogoś przed pójściem na studia. Czy… kiedykolwiek.  
Zero reakcji.  
- Wiem, że minie trochę czasu nim to faktycznie zaakceptujesz, ale…  
- Kurt – przerwał mi gwałtownie. – Myślisz, że byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś przyprowadził dziewczynę? Po prostu… Wyglądasz tak szczęśliwie, tak… dorośle. Chciałem dla ciebie tego przez całe życie i jeżeli coś ciężko mi zaakceptować to to, że chyba przegapiłem moment, kiedy dorosłeś tak szybko.  
Zobaczyłem, że w jego oczach kryje się z trudem ukrywane wzruszenie. Po kolejnym momencie niezręcznej ciszy, tata poklepał mnie lekko po plecach.  
- Blaine wygląda na dobrego chłopaka. Nie zmarnujcie tego.  
Posłałem mu uśmiech. Kiedy byłem już przy drzwiach, usłyszałem jeszcze jego nieco łamiący się głos.  
- Żałuję, że twoja mama nie mogła go poznać. Zawsze wierzyła, że znajdziesz swojego księcia z bajki, nigdy w to nie wątpiła.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- Myślisz, że wiedziała, że ja…  
Tata roześmiał się cicho.  
- Kurt, była twoją mamą. Wiedziała, kim jesteś, zanim ty zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę. I… wierz mi, była z ciebie dumna.  
Uśmiechnąłem się smutno.  
- Chyba masz rację.  
Kiedy wychodziłem, usłyszałem jeszcze jego cichy głos.  
- W takich momentach jak ten tęsknię za nią najbardziej…  
Na schodach minąłem Finna, który skinął mi głową. Miałem już wchodzić do pokoju, ale nagle poczułem jego rękę na ramieniu.  
- Masz moment?  
- Moment – zaznaczyłem.  
- W porządku, to nie potrwa długo. Wiesz, za tydzień są zawody, wszyscy w chórze są nieco zestresowani, nie wiem jak u was… W każdym razie, Brittany i Santana urządzają imprezę w tę sobotę, żeby jakoś nas wszystkich wyluzować.  
- I…?  
- Chciałbyś przyjść?  
Zmarszczyłem brwi i rzuciłem mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Coś mi się tu zdecydowanie nie zgadzało.  
- Tak po prostu mnie zapraszacie?  
Na moment zapadała cisza. Finn przygryzł wargę.  
- Burt i Carole nie chcą się zgodzić, o ile nie pójdziesz tam ze mną – przyznał po chwili. – Możesz wziąć ze sobą Blaine'a, jeśli chcesz.  
- W porządku – powiedziałem z wahaniem. – Zastanowię się nad tym. Do jutra dam ci odpowiedź.  
Finnowi wyraźnie ulżyło i poklepał mnie po ramieniu.  
- Dzięki stary.  
Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, pokręciłem głową i wszedłem do pokoju. Blaine oglądał ramki ze zdjęciami stojące na półkach regału. Nie mogłem powstrzymać myśli, że wspaniale wygląda w tych obcisłych jeansach i prostej granatowej koszuli, która była wyjściowa, a jednocześnie nie do końca elegancka. Ulgą było dla mnie, że mój chłopak miał jako takie pojęcie o modzie.  
Kiedy usłyszał moje kroki, obrócił się w moją stronę i posłał mi jeden ze swoich pięknych uśmiechów. Moje serce zatrzepotało mocno. Zastanawiałem się czy kiedykolwiek mi się znudzą.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko… - wskazał ruchem ręki na ramki. – Byłem ciekawy.  
- W porządku – uśmiechnąłem się i stanąłem obok niego. Ściągnąłem z regału jedno ze zdjęć przedstawiające młodą kobietę uśmiechającą się radośnie w stronę obiektywu.  
- To twoja mama – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Skinąłem głową.  
- Była piękna – starłem czubkami palców kurz z oprawy ramki. – Żałuję, że nie jestem do niej bardziej podobny.  
- Faktycznie, nie jesteś – Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował mnie w szyję. – Poza tym, że też jesteś piękny.  
Roześmiałem się cicho.  
- Mdły romantyzm? Dorośnij, Anderson.  
- Jest różnica między mdłym romantycznym komplementem, a stwierdzeniem faktu – odgarnął mi włos z czoła, po czym znów wskazał ruchem głowy na zdjęcie. – Masz jej oczy. W razie, gdybyś wcześniej nie zauważył.  
- Ciężko by było – westchnąłem cicho. – Kiedy umarła, przez godziny wpatrywałem się w lustro, żeby znaleźć na mojej twarzy cokolwiek, co by ją przypominało. Tata twierdził, że nic takiego nie znajdę, że wszystko, co odziedziczyłem po mamie to uśmiech i… cały jej charakter. Oczy też nie są podobne. Ale podobno mają ten sam błysk, kiedy się uśmiecham.  
Blaine nic nie mówił. Po jego wyrazie twarzy poznałem, że jest zamyślony. Z westchnieniem odstawiłem ramkę na półkę.  
- Żałuję, że nie miała okazji cię poznać. Jestem pewien, że pokochałaby cię, prawie równie mocno jak ja.  
Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, co właściwie powiedziałem. Zaczerwieniłem się po cebulki włosów. Czułem na sobie palący wzrok Blaine'a, ale nie mogłem się zmusić, żeby na niego spojrzeć.  
- Kurt, czy ty właśnie… - zaczął.  
- Zapomnij – powiedziałem cicho.  
Nim zdążyłem się obejrzeć, Blaine całował mnie z pasją, zupełnie tracąc gdzieś swoją zwykłą delikatność. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Naparłem na niego całym ciałem przyciągając go bliżej za biodra. Kompletnie zapomnieliśmy się w chaotycznych pocałunkach i nieśmiałych ruchach dłoni. Po chwili doszło do mnie, że siedzę na biurku z nogami zaciśniętymi wokół tułowia Blaine'a, którego włosy znajdowały się w kompletnym nieładzie, o koszuli nawet nie wspominając. Kilka guzików było rozpiętych, a mój sweter jakimś cudem wylądował na podłodze i żaden z nas nie miał pojęcia jak doszliśmy do tego momentu.  
- Powinniśmy… – zacząłem.  
- Tak, za chwilę – wymamrotał. Nasze usta znów się spotkały. Pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne, jednakże żadnemu z nas nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. Cały pokój wypełniały ciche westchnienia i mokre odgłosy, jakie wydawały nasze usta po zetknięciu. Mimo, że całowanie Blaine'a było jedną z moich ulubionych i najczęściej wykonywanych ostatnio czynności, do tej pory nie przeżyłem czegoś takiego. Pocałunki były zupełnie inne niż zazwyczaj, szlag trafił delikatność i romantyzm. Język Blaine'a cudownie współgrał z moim, jednakże czułem, że zbliżamy się do czegoś, o czym nie byłem przekonany czy mi się spodoba. Nagle gwałtownie przerwał nam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Finn stanął w progu.  
- Hej, Kurt, Burt pyta czy… Och.  
Obrazek, który zastał musiał być co najmniej szokujący. Zorientowałem się, że jakimś sposobem nie siedzę już na biurku, a leżę na nim z Blainem również praktycznie w pozycji leżącej nad sobą. Dodatkowo, gdzieś przegapiłem moment, kiedy wszystkie guziki jego koszuli zostały rozpięte.  
Finn poczerwieniał, wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i zatrzasnął drzwi. Zarówno ja, jak i Blaine wciąż mieliśmy problem z uspokojeniem oddechów. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą po chwili zdecydowałem się przerwać.  
- Czy my mieliśmy zamiar…? – zacząłem.  
- Chyba nie – powiedział Blaine marszcząc brwi i pomagając mi wstać. – Nie, na pewno nie… prawda?  
- Nie, zdecydowanie nie…  
Doprowadziliśmy się do porządku czując się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Wciąż trzęsły mi się ręce, kiedy pomagałem Blaine'owi zapiąć koszulę.  
- Moje znajome z New Directions urządzają imprezę w tę sobotę – powiedziałem, żeby zabić ciszę. Przygryzłem wargę sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego jestem tak zestresowany. Przecież był moim chłopakiem. – Chciałbyś pójść ze mną?  
Blaine delikatnie chwycił moje rozedrgane ręce i pocałował mnie w czoło.  
- Jeżeli tego chcesz.

***  
Choć do tej pory usilnie próbuję sobie przypomnieć, niewiele zapamiętałem z nocy imprezy. Nie pamiętam jej początku, mam jedynie blade przebłyski. Była jednak część wieczoru, której nie mogłem zapomnieć, choć usilnie bym chciał.  
- Kurt, ostrożnie – Blaine pomógł mi wstać, kiedy przewróciłem się o czyjeś nogi (Prawdopodobnie o własne) i poprawił mi spadającą z ramion bluzkę. Wziął mnie trochę na bok, żebym przestał stwarzać zagrożenie dla reszty gości.  
- Blainieee, jesteś takim cudownym chłopakiem – powiedziałem zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję (Trafiłem dopiero za drugim podejściem) i oparłem się policzkiem o czubek jego głowy. – Masz takie śliczne włosy. Jak nie ma nich żelu. Wtedy wyglądasz trochę jak pan Schuester.  
Blaine stłumił śmiech.  
- Dzięki. Chyba. Twoje włosy też są śliczne.  
- Myślisz, że nasze dzieci będą miały takie ładne włosy jak twoje? – spytałem. – Nie chciałbym, żeby odziedziczyły coś po mnie. Choć chyba mam ładne oczy. Tak. Oczy mogą mieć po mnie.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu, Blaine spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.  
- Kurt, zdajesz sobie sprawę jak to działa, prawda? Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę zrobić ci dziecka.  
Przysunąłem się nieco bliżej.  
- Zawsze możemy próbować. Zacznijmy już teraz.  
Blaine nie zareagował, poklepał jedynie energicznie po plecach stojącego obok Pucka, który zachłysnął się słysząc moje ostatnie słowa. Usłyszałem jeszcze jak mruknął na odchodne „A myślałem, że to ja robię się łatwy po pijaku."  
- Więc jak? – starałem się, żeby mój głos zabrzmiał zmysłowo, ale chyba mi nie wyszło, bo Blaine wyraźnie tłumił śmiech. – Zabierz mnie na górę. Teraz. Zaraz. Albo jedźmy do ciebie.  
Blaine wywrócił oczami i pocałował mnie w czoło.  
- Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci pić.  
Posmutniałem. Przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej, delikatnie prześlizgując ręką po udzie Blaine'a.  
- Nie podobam ci się? – spytałem.  
Blaine delikatnie zabrał moją rękę ze swojego kolana i pocałował ją lekko.  
- Kurt, nie ma słów, żeby wyrazić… - przerwał gwałtownie przełykając ślinę. – Nieważne. Możemy wrócić do tej rozmowy kiedy indziej?  
- Kiedy?  
- Kiedy będziesz wiedział, co mówisz.  
Westchnąłem.  
- Byłbyś o wiele zabawniejszy, gdybyś coś wypił.  
- Ktoś musi cię odwieźć do domu. A na Finna bym nie liczył.  
Przez moją głowę przeszła ciekawa myśl. Widać odbiło się to na moim wyrazie twarzy, bo Blaine natychmiast zareagował.  
- Nie. Mowy nie ma. Nie pozwolę ci się zaciągnąć do pokoju.  
Obrażony skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi.  
- Sztywniak.  
Blaine roześmiał się cicho i pocałował mnie w policzek  
- Muszę coś załatwić, wrócę za chwilę. Bądź tak dobry i nie rozkładaj nóg przed pierwszym lepszym chłopakiem.  
- Z nas dwóch, to ty bardziej troszczysz się o moje dziewictwo – mruknąłem.  
- Nie bądź taki pewien.  
Zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć, zniknął w tłumie tańczących.

***  
Blaine długo nie wracał. Zaczynałem się coraz bardziej nudzić, kiedy nagle poczułem czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Hej, Kurt – Ian uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, co tu robi, w końcu jednak uświadomiłem sobie, że musiał przyjść z Rachel. Przecież byli parą.  
- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – powiedziałem. – Dobrze się bawisz?  
- Och… jest w porządku. Wiesz, Robert zmusił mnie, żebym przyszedł. Powiedział, że jak nie pójdę z Rachel na tę imprezę i nie wyluzuję się przez moment, to powie pielęgniarkom, że nie wolno mnie wpuszczać do sali i… cytuję „Jak umrze, będę sobie do końca życia wyrzucał, że nie byłem wtedy przy nim."  
Spojrzałem na niego mrużąc oczy.  
- Kłamiesz. Nie bawisz się dobrze.  
Westchnął.  
- Cóż… Jest powód.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi. Ian pokręcił tylko głową, po czym chwycił mnie za ramiona i obrócił trochę na prawo.  
- Wciąż nie… - zacząłem. – Och.  
Na jednej z kanap leżeli Finn i Rachel, choć byli tak spleceni, że ciężko było rozpoznać, które części ciała należą do kogo. Spojrzałem na Iana, ale nie wydawał się być mocno zraniony, a przynajmniej dobrze to ukrywał. Był bardziej… upokorzony, ale mimo wszystko, nie był zły, ani wściekły. Posłałem mu współczujące spojrzenie. Wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
- Moja rola jako zabawki chyba spełniona.  
- Przykro mi – powiedziałem cicho.  
- Mnie nie – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale… chyba już pójdę. Nie ma sensu na to patrzeć.  
Chciałem gwałtownie zaprotestować, ale do głowy przyszedł mi lepszy pomysł.  
- Chyba wiem jak poprawić ci nastrój. Robert ma rację. Powinieneś nieco wyluzować.  
Ian zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc.  
- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwy jak na mój gust – powiedziałem uśmiechając się szeroko.

***  
Ian parsknął śmiechem.  
- Żartujesz!  
- Przysięgam!  
- Miałeś strój i… i pompony?  
- Cóż, nie byłem taką tradycyjną cheerleaderką. Ale tak, strój miałem. Głównie śpiewałem, czasem jednak zdarzało mi się wykonywać jakieś akrobacje.  
Ian pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem nie przestając się śmiać.  
- Blaine o tym wie? – wydusił w końcu.  
- Nie powiedziałem mu tyle, ile tobie, ale tak, wie.  
- Boję się pytać czy i jak wykorzystaliście twój stary strój…  
Trzepnąłem go w głowę ledwo w nią trafiając.  
- Bardzo śmieszne, Dashwood.  
- Robię co mogę, Hummel.  
Westchnąłem.  
- Chyba powinienem iść poszukać Blaine'a.  
Spróbowałem podnieść się z podłogi, na której siedzieliśmy, ale tylko straciłem równowagę i przewróciłem się na Iana. Przez chwilę żaden z nas się nie ruszał. W końcu obydwaj parsknęliśmy śmiechem, jednakże żaden z nas nie miał siły, żeby się podnieść. Leżeliśmy więc w tej co najmniej dziwnej pozycji, ja położony w poprzek jego tułowia z głową na podłodze, a on próbując przestać się histerycznie śmiać i ściągnąć mnie z siebie – oczywiście żadna z tych czynności mu się nie powiodła. W końcu jakimś nadludzkim wysiłkiem zwlokłem się z niego, jednak nie starczyło mi siły na tyle, żeby się podnieść. Położyłem się więc obok niego, tak, żeby twarzą być w jego stronę. Nagle przestaliśmy się śmiać.  
- Nie idziesz po Blaine'a?  
- Za chwilę.  
Byliśmy blisko. Za blisko. Zdecydowanie za blisko. Byłem zbyt pijany, żeby zrozumieć, co mi w tym nie pasowało. Ta bliskość była co najmniej dziwna, a jednocześnie niekrępująca. Nie mniej jednak, coś mi się nie zgadzało. Kiedy Ian przesunął się nieco bliżej, do mojego mózgu zaczęły docierać jakieś przebłyski zdrowego rozsądku.  
_Ian chodzi z Rachel. _  
_W porządku, prawdopodobnie czas przeszły. Ale chodził z nią. Nigdy nie miał chłopaka, miał za to sporo dziewczyn. A to znaczy, że jest hetero. _  
_ Ian jest hetero. _  
_ Prawda? _  
_ Ian jest hetero._  
Jego wargi były dużo delikatniejsze niż wargi Blaine'a. Kiedy objął dłońmi moją twarz, wydawało mi się to tak niewłaściwe, tak złe, ale jednocześnie nie mogłem się powstrzymać i oddałem pocałunek. Poczułem jak jego dłonie prześlizgują się po moich ramionach delikatnie zsuwając z nich bluzkę. Powinienem go zatrzymać, wiedziałem, że powinienem. Ale och, jego język właśnie spotkał się z moim i wszystko wydawało się tak odległe.  
Po chwili Ian znalazł się nade mną, ani na moment nie przestając mnie całować. Nieśmiało przesunąłem dłońmi po jego piersi, czując jak umięśniony jest pod koszulką. Prawie tak umięśniony jak…  
Blaine.  
Gwałtownie odepchnąłem od siebie Iana i zerwałem się na równe nogi. Cały alkohol jakby wyparował. Nie byłem do końca pewien, co robię, wiedziałem tylko jedno – muszę znaleźć Blaine'a.  
Kiedy zorientowałem się, że nie ma go nigdzie w pomieszczeniu, zacząłem wypytywać wszystkich po kolei, czy nie mają pojęcia gdzie się podział. W końcu jakiś chłopak, którego nie znałem nawet z imienia, powiedział mi, że widział kogoś podobnego do Blaine'a wychodzącego na zewnątrz. Nawet nie dziękując pobiegłem schodami, mało z nich nie spadając. Nie zatrzymałem się, dopóki nie poczułem na twarzy rześkiego nocnego powietrza. Kiedy dosłownie wypadłem na zewnątrz, sam nie wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać.  
Z pewnością nie Blaine'a siedzącego jak gdyby nigdy nic na ganku.  
Wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślał. Prawdopodobnie usłyszał moje kroki, bo obrócił się w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się słabo.  
- Cześć – powiedział po prostu. – Dobrze się bawisz?  
- Blaine, ja…  
Usiadłem obok niego. Jego uśmiech zrobił się nieco bardziej gorzki, ale nie zniknął.  
- Wiem. Widziałem.  
Nie był zły. W jego oczach kryło się tylko trochę smutku i… bardzo dużo miłości. Poczułem rozpacz i nienawiść do siebie. Czy to się naprawdę działo? Czy naprawdę to zrobiłem?  
- Blaine, wytłumaczę ci – zacząłem pleść bez sensu. – Przysięgam, że…  
- Kurt, nie musisz nic mówić – przerwał mi delikatnie. – Nie chcę, żebyś się tłumaczył, ja naprawdę rozumiem.  
Patrzyłem na niego bez słów. Po chwili wszystkie emocje uderzyły we mnie z większą gwałtownością niż moje ciało mogło znieść. Nim się obejrzałem, Blaine obejmował mnie lekko, ocierając łzy płynące z moich oczu.  
- Przepraszam, przepraszam… - szeptałem, jakbym tymi słowami mógł coś zmienić.  
Blaine pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. Przez chwilę żaden z nas nic nie mówił. Nagle usłyszałem jego głos, który sprawił, że moje serce zatrzymało się na moment.  
- Może miałeś rację. Być może za bardzo się pospieszyliśmy.  
Rozpadłem się na kawałki.  
- Porozmawiamy o tym jutro. Chodź. Odwiozę cię do domu.  
Nie pamiętam jak tam dotarłem. Nie pamiętam, co powiedział mój ojciec i czy był na mnie zły. Pamiętam tylko, że Blaine praktycznie niósł mnie przez całą drogę od samochodu, bo nie byłem zdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Pamiętam tylko jego dłoń, delikatnie wyślizgującą się z mojej, kiedy położył mnie do łóżka.


	19. Chapter 19

_Cześć, tu Blaine Anderson. Chwilowo nie mogę odebrać telefonu. Po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię._

Piiiiiip.

_Blaine…? Tu Kurt. Musimy porozmawiać. To bardzo ważne… Oddzwoń jak będziesz mógł. _

***  
_Cześć, tu Blaine Anderson. Chwilowo nie mogę odebrać telefonu. Po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię._

Piiiiiip.

_Cześć, to znowu ja… Blaine, pozwól mi się wytłumaczyć… Błagam… Obiecałeś, że dzisiaj porozmawiamy._

***  
_Cześć, tu Blaine Anderson. Chwilowo nie mogę odebrać telefonu. Po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię._

Piiiiiip.

_Blaine, minęły już dwa dni. Nie ma cię w szkole. Proszę, nie unikaj mnie. _

***  
_Cześć, tu Blaine Anderson. Chwilowo nie mogę odebrać telefonu. Po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię._

Piiiiiip.

_Martwię się o ciebie… Proszę, włącz telefon…_

***  
_Cześć, tu Blaine Anderson. Chwilowo nie mogę odebrać telefonu. Po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię._

Piiiiiip.

_Blaine, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko… Daj mi szansę…_

***  
_Cześć, tu Blaine Anderson. Chwilowo nie mogę odebrać telefonu. Po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość, na pewno oddzwonię._

Piiiiiip.

_Blaine, błagam…_

***  
_Cześć, tu Blaine Ander…_

Rozłączyłem się z cichym westchnieniem.  
Nie było sensu zostawiać Blaine'owi setnej wiadomości. Gdyby chciał odebrać, odebrałby. Zresztą, łapałem się na tym, że bardziej skupiałem się na słuchaniu głosu Blaine'a, za którym tak tęskniłem, niż faktycznym zostawianiu wiadomości.  
Zamknąłem oczy.  
Blaine zniknął.  
W szkole krążyły plotki, że jego matka zadzwoniła do dyrektora, mówiąc, że Blaine może nie pojawić się na zajęciach.  
Wszystko to nie miało dla mnie najmniejszego sensu.  
Bowiem Blaine nie zniknąłby bez powodu. Bardzo ważnego powodu. Byłem pewien, że nie była to moja wina, ponieważ Blaine mógł być na mnie zły, mógł być zraniony, ale wiedząc, że jest jedyną szansą Warblersów na wygranie zawodów, nie marnowałby czasu na użalanie się nad sobą.  
Nie on.  
Westchnąłem ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. „Uspokój się, Kurt", powiedziałem sobie. „To tylko cztery dni. W szkole nie ma go dopiero dwa. Wróci prędzej czy później."  
Chwyciłem leżącą na łóżku torbę i wiedząc, że nie dam rady ruszyć pracy domowej, poszedłem do szpitala.

***  
Blaine's POV

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! – krzyknąłem odwracając się na pięcie, nie dbając o reakcję jaką wywołam.  
- Najwyższy czas, Blaine… - usłyszałem zza pleców błagalny głos matki, ale nie zatrzymałem się. – Proszę, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko…  
Zero odzewu. Wbiegłem na górę po schodach i zamknąłem się w pokoju. Nawet stąd słyszałem jeszcze rozmowę rodziców, więc chwyciłem leżącego na biurku laptopa i włączyłem muzykę. Zamknąłem oczy, kiedy z głośników popłynęła cicha melodia. Miałem dość.

_What if the storm ends? __  
__And I don't see you __  
__As you are now __  
__Ever again __  
__The perfect halo __  
__Of gold hair and lightning __  
__Sets you off against __  
__The planets last dance __  
__Just for a minute_

Muzyka. Coś czego potrzebowałem od tak długiego czasu.  
Westchnąłem cicho.  
Nigdy nie miałem spięć z rodzicami. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywali.  
Nie bolałoby też, gdyby wyjaśnili mi, co tak naprawdę się działo.

_Just for a minute the silver-forked sky __  
__Lifts you up like a star that I will follow __  
__But now it's found us like I have a found you __  
__I don't wanna run, just overwhelm me_

Otworzyłem oczy.  
"Nie", pomyślałem. "Nie będę tu siedzieć, tylko dlatego, że oni mi każą. Muszę się stąd wydostać."  
Nawet nie wyłączając muzyki, zbiegłem ze schodów i ignorując nawoływania rodziców, wybiegłem na dwór. Mój dom położony był w pobliżu szkoły, jednakże już za pierwszym zakrętem, poczułem ostre kłucie w boku. Nie zatrzymałem się jednak dopóki nie zobaczyłem znajomych, starych murów.  
Nie. Musiałem znaleźć w sobie jeszcze odrobinę siły.  
Słaniając się z wyczerpania, pobiegłem w stronę internatu. Pokonałem schody i nim się obejrzałem, stałem przed drzwiami do pokoju Kurta.  
Tu zrozumiałem, że zachowałem się jak kretyn.  
Co jeśli Kurt nie miał ochoty mnie widzieć? W końcu nie odbierałem jego telefonów przez ostatnie dni, nie pojawiałem się nawet w szkole. Na pewno uważał, że to jego wina.  
Co jednak, jeżeli był na mnie zły?  
Zawahałem się jeszcze, jednakże w końcu zapukałem do drzwi.  
Cisza.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi i zapukałem jeszcze raz.  
Wciąż nic.  
Zamknąłem oczy i oparłem się czołem o drzwi.  
„Świetnie", pomyślałem kwaśno.  
Musiałem wybrać moment, kiedy Kurta nie było w pokoju.  
Ale może to i lepiej…?  
Nagle gdzieś w końcu korytarza rozległy się kroki, wyraźnie zbliżające się w moją stronę. Wolno otworzyłem oczy i obróciłem się, mając gdzieś nadzieję, że mój wzrok padnie na Kurta.  
Zamiast niego zobaczyłem jednak Iana.  
Obydwaj zamarliśmy, mierząc się przez chwilę wzrokiem. Nigdy przedtem nie patrzyliśmy na siebie w ten sposób. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi już tak długi czas. Teraz jednak napięcie zdawało się rozsadzać powietrze, którym oddychaliśmy.  
Ian odchrząknął.  
- Chciałem zobaczyć się z Kurtem – powiedział niezręcznie. – Czy ty…  
- Nie ma go w pokoju – mruknąłem, o wiele chłodniej niż zamierzałem. – Też go szukam.  
Chłopak przygryzł wargę.  
- Och. To… Ja już chyba pójdę.  
Skinąłem głową i sam miałem odejść, kiedy nagle…  
- Czekaj.  
To ostatnie słowo wymknęło się z moich ust nim w pełni uświadomiłem sobie, że chcę je wypowiedzieć. Ian spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco… i jakby z lekką rezygnacją. Być może spodziewał się, że zamierzam go uderzyć.  
- Tak, Blaine?  
Na moment opuściłem wzrok szukając słów. Kiedy jednak ponownie go uniosłem, wiedziałem już dokładnie, co chcę powiedzieć.  
- Chciałbym ci podziękować.  
Oczy Iana rozszerzyły się w szoku.

***  
Kurt's POV

-…i wiesz, teraz w zasadzie nie mamy najmniejszej szansy na zawodach – powiedziałem, bawiąc się brzegiem kołdry Roberta. – Straciliśmy trzech…  
Robert zmarszczył brwi.  
- Trzech? – powtórzył.  
- No… - poczerwieniałem lekko. – Ty, Ian i Blaine.  
- Blaine?  
Widząc moją minę, natychmiast powiedział:  
- W porządku, nie muszę wiedzieć.  
- Nie, to nie tak, po prostu… - zamilkłem na moment. – Po prostu nikt do końca nie wie, co się z nim dzieje.  
Robert posłał mi jedno ze swoich badawczych spojrzeń, ale nie skomentował tego.  
- Rozumiem – powiedział tylko.  
- W każdym razie, nie mamy naszego solisty. I tak jakby… Nikt nie ma siły zajmować jego miejsca. Zostało parę dni. Niczego już nie zrobimy.  
Cisza. Robert wpatrywał się w okno, jakby nagle zobaczył tam coś niezwykle zajmującego.  
- Może Blaine wróci – powiedział nieobecnym głosem.  
- Chrzanić Blaine'a – westchnąłem i uśmiechnąłem się blado. – Nawet nie zapytałem jak się dzisiaj czujesz.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
- Znudzony. Poirytowany. Zrezygnowany.  
- Pytałem o zdrowie – mrugnąłem do niego. – Ale to też dobrze wiedzieć.  
Robert westchnął.  
- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego wciąż mnie tu trzymają – burknął. – Ciągle dają mi takie, a takie leki, zabierają na badania, ale niczego mi nie mówią… Tylko cały czas przysyłają tego durnego terapeutę. Ale od dwóch dni nie przychodzi… Chyba się wkurzył jak zapytałem go czy wybrał taki zawód, bo sam ma problemy, których kolebką jest pochrzanione dzieciństwo.  
Parsknąłem śmiechem. Robert również lekko się uśmiechnął.  
- Myślałem, że rozumie, że to żart… - mruknął. - Tym bardziej, że raczej wygląda mi na takiego, który ma problemy z żoną… Pantoflarz, ta jego baba wydzwania do niego, co dziesięć minut.  
Na moment zapadła cisza. Miałem wrażenie, że chłopak coś przede mną ukrywa, ale postanowiłem na nic nie naciskać, wiedząc, że po prostu muszę to uszanować. Patrzyłem na niego przez chwilę, zanim odchrząknąłem i odważyłem się zadać pytanie, które chodziło mi po głowie już od początku wizyty.  
- Robert? – zacząłem.  
Chłopak zwrócił swoją twarz w moją stronę, jakby trochę powracając do rzeczywistości.  
- Hm?  
Opuściłem wzrok. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, wstałem i podszedłem do okna. Przez moment zbierałem myśli, zanim w końcu zapytałem:  
- Czy Ian mówił ci… co ostatnio się wydarzyło?  
Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie.  
- Tak, mówił mi.  
Przygryzłem wargę.  
- I nie jesteś…  
- Czekałem aż sam zaczniesz ten temat. Gdybyś nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, nie naciskałbym.  
Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach.  
- Co ja mam robić, Robert?  
- Pieprznąć się w łeb – warknął. - I potem powiedzieć Blaine'owi, żeby zrobić to samo.  
Zamrugałem.  
- Co proszę?  
- Stwarzacie sobie problemy! – nie wytrzymał chłopak, niemal zrywając się z łóżka. – Jeden gorszy od drugiego! Niedługo będziecie jak Sid i Nancy, odejmując ćpanie!  
- Robert, ty…  
- Nie, ja DOKŁADNIE rozumiem! – krzyknął. – Zdajecie sobie sprawę, ile mieliście szczęścia, że się znaleźliście? Że takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się ot tak, każdego dnia? I robicie wszystko, żeby to spieprzyć!  
Na moment zamknął oczy, zanim podjął, już nieco spokojniejszym tonem:  
- Jedna rzecz w sprawie związków, z której ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy: wszystko można wybaczyć. I nie ma takiej rzeczy, która nie mogłaby być naprawiona. Wszystko zależy od pokładu sił i chęci, jakie w to włożymy. Czasami jednak nasze własne ego, nasze frustracje, lęki są silniejsze. Ale czy wtedy możemy mówić o miłości?  
Znów przerwał.  
- Mogę cię o coś prosić? – zapytał.  
- Tak – odpowiedziałem cicho, wciąż zszokowany po tym nagłym wybuchu.  
Robert złapał mnie mocno za nadgarstek.  
- Pomóż Ianowi. I nie bądź na niego zły. Choć… Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś był.  
Była to prawda. Oczywiście, wina była po obydwu stronach. Oczywiście, byłem zły na siebie. I oczywiście, oddałbym wszystko, żeby cofnąć czas.  
Ale nie byłem zły na Iana.  
Bo cały czas, w mojej głowie kołatało się jedno pytanie.  
Dlaczego w ogóle oddałem pocałunek?  
Głos Roberta wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.  
- Nie pochwalam tego, co zrobił. Ale jest moim bratem. I zawsze będę po jego stronie.  
Pokiwałem głową.  
- Rozumiem. Ale… Wspomniałeś o pomocy. W czym mam mu pomóc? Dlaczego ja?  
Robert westchnął. Przypominał teraz bardziej tego dawnego siebie, ubolewającego nad głupotą ludzi i ich brakiem zdolności obserwacji. Niemal się uśmiechnąłem.  
- Jeżeli jesteś skołowany i nie wiesz jak rozumieć to, co się stało, pomyśl przez chwilę jak on się czuje – odrzekł w końcu. – Zdradza go dziewczyna. On sam całuje chłopaka swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, choć zawsze uważał, że jest hetero. Alkohol alkoholem, ale coś w tym musi być, prawda?  
Jego głos załamał się na chwilę.  
- Ze mną nie porozmawia. Nie chce mnie stresować. Powiedział mi tylko, co się stało, a kiedy zacząłem dociekać, nagle przypomniał sobie, że miał się uczyć i praktycznie wybiegł z sali.  
Zamknął oczy.  
- Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłem. Jestem zmęczony.  
Uśmiechnąłem się blado i złapałem go za rękę, delikatnie gładząc go po palcach.  
- Nic nie szkodzi. Spróbuj się przespać.  
Robert spojrzał na mnie. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyłem łzy w jego oczach.  
- Kurt, nie mogę.  
Zamrugałem.  
- Co?  
- Nie mogę spać – powtórzył Robert. Łzy płynęły już teraz obficie z jego oczu. – Zamykam oczy i odpływam, ale nie mam snów. W ogóle nie odpoczywam. Dlatego wciąż mnie tu trzymają.  
- Dlaczego…  
- Nie chciałem, żebyście się nade mną użalali. Tylko Ian wie.  
- Och, Robert…  
Przytuliłem go mocno. Leżeliśmy tak przez minuty, może godziny. Chłopak wciąż szlochał w moje ramię, kiedy ja szeptałem nic nie znaczące słowa pocieszenia. Aż w końcu pielęgniarka przegoniła mnie z pomieszczenia, mówiąc, że Robert musi mieć zrobione kolejne badania.  
Kiedy wychodziłem, na jego twarzy nie było już śladu łez.

***  
Blaine's POV

- Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł, Blaine – Ian zmrużył oczy.  
- Błagam – powiedziałem zamykając oczy. – Zostaw to wszystko mnie. Jedyne o co cię proszę to…  
Ian westchnął z irytacją.  
- Zrobię to – przerwał mi. – Jestem ci coś winien. Ale powtarzam… To nie jest dobry pomysł.  
- Kurt musi…  
- Kurt byłby wściekły, gdyby wiedział, co się święci – Ian zacisnął zęby. – Czasami myślę, że zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż ty.  
Po tych słowach Ian ruszył korytarzem, nie oglądając się za siebie.

***  
Kurt's POV

Korytarz był pusty i cichy, jak zawsze.  
Zacząłem macać się po kieszeniach szukając klucza do pokoju, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że była to nie do końca właściwa obserwacja.  
Pod moimi drzwiami siedział Blaine.  
Zamarłem.  
- Co tu robisz? – zapytałem.  
Chłopak zamrugał, dopiero zauważając moją obecność.  
- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
Przez moment patrzyłem na niego, czując jak wiele emocji prześlizguje się przez moje ciało. Przeważały złość i irytacja.  
Jak śmiał?  
Zniknął na parę dni, nie odbierał moich telefonów, a teraz chciał porozmawiać?  
Postanowiłem zostawić to na później.  
- W porządku – powiedziałem chłodno i wpuściłem go do pokoju. Blaine powlókł się za mną jak kukła bez życia i usiadł na moim łóżku, podczas gdy ja oparłem się o biurko. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, robiąc, co w mojej mocy, żeby się uspokoić.  
- Możemy rozmawiać – powiedziałem, widząc, że Blaine nie ma zamiaru się odezwać.  
Chłopak wciąż milczał.  
- Więc… Wracasz do szkoły? – spróbowałem znowu.  
Blaine skinął głową i w końcu się odezwał:  
- Tak. I będę w sobotę na zawodach.  
Niezręczna chwila milczenia.  
- Wyjaśnisz mi, co się z tobą działo? – zapytałem cicho.  
Blaine nie odpowiedział.  
- Albo chociaż… Chociaż cokolwiek?  
Wciąż cisza.  
- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale rozmowa polega zazwyczaj na….  
- Dlaczego Kurt? – przerwał mi nagle.  
Zamrugałem. Cała złość uleciała jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.  
- Dlaczego co, Blaine?  
Blaine ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
- Dlaczego nie potrafimy być normalną parą? – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie. – Dlaczego nie potrafimy po prostu być razem?  
- Blaine, przecież wiesz, że…  
Zawahałem się. Nie w takich okolicznościach wypowiadałem w swojej wyobraźni te słowa.  
- Przecież wiesz, że wciąż cię kocham – dokończyłem jednak.  
Blaine w końcu się obrócił, zaciskając wargi.  
- No nie wiem, Kurt. A czy kiedykolwiek mnie kochałeś?  
Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, po prostu patrząc na tego nagle wrogiego mi i obcego chłopaka.  
- Nie… Nie mówisz poważnie – wydukałem w końcu. – Jak możesz w ogóle…?  
- Nie, Kurt – przerwał mi. – Jak _ty_ możesz? Jak ty _mogłeś_?  
Poczułem jak złość i panika uderzają mnie w żyły jednocześnie.  
- Blaine, przecież wiesz, że nad sobą nie panowałem! – wyrzuciłem z siebie, jakby w przekonaniu, że jeżeli powiem to wystarczająco szybko, świat nagle nie przestanie się walić. – Daj mi szansę… Powiedziałeś, że porozmawiamy!  
- Rozmawiamy, Kurt.  
- Nie – wyszeptałem zamykając oczy. – To przekomarzanie się dzieci. Nie będę tak z tobą rozmawiał.  
Zapadła głucha cisza. Słychać było tylko oddech Blaine'a i mój, ocierający się już niemal o szloch. Nagle, choć wciąż miałem zaciśnięte powieki, poczułem, że Blaine się przybliża. Jego oddech przyspieszył.  
- Kurt, otwórz oczy – usłyszałem.  
Jak marionetka spełniłem jego polecenie. Nie patrzyłem jednak na niego. Wzrok utkwiłem w czubkach butów, jakbym szukał w nich tajemnicy wszechświata.  
- Spójrz na mnie – powiedział wolno Blaine.  
Z jakiegoś powodu bałem się go posłuchać. Nie uniosłem wzroku.  
- Kurt – Blaine uniósł nieco głos, akcentując mocno kolejne słowa. – Spójrz. Na mnie.  
W końcu, bardzo powoli spojrzałem na niego. Jego oczy pełne były rezygnacji, złości i czegoś jeszcze, czego dotąd nie znałem, a co bałem się nazwać.  
- Kurt – raz jeszcze powtórzył moje imię. – Chcę, żebyś wciąż patrząc mi w oczy, powiedział mi, że tamten pocałunek nic dla ciebie nie znaczył.  
- Blaine…  
- Po prostu to zrób.  
Zacisnąłem dłonie.  
Nie wiem jak długo stałem tak patrząc w jego oczy, czując odpowiednie słowa na języku, ale nie mogąc ich wypowiedzieć. Nie wiem czy to ja pierwszy odwróciłem wzrok, czy może on. Pamiętam tylko jego gorzki głos i jeszcze bardziej rozgoryczone spojrzenie.  
- Tak właśnie myślałem.  
A potem wspomnienie kończyło się w mojej pamięci odgłosem zatrzaskiwanych gwałtownie drzwi i dziwną słabością w kolanach. Potem już tylko chłód podłogi.  
_Stwarzacie sobie problemy! __  
__Jeden gorszy od drugiego._

***  
Blaine's POV

To nie było fair.  
Doskonale o tym wiedziałem.  
I nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego, gdyby…  
No właśnie.  
Kurt nawet nie miał pojęcia.

***  
Kurt's POV

-…w ten piątek.  
Zamrugałem.  
- Przepraszam… Zamyśliłem się. Co mówiłaś?  
Cieszyłem się za każdym razem, kiedy dostawałem telefon z domu, ale dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie mogłem się skupić.  
W zasadzie powinienem powiedzieć to inaczej.  
Nic mnie nie obchodziło.  
Słowa Carole wydawały się dobiegać z tak daleka…  
- Że byłoby nam bardzo miło, gdybyś zaprosił Blaine'a na obiad w ten piątek – powtórzyła Carole, nieco zaniepokojonym głosem. – Akurat będzie to dzień przed zawodami, może uda wam się zapomnieć o tremie.  
-…och.  
- Coś nie tak, Kurt?  
Opuściłem ołówek na leżący na biurku podręcznik.  
- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Blaine'owi pasowało w ten piątek – powiedziałem, pocierając oczy. – Może innym razem.  
Po drugiej stronie słuchawki na moment zapadła cisza.  
- Kurt, czy coś się stało? Pokłóciliście się?  
- Nie! – zaprotestowałem, być może nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Mój głos podskoczył o kilka oktaw. – Po prostu… Blaine ma próbę w ten piątek, wiesz, trzeba poświęcać każdą minutę…  
- W porządku, w porządku – powiedziała Carole, ale w jej głosie wciąż dało się wyczuć nutę podejrzliwości. – Pomyślałam tylko, że byłoby miło… Ale ty nie masz żadnej próby, prawda?  
- Nie, nie… - uspokoiłem ją, myślami będąc nieco gdzie indziej. – Ja na pewno będę. Posłuchaj, Carole… Mogłabyś dać mi na chwilę tatę do telefonu? Jest coś, o czym muszę z nim porozmawiać…

***  
- Co robisz?  
Uniosłem głowę znad kartonu. W progu stał Ian, przyglądając mi się z mieszaniną ciekawości i niepokoju. Jego pozycja była nieco niepewna, ciało gotowe do ucieczki, jakby spodziewał się, że w każdej chwili mogę w niego rzucić czymś ciężkim, albo po prostu wyrzucić go za drzwi. Ramiona miał nieco przykurczone, a ręce, które trzymał w kieszeniach zdawały się nieco drżeć. Znałem tę pozę.  
Przedstawiała poczucie winy.  
Opuściłem wzrok.  
- Pakuję się - powiedziałem spokojnie i wsadziłem do kartonu ramkę ze zdjęciem przedstawiającym Rachel i Mercedes, zrobionym już po moim odejściu z McKinley.  
Na moment zapadła cisza. Wstałem i wolno zacząłem ściągać rzeczy z biurka, niemal zapominając, że Ian wciąż tu jest.  
- Wyjeżdżasz? - usłyszałem po chwili.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
- Nic tu po mnie - odwróciłem się i oparłem plecami o biurko, żeby móc spojrzeć na Iana. - Moi rodzice ucieszą się mając mnie znów w domu, zresztą chyba tęsknię nieco za przyjaciółmi.  
Ian podszedł nieco bliżej. Zawahał się.  
- A co z Blainem?  
Poczułem jak coś w mojej klatce piersiowej zakuło boleśnie. Zamknąłem oczy.  
- Dla Blaine'a najlepiej będzie, jeśli będę trzymał się od niego z daleka - powiedziałem w końcu.  
- Od niego i ode mnie - sprostował Ian.  
Uniosłem ciężko powieki. Ian tymczasem przysunął się nieco bliżej, tak, że widziałem każdą emocję wymalowaną w jego piwnych oczach. Nie chciał naciskać, ale wiedział również, że w ten sposób skutecznie powstrzyma mnie od kłamstwa.  
Nie odwróciłem wzroku.  
- Tak - przyznałem po chwili.  
Ian westchnął. Moment pełen napięcia minął. Odsunął się nieco.  
- Robert będzie za tobą tęsknić - powiedział rozglądając się po pokoju.  
- Nie zamierzam zrywać z nim kontaktu - uśmiechnąłem się lekko. - Zresztą, z Robertem to chyba niemożliwe, prawda?  
Ian odwzajemnił uśmiech. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę i nagle pochylił się, i przytulił mnie lekko.  
- Przepraszam, Kurt - wyszeptał w moje włosy. - Namieszałem.  
Zamknąłem oczy.  
- Wina jest obustronna, prawda? Nie wyrwałem ci się w końcu.  
Przez moment staliśmy tak w milczeniu. W końcu Ian odsunął się, wciąż jednak trzymając mnie na odległość wyciągniętych ramion.  
- Kurt? - zapytał. - Mogę zadać ci tylko jedno pytanie?  
Z wahaniem skinąłem głową. Ian przygryzł wargę.  
- Czy ten pocałunek… Znaczył coś?  
Spojrzałem na niego ciężko. To pytanie zadawałem sobie już od paru dni, zasypiałem z nim i budziłem się każdego ranka. Czy zdążyłem jednak zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią? Czy w ogóle istniała takowa?  
Delikatnie odciągnąłem od siebie jego ręce.  
- Nie wiem, Ian - powiedziałem w końcu. - Naprawdę nie wiem.

***  
- Cholera jasna!  
Karton, który już wcześniej kołysał się niebezpiecznie na wierzchu drugiego, spadł na podłogę, a jego zawartość rozsypała się po całym korytarzu. Wciąż rzucając pod nosem przekleństwa, których nauczyłem się prawdopodobnie od Finna, postawiłem drugi karton na podłodze i zacząłem zbierać rozsypane rzeczy. Nagle w zasięgu mojego wzroku znalazły się czyjeś nogi.  
- Chciałbym powiedzieć „Upadło ci coś", ale byłoby to chyba niedopowiedzenie – rozległ się znajomy głos.  
Uniosłem wzrok.  
Alan uśmiechnął się lekko i wsadził kilka rzeczy z powrotem do kartonu.  
- Pomogę ci – mruknął i uklęknął tuż koło mnie.  
- Dzięki.  
Przez chwilę żaden z nas się nie odzywał, po prostu bez słowa pakowaliśmy rzeczy. Byłem mu wdzięczny, że nie komentuje, ani szczególnie nie przygląda się moim rupieciom.  
Miałem wrażenie, że przygląda mi się uważnie, jednocześnie chcąc coś powiedzieć. Czekałem tylko na moment, kiedy się odezwie.  
- Przenosisz się? – usłyszałem w końcu.  
Skinąłem głową.  
- Wracam do starej szkoły – przygryzłem wargę. – Chodziło mi to po głowie już od pewnego czasu, ale nie chciałem wycofywać się tuż przed zawodami. Teraz po prostu…  
-…pewna kropla przeważyła czarę – dokończył. – Szczególna kropla, nie mylę się?  
Nie odpowiedziałem. Alan musiał zrozumieć, że przekroczył pewną granicę, bo zapytał:  
- Kiedy się przenosisz?  
- W przyszłym tygodniu – westchnąłem cicho. – Jest z tym trochę zachodu. No i nie łatwo mi było przekonać rodziców.  
Alan pokiwał głową.  
- Czyli jedziesz z Warblersami na zawody?  
Roześmiałem się gorzko.  
- Nie. Chyba nie.  
- Dlaczego?  
Uniosłem wzrok. Jego chłodne, niebieskie oczy przypatrywały mi się tak badawczo, że o mały włos nie opowiedziałem temu praktycznie obcemu mi chłopakowi, o wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło.  
Przez krótką chwilę.  
- Nieważne – powiedziałem opuszczając wzrok. – Ale może pojadę jako publiczność. W końcu występują moi przyjaciele z obydwu szkół.  
Wciąż czułem jego wzrok, ale nie uniosłem już głowy. Usłyszałem westchnienie.  
- Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Mogę zanieść to do samochodu.  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, wdzięczny za zmianę tematu.  
- Jasne. Dzięki.  
Po drodze Alan wypytywał mnie o różne drobiazgi, takie jak nauka, muzyka i dawna szkoła. Głównie jednak pytał o Roberta. Przez cały ten czas kompletnie wyleciało mi z głowy, że nawet do końca nigdy za sobą nie przepadaliśmy, zniknął cały dystans. Byłem w zasadzie rozczarowany, kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy na parking.  
- Zawozisz rzeczy już teraz? – zapytał Alan.  
Pokręciłem głową.  
- Mój brat je zabiera. Poprosiłem go, żeby tu czekał o tej godzinie.  
Alan uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Musicie mieć dobre relacje. Trasa Lima - Westerville to nie do końca pięciominutowy wypad.  
Roześmiałem się cicho.  
- Też byłem zdziwiony – odpowiedziałem. – Tym bardziej, że jutro i tak wyjeżdżam na weekend… Pewnie Carole, moja macocha, wysłała go na przeszpiegi. A Ty? Zostajesz w Dalton na weekendy?  
Alan pokiwał głową.  
- Moi rodzice mieszkają na drugim końcu kraju. Widuję ich tylko na święta i w czasie wakacji.  
- Rozumiem.  
Starałem się wypatrzyć samochód Finna, ale najwyraźniej jeszcze nie dojechał. Postawiłem karton na ziemi.  
- Nie musisz ze mną czekać – odezwałem się.  
Alan roześmiał się cicho.  
- Nie chcesz, żeby brat zobaczył cię z obcym chłopakiem?  
- W zasadzie, po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś tu stał jak palant, ale ta argumentacja też jest dobra – uśmiechnąłem się. – Finn bywa… Finnowi ciężko jest pewne rzeczy wytłumaczyć.  
- Nie ma sprawy – chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Do zobaczenia, Kurt.  
Zawahałem się. Chłopak praktycznie był już w połowie parkingu, kiedy w końcu zawołałem:  
- Alan!  
Obrócił się nieco zaskoczony. Odchrząknąłem.  
- Chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. Oczywiście… - wskazałem ruchem głowy na kartony. – Jak już się z tym uporam.  
- Pewnie – kolejny blady uśmiech. – Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.  
Odprowadziłem go spojrzeniem z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. W końcu z cichym westchnieniem, usiadłem na kartonie czekając na Finna.  
Po mniej więcej dziesięciu minutach, usłyszałem dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Nie był to jednak samochód mojego przyszywanego brata.  
Stare volvo zaparkowało niedaleko miejsca, w którym stałem. Po chwili wysiadł z niego nie wyróżniający się wzrostem chłopak o ciemnych włosach, rozglądając się dookoła z lekkim zagubieniem.  
- Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zawołałem.  
Chłopak podskoczył. Musiał dopiero mnie zauważyć.  
- Szukam kogoś – ponownie rozejrzał się w koło, jakby bał się, że ktoś go zauważy i wsadził ręce do kieszeni. – Pewnego chłopaka.  
Uniosłem brew. „Naprawdę? A myślałem, że szukasz swojej dziewczyny, w końcu tak wiele kręci się w Dalton", pomyślałem ironicznie, ale zostawiłem to dla siebie. Nie miałem siły się z nikim sprzeczać.  
- A konkretnie? – zapytałem tylko.  
Chłopak przygryzł wargę.  
- Blaine'a Andersona.  
Coś w moim żołądku się przewróciło. Nie mniej jednak, spojrzałem na zegarek i odpowiedziałem tak nonszalancko, jak tylko mogłem:  
- Powinien być teraz w sali muzycznej. W środku ktoś cię poinformuje jak tam dojść.  
Nerwowe skinięcie głowy. Chłopak już miał odejść, ale powstrzymałem go ruchem ręki.  
- Czekaj. Mogę wiedzieć skąd znasz Blaine'a?  
Ciemne oczy spojrzały na mnie, po raz pierwszy od momentu, kiedy zaczęliśmy rozmowę i wiedziałem, jak zabrzmi odpowiedź, zanim na dobre ona padła:  
- Jestem jego bratem.


End file.
